


Prepárate para caer

by Laura (ginger246)



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger246/pseuds/Laura
Summary: Un pequeño cambio es lo que aveces necesitamos para salvar nuestras vidas.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> No soy dueña de Por trece razones.

* * *

 

**Prólogo:**

 

Terminó de guardar todos los zapatos en las cajas de cartón y antes de cerrar la puerta del armario sacó una de ellas la cual tenía en el fondo.

La abrió y de ella sacó una pistola, estaba fría, volvió a meter la caja de cartón en el fondo del armario, cerró la puerta de este y se sentó en la cama, tenía claro que no iba a dejar una nota, ¿Para qué? Hannah Baker ya lo había dejado todo claro en sus cintas, se colocó la pistola en la cabeza y después la volvió a bajar, todavía no conseguía reunir el valor suficiente para hacerlo, para matarse.

“Vamos, Standall, no pienses, simplemente hazlo y se terminó todo”

Volvió a intentar apuntarse en la cabeza con ella cuando le llegó un mensaje, la melodía inundó toda la habitación, dejó la pistola sobre la cama y se dirigió a apagar el teléfono, se detuvo al ver que era un mensaje de Justin.

Dudó en si responder o no, posiblemente necesitase ayuda otra vez, se sentó en la cama y miró la pistola, sería muy irónico que lo ayudase teniendo en cuenta que no se podía ayudar ni a sí mismo.

Nuevos mensajes empezaron a llegar.

“Alex, por favor, contesta” “Necesito un sitio donde pasar la noche”-una vez más.

Por un instante pensó en todos los amigos que tenía Justin en el instituto, todos los que se reían de sus gracias, todos los que le animaban en los partidos... pero que a la hora de la verdad desaparecían o simplemente estaban cansados de todos los problemas de Justin que una y otra vez se repetían como en un ciclo sin fin.

Contestó, tal vez se arrepienta más tarde, o no, después de todo pronto ya no tendría de que arrepentirse.

“¿Qué pasó?”

“Nada, una pelea con mi madre y su novio, ¿puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa? Será solo una noche, después iré a casa de Zach o de Montgomery”

Alex volvió a mirar el mensaje, ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que ellos ya estaban cansados de sus problemas? Tal vez si Alex hubiese tenido la misma relación con Justin él también tendría su misma reacción acabar pasando de Justin, al pensar en ello sintió lástima de él.

“No hace falta que los molestes, puedes quedarte en mi casa por un tiempo, siempre que mis padres no se enteren”

Se mordió el labio, ¿Qué mierda había escrito? Volvió a ver la pistola y la cogió, sintió de nuevo el frió del metal contra sus dedos, no tenía nada que perder y puede que si ayudase algo a Justin en el cortó periodo de tiempo que se había marcado vivir tal vez acumulase puntos extras para lo que hubiese en el más allá… o puede que tan solo estuviese perdiendo el tiempo, ¿Quién sabe? Nunca ha creído en nada, pero ahora mismo prefiere engañarse con cualquier tontería antes de creer que una vez se haya pegado un tiró su cuerpo será comido por los gusanos y demás familia, si claro, siempre y cuando no lo incineren.

De nuevo la misma melodía, otro mensaje de Justin.

“Ya estoy cerca, voy a entrar por la ventana, así que abrela”

“No soy gilipollas”-Respondió.

Volvió a mirar hacia la pistola, solo una semana más y ya pronto todo por fin terminará- se prometió a si mismo.

Se levantó de la cama, abrió la puerta del armario, volvió a guardar la pistola en la misma caja de zapatos en la que estaba antes y la escondió al final del armario.

Fue hacia la ventana y la abrió, miró hacia fuera, pero no vio a Justin por ninguna parte, no tardaría en llegar.

Se sentó de nuevo en la cama y miró hacia la puerta del armario.

No más dolores de estómago, ni de cabeza, no más noches sin dormir, no más aguantar a sus padres, no más peleas en el instituto, no más sentirse culpable.

El ruido de alguien cerca de él lo despertó de su trance.

-¿Qué hacías?- preguntó Justin dejando su mochila en el suelo.

-Nada que te importe.- reparó en las marcas del cuello de Justin, pero no dijo nada.- Te traigo el saco de dormir de la última vez, si quieres te lo regalo no lo voy a necesitar más.

Y dicho esto salió de la habitación, atravesó el pasillo y llegó hacia un armario que había antes de las escaleras.

Lo abrió y rápidamente lo encontró después de todo lo había colocado él ahí mismo dos días atrás.

Volvió de nuevo a su habitación, cerró la puerta con pestillo y le tiró el saco a Justin.

Durante un par de segundos que se hicieron eternos se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-¿No te importa que a tus padres lo echen en falta?

-Hace poco que dejaron de importarme muchas cosas, así que solo dejalo estar, después de todo el que se meterá en problemas soy yo.

Se sentó en la cama y acto seguido se tumbó, miro hacia arriba y se cegó a sí mismo con la luz de la lampará, se giró de medio lado dándole la espalda a Justin.

Justin se desvistió rápidamente y se puso una ropa cómoda que había guardado en la bolsa, sacó su cargador y lo enchufó a uno de los enchufes del suelo.

-Gracias.-dijo.- Joder y eso que no nos llevamos.

-Solo lo hago por lastima.-Justin apretó los puños, Alex se giró y lo miró. -No deberías permitir que te traten así.- señaló las marcas de su cuello.

-Lo dices cómo si fuera tan fácil, ¿Tú has intentado alguna vez hacerle frente a tu padre?

Y en ese momento Alex se calló, apagó la luz, se quitó los zapatos y se dispuso a dormir enterrándose vestido tal y cómo estaba, pero antes de cerrar los ojos volvió a ver por el rabillo del ojo la puerta del armario.

 

_ Mañana siguiente: _

 

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de su cuarto lo despertaron de repente y lo hicieron salir de un salto de la cama.

-Hijo, ¿Por qué diablos cierras la puerta?- era la voz de su madre.

Rápidamente buscó señales de Justin, pero no encontró nada de él, salvo el saco de dormir doblado y tirado en el suelo, probablemente Justin lo hubiese colocado a los pies de su cama y con el impulso al levantarse hubiese caído.

-Por nada, mamá, ayer cerré la puerta para hacer los deberes tranquilo y debí olvidarme de abrirla de nuevo.- Abrió la puerta y se encontró a su madre con cara de enfadada.

-Vístete rápido y baja a desayunar que vas a llegar tarde a clase.

 

(…)

 

Llegó cinco minutos antes de que sonase el timbre, se encontró a Justin en la puerta, estaba solo, no sabía si ignorarlo o quedarse a hablar con él. Finalmente optó por lo segundo.

-Foley.

-Standall.

-Podrías haberme avisado de que te ibas, me habría ahorrado el susto de pensar por unos segundos que le iba a inventar a mi madre.

-Ey, Justin.- Alex se giró, detrás de él vio a Bryce.-Pensé que ya no ibas a volver más.

-Mejor me largo de aquí.

Y dicho esto se fue sin despedirse, mordiendose el labio con todas sus fuerzas y apretandose los puños, si tan solo fuese un poco más valiente tendría las agallas suficientes de partirle la cara después de lo que le hizo a Jessica, pero no las tiene, por eso sigue aquí.

Se dirigió hacia su casillero y abrió su taquilla, quitó los libros de la primera hora y de ellos cayó una fotografía, era una foto del baile del año pasado, seguramente era de Tyler, cerró su casillero y rompió la foto, después tiró los pedazos a la papelera, no quería nada de él.

Por su parte Justin miró alejarse a Alex sin despedirse y sin decir nada. Volvió la vista hacia Bryce y levantó su mano.

Justin se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que actualmente la escuela era el único lugar dónde podía estar, no podía quedarse en su casa ni en la de Alex y mucho menos iba a pedirle nada a Bryce, no, desde luego nunca más.

Pronto el timbre sonó, Bryce entró en clase y Justin le siguió, intentó disimular como pudo el rugido de sus tripas.

-Jessica me ha denunciado por violación.- de repente Justin deja de prestarle atención al intento de disimular sus tripas.- Y todo por tú culpa, tú fuiste quien se lo inventó.

-Sabes que no me lo inventé, además ya te he dicho que ella lo sabía por las cintas que escuchó de Hannah.

-Nunca he escuchado esas cintas y en cualquier caso, tú se lo confirmaste.

Justin guardó silencio,haber confesado aquello puede que fuese lo único bueno que ha hecho en su vida, después de que ocurriese la violación de Jessica la relación que él tenía con Bryce había dejado de ser la misma, ¿Cómo diablos iba a perdonarle aquello? Cuando escucho por primera vez las cintas tenía un objetivo claro, impedir que Bryce y Porter las escuchase por eso se había refugiado en su casa y no en la de algún otro amigo cuando se entero de que Shery tenía las cintas, nunca se imagino que Clay causaría tantos problemas.

-Pero de todas formas no tienen pruebas físicas como con Hannah, no podrán meterme en la cárcel, además mis padres ya están intentando solucionar el problema.

-¡Lo dices cómo si no fuese la gran cosa, les hiciste daño, les destrozaste la vida…!- Se dio cuenta de que todos los que todavía seguían en el pasillo los observaban y decidió bajar un poco el tono de voz.-Ojala alguna vez te pasé eso a ti, a ver que tal te sienta.-Le dio la espalda.

Bryce estuvo a punto de lanzarse a golpearlo cuando el señor Porter apareció.

-Justin Foley, tienes que acompañarme al despacho, es muy urgente.-Miro a Bryce e intentó mantenerse neutro, tan solo ayer a la noche había acabado de escuchar las cintas.- Te busca la policía, sabes que debes testificar, ¿No? O podrías ir a prisión.

Justin acompaño a Porter desde ayer no había pensado en las consecuencias que podrían ocurrir si no se presentaba, debió de habérselo pensado dos veces antes de ir hoy a clase, pero ¿Qué diablos? Cómo esperaba acordarse de la testificación después de todo lo que le ocurrió ayer.

Apretó firmemente el agarre sobre su bolsa, esperando que no se la hiciesen abrir pues aún llevaba la pistola.

Allí estaban los policías, un hombre y una mujer, no tardó mucho en distinguir al padre de Alex, le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y se sentó en una de las sillas.

-Debes hacer la declaración como el resto de tus compañeros.- Dijo el agente Standall.-Así que tendrás que acompañarnos.

“¿Y cómo Alex?”- Quería espetárselo, pero se lo calló en el último instante, después de todo nunca se había portado tan mal con él, es más lo acogió en su casa y le dio de cenar.

-Justin avisaré a tus…- Justin no le dio tiempo a mencionar la palabra padres.

-No, no hace falta, estoy seguro de que la entrevista está o lo que sea no durará mucho tiempo y supongo que después los agentes me traerán de vuelta.

 


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, no estoy muy segura de este capítulo, pero está es la idea que tengo así que...  
> Muchas gracias a todos los que están apoyando esta historia, en serio muchas gracias.  
> N.A: No soy dueña de Por trece razones.

_ **Capítulo 1:** _

Una rápida mirada a la derecha, otra a la izquierda, para asegurarse de que no hay nadie y entra en el vestuario de chicos, rápidamente busca a su objetivo que en este caso es una mochila, la abre y saca de ella una botella de agua que intercambia por otra que lleva escondida debajo del abrigo y que es igual a la que acaba de robar.

Vuelve sobre sus pasos y con cuidado asoma la cabeza por la puerta de los vestuarios, una vez más se asegura que no hay nadie espiando.

(...)

Justin no regresó hasta la hora del almuerzo, en una bandeja puso un sandwich de jamón y queso, una manzana y una coca-cola, pagó con el poco dinero que le quedada y al caminar entre las mesas, observó que en una de ellas estaba el equipo de baloncesto, equipo del cual él era el capitán, todo reunido incluyendo a Bryce.

Decidió sentarse afuera en uno de los bancos, solo, no estaba de humor para tener más problemas.

Le quitó el envoltorio a su sandwich y le dio un buen mordisco, masticó tranquilo y con calma hasta que lo terminó, después siguió por la manzana y cuando estaba por el segundo mordisco apareció Alex que salió también del interior de la cafetería, con tan solo un zumo de naranja en sus manos.

Al verle le saludó con la mano.

-¿Cómo te fue el interrogatorio?- Justin volvió a darle un mordisco a su manzana y abrió la coca-cola.

-Bien aunque, supongo que Bryce se lo ha contado a medio instituto.- dijo al terminar de masticar.

-Más o menos con su versión, probablemente, durante la segunda hora hubo rumores de que te iban a poner una sanción por no presentarte antes.- Justin negó con la cabeza y acabó de comer su manzana.-Respecto a Bryce todo el instituto piensan que es un violador, nadie lo dice, pero todos lo piensan.

Justin miró hacia otro lado y durante un corto periodo de tiempo se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ambos chicos donde Alex aprovechó para acabar de beber su zumo.

-¿Cómo sigues del estómago?- intentó volver a empezar Justin.

-Mejor.- mintió.

Justin le dio un pequeño sorbo a la coca-cola, un par más y la habrá terminado.

-Bryce ha ido contando por ahí que ayer cuando te vio parecía que tenías intención de suicidarte, ¿Es eso verdad?

Vuelve a dar otro sorbo.

-Si las hubiera tenido de verdad, hoy no me tendrías delante.

Alex abrió la boca para objetar algo, pero rápidamente la cerro.

-Si tienes razón.- sonrió, pero de una forma tonta y sin emoción.- ¡Qué estúpido! ¿No?

-De todas formas dejemos de hablar de Bryce, ¿Si?

Durante un par de segundos se hizo un silencio hasta que Alex decidió romperlo.

-Debería ir a la biblioteca, mandaron leer un libro en inglés y voy a ver si lo encuentro allí.

-Claro.

Estaba apunto de dar media vuelta cuando de repente una oleada de gritos empezaron a inundar la cafetería como si fuera una onda expansiva de menos a más.

Justin se levantó de donde estaba y se asomó a la puerta abierta de la entrada a la cafetería. El conjunto de mesas estaban siendo apartadas y rápidamente se había formado un circulo alrededor de algo o de alguien.

-¡Qué alguien llamé a una ambulancia!- se podían oír los gritos de un histérico en el fondo.

-¡Es tan solo cuestión de llevarlo a la enfermería! ¡Solo se ha desmayado!- Justin pudo distinguir la voz de Zach.

Justin vio acercándose a la profesora de biología que le dio el primer año que entró nuevo al instituto.

-No le encuentro el pulso.- debió decir en un tono bastante bajo ya que alguien con mucha más fuerza gritó:

-¡No le encuentra el pulso!

Alex observó desde detrás de Justin, estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso por el escenario que estaban montando todos en la cafetería así que sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y marcó el número de el servicio de emergencias, pidió que enviarán una ambulancia al instituto Liberty y lo volvió a guardar mucho más tranquilo

Justin volvió a darle un sorbo a su coca- cola, y siguió observando la escena, acababan de entrar otros dos profesores por la puerta principal y transformaron el círculo de alumnos en un semicírculo, a los seis minutos o puede que algo más entraron los auxiliares con una camilla.

No lograron distinguir quien era, pero a Justin tampoco le importó mucho.

-Posiblemente haya sido un estúpido desmayado.- dice Justin volviéndose a sentar en el sitio de antes.- A veces exageran por nada y otras veces es mejor callarse.

Zach salió de la cafetería temblando, respiró aire e intentó relajarse, por el rabillo del ojo fijo su atención en Justin.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace nada, lo suficiente como para ver la escena...

-¿Quién diablos era?- pregunto Alex interrumpiendo a Justin.

-Bryce.- contestó casi al instante Zach.

Alex se sentó al lado de Justin, le temblaban las piernas, se abrazó a si mismo y se clavó las uñas. Después se puso pálido, se llevó las rodillas a la cara, todavía temblaba y no pudo evitar pensar que si se hubiese matado ayer a la noche no habría intentado salvar a Bryce.

-Soy un patético perdedor.-dijo.

-Intentaste hacer lo correcto.- dijo Justin al mirar a Alex.

“Pero una vez más fracase” - sintió ganas de llorar por rabia, no por tristeza, así que se levantó y se frotó los ojos.

-Voy al baño.- y dicho esto entró en la cafetería.

Zach miró a Justin.

-No tenía buena pinta, fijo que le han hecho algo, alguien más debe saber lo de las cintas… Están intentando acabar con nosotros…- se sentó al lado de Justin.

-Estás exagerando, las cintas nos han vuelto paranoicos a todos, eso es lo que está pasando, nos han destrozado la vida a todos, ya lo demostramos cuando metimos droga en la mochila de Clay para intentar callarle.

-¿Ahora tú eres el más cuerdo de nosotros, Justin? ¿Desde cuando?

-Desde nunca, solo he dejado de preocuparme por las cintas, por lo que pase.

Y en ese instante es cuando Zach se levanta y lo deja solo, no quiere seguir escuchando a Justin.

Justin volvió a ver hacia su mochila, todavía tenía el arma, no tenía intención de matarse con ella tan solo la había cogido para defenderse, pero esa idea no dejaba de volar en segundo plano por su cabeza, ¿Tendrá algo por lo que merezca vivir? No tiene familia, ha perdido a Jessica, no tiene amigos, no es un gran estudiante, lo único que se le da bien es el baloncesto.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Alex se sentó a su lado, se había echado agua en la cara.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en empezar a trabajar?- preguntó Alex.

Justin lo miró.

-No, la verdad es que no, el baloncesto me quita mucho tiempo.

-Tanto como los porros y Bryce.

-¡Jódete, Standall! ¿Crees que con un trabajo podría arreglar mi vida mágicamente? ¡Cómo si el sueldo de un camarero o de un albañil fuese la gran cosa! Porque aunque no lo parezca sé que no voy a poder aspirar a mucho más como no me convierta en un jugador de baloncesto profesional!

Alex se que quedo callado.

-Yo solo digo que podrías intentarlo, alquilarte un piso, una habitación… Podrías comprarte tú mismo tu propio equipamiento sin recurrir a Bryce…

-Standall, se ve que nunca has visto como es el mundo real…

-Solo intento ayudarte, pero da igual, Foley, no hace falta que sigas ninguno de mis consejos.

Y de nuevo un silencio insoportable volvió a reinar entre los dos.

Por unos instantes Alex volvió a recordar la conversación que tuvó consigo mismo hace tan solo unos instantes en el baño.

Estaba claro que tenía que acabar con esto antes de que causase algún daño más, pero, ¿Qué pasaría con Justin? Cerró los ojos, por el momento no podía dejarlo, es cierto que lo odiaba por lo que le había dejado hacer a Bryce con Jessica, pero por otra parte se compadecía de él, de la vida de mierda que tenía.

**Alex:**

Camino con calma hasta su casa, Justin no llegaría hasta casi las seis debido al entrenamiento. Entró y dejó las llaves en el llavero.

-Hijo.- Escucho la voz de su padre a sus espaldas, se giró.- ¿Sabes algo de un compañero de clase llamado Bryce Walker?

-Es uno de los mejores deportistas de la escuela, ¿Por qué?

-Ha fallecido hoy en el hospital, lo han envenenado.

Una oleada de sentimientos golpeó a Alex no sabía si llorar o si reír.

-Vaya.- dijo al fin.

-Posiblemente abran una investigación en el instituto.

Asintió.

-Pero tranquilo, te aseguró que ni a ti ni a ninguno de tus amigos le ocurrirá nada.

Alex se apretó los puños con fuerza y se clavó las uñas.

-Sí, vale.- Y dicho esto subió a su habitación, cerró la puerta con cuidado, y dejó su mochila en el suelo y le dio una patada y después otra y otra hasta que se cansó. Se sentó en la cama y escondió la cara entre sus manos, de nuevo volvió a sentir el dolor en el estómago, se mordió con fuerza el labio y dejó que las lágrimas resbalasen.

Cogió su teléfono y decidió avisar al resto de personas involucradas en las cintas incluyendo a Clay.

“Debemos hablar cuanto antes es muy urgente”

El primero en responder fue Marcus.

“Mañana en frente de Monet, un poco antes de que está abra sus puertas”- nadie preguntó si era por Bryce, seguramente lo daban por ello o simplemente ya se enterarían mañana del asuntó.

 

**Justin:**

Justin terminó encestando la última canasta, la primera en toda la tarde, antes de que el entrenador silbase para indicar el fin del entrenamiento, se secó el sudor con las palmas de las manos.

-Justin, Zach esperad, necesitó hablar con vosotros.- dijo su entrenador.

Justin se detuvo en su acción de ir al vestuario y camino hacia el entrenador, Zach se colocó a su lado.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿No he jugado bien o qué fue?

El entrenador se aclaró la garganta.

-No ha sido eso, Justin, aunque también te he notado muy desconcentrado durante todo el entrenamiento, eres el capitán y en este último mes no has dado la talla Justin, apenas has aparecido a un entrenamiento, por eso hemos decidido que Zach sea tu remplazo, tan solo hasta que vuelva a ver que te tomás las cosas en serio.

Justin miró al suelo y se apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Está bien, tienes razón, aceptaré la sanción, solo esperó que no duré mucho.

Y con eso dio por terminada la conversación ya que se dirigió a las duchas de los vestuarios. Zach lo siguió detrás.

-Tío, ¿Por qué te lo has tomado así? ¡Tan solo será temporal! ¡Deberías alegrarte por mí!

-Y lo hago.

Cogió su teléfono y vio varios mensajes de un grupo creado recientemente.

Lo ignoró por le momento y se metió a las duchas, después ya lo miraría.

 

 

 

 

 

**Alex:**

 

Hizo un poco de espaguetis en una olla para ofrecerle después a Justin y se mordió las uñas mientras esperaba a que se hiciesen, cogió dos rodajas de pescado que habían sobrado de ayer y las puso en un plato que metió en un microondas para calentarlo.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, el dolor de estómago todavía no se había ido, lo estaba devorando por dentro, intento tranquilizarse, espirar y inspirar con tranquilidad hasta que escucho pitar al microondas, lo quitó y en un par de minutos más sacó los espaguetis.

Justin no iba a tardar en llegar, ¿Cómo diablos le iba a decir lo de Bryce?

Le envió un mensaje.

“¿Dónde estás? tenemos que hablar”

Tardó unos quince minutos en recibir una respuesta.

“¿Es sobre Bryce? Tranquilo estará bien, no te preocupes, tan solo ha tenido un mareo, ya estás tú también paranoico”

Cogió un tenedor y subió a su habitación, cerró la puerta con pestillo, apoyo el plato sobre la mesilla de noche y sobre diez minutos después Justin entró.

-Te he hecho algo.- se sentó en la cama.

-Vaya, supongo que gracias.

Alex miro a Justin directamente a los ojos, mientras este enrollaba los espaguetis.

-Bryce ha muerto envenenado.- soltó de sopetón.-Me lo acaba de decir mi padre hace un rato.

Justin apoyó el tenedor en el plato y lo dejó sobre la mesilla de noche. Se quedó callado durante un rato, se sentó en el borde de la cama de Alex y miró por fuera la ventana.

-¿Estás de broma?

-No.

-Entonces no quiero hablar del tema.-Hizo una pausa y sintió como los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas- Necesitó estar solo.- Y dicho esto se dirigió hacia la ventana miró a un lado y a otro para comprobar que no había ningún vecino y salió.

Alex no dijo nada, ni tan siquiera le impidió marcharse, supuso que Justin iba a volver porque se había dejado su mochila allí mismo… o eso quería creer, así que esa noche dejó la ventana abierta.

 

 

 


	3. Capítulo 2

 

_ **Capítulo 2:** _

 

**Alex:**

Justin no regresó en toda la noche , había dejado la ventana abierta y se había acostado dandole la espalda, pero lo único que escuchó en toda la noche fue el sonido del viento contra los arboles.

Lo máximo que había dormido seguramente fuesen tres horas, el despertador de su teléfono lo había despertado a las seis y media de la mañana dado que a las siete y cuarto debía presentarse en Monet.

Salió de la cama y miró la bolsa de Justin próxima a la ventana, la cogió y la escondió debajo de su cama donde después se sentó y miró hacia la ventana, no pudo evitar preguntarse: ¿Dónde habría pasado la noche?

Se volvió a levantar, se sacudió la cabeza como intentando alejar esos pensamientos de él y se dirigió al armario, sacó algo de ropa y miró las cajas de zapatos, estaba seguro de que esa idea lo iba a atormentar toda su vida, algo dentro de él le gritaba:

“Hazle ahora, aún estás a tiempo, hazlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde y ya no haya vuelta atrás”

Cerró la puerta del armario de un portazo.

Se desvistió rápidamente y se puso la ropa que había sacado, después salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse un café con el fin de que no se le notase mucho que no había dormido bien está noche.

**(...)**

 

No fue uno de los primeros en llegar, pero tampoco fue de los últimos, solo habían venido Alex, Zach, Tyler, Marcus, Courney y Ryan. Monet estaba cerrada aunque dentro de media hora abriría sus puertas.  
-¿Qué hace él aquí?- Courney señaló a Tyler, después se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con desprecio.  
-Porque él también es nombrado.-respondió Alex, casi al instante se dio cuenta de que todos miraban a Tyler con el mismo desprecio, incluyendo a Zach que normalmente se solía mantener neutro en esos casos.

-Es muy probable que él haya revelado la existencia de las cintas.-dijo Courney.

Alex comenzó a ponerse pálido.

-¿Ellos saben de la existencia de las cintas?

Todos asintieron y en ese momento Tyler no sabía si salir corriendo o quedarse en donde estaba, pero finalmente optó por lo segundo, volvió a mirar a Courney y bajó la cabeza.

Alex observó a Zach que se cruzaba de brazos y miraba al suelo moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro Alex juraría que estaba nervioso y preocupado por algo, después se dio cuenta de que Alex lo observaba y le puso mala cara.  
-¿Qué hay de Justin?- Zach intento cambiar de tema y romper la tensión que se había generado, después miró a Alex como intentando recriminarle algo.- Porque se está quedando en tu casa… ¿No?  
Alex asintió lentamente, todos le miraron esperando alguna respuesta más que no llegó nunca.

-De todas formas no importa.-dijo Marcus.-¿Qué hay de Bryce? Porque por eso nos hemos reunido, ¿No?  
Alex volvió a asentir, pero está vez mucho más rápido.

-Está muerto, me lo ha dicho mi padre ayer.

-Yo lo vi hoy en el periódico parece que van abrir una investigación en el instituto-dijo Ryan.-Pero de todas formas se lo tiene merecido por violador.

Marcus se llevó la mano derecha a la barbilla.

-Posiblemente haya sido alguien que sabe lo que ha hecho.

-Genial, no nos habíamos dado ni cuenta gracias por aclararlo, ¿Qué somos? ¿Gilipollas?-Le espeto Alex a Marcus, se intentó calmar un poco- ¿Creéis que vendrá a por nosotros?

-No creo, nosotros no hicimos cosas tan malas como las que hizo él.- dijo Zach esta vez.

-Pero somos las razones por las que Hannah se suicido, no somos mejores que Bryce.-dijo Alex.

-Primero que nada no nos compares con un violador y segundo creo que ya hemos tenido está conversación antes, así que, entonces ¿Qué es lo que hacemos?- preguntó Ryan.

\- Por el momento supongo que lo mejor será que nos mantengamos alerta, si alguno más de los nombrados en las cintas cae ya sabemos que va a por el resto.

-¿Y eso es todo?- dijo Courney.

-Pues sí, ¿Tienes algo más que añadir?

-No.

-Pues ya está.

-Entonces podríamos haberlo discutido por el chat y se hubiesen enterado todos.- dijo Tyler llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-No sería seguro, ¿Y si pidiesen ver nuestros mensajes? Ya saben de la existencia de las cintas, no sé lo pongamos más fácil.

Y dicho esto todos se despidieron, los únicos que quedaron en Monet esperando que está abriese fueron Alex y Zach.

-Le puedes decir que puede quedarse en mí casa, ya he hablado con mi madre y a ella no le importa, después de todo no veo justo que tu cargues con todos sus problemas siendo solo para él un simple conocido.

Alex vio llegar a la dueña del local y entró por una de las puertas laterales.

-Sí no te preocupes se lo diré, a mí no me molesta, pero de todas formas creo que estará mejor con su mejor amigo que conmigo.

Zach asintió, se despidieron y antes de darse medio vuelta volvió a mirar a Alex, no cree que Justin le hubiese hablado ayer de la sanción del entrenador sino habría sido bastante arisco con él y no lo ha sido.

Un par de minutos después por fin Monet abrió sus puertas Alex entró en el interior y pidió un café con leche , para tomar allí y cogió una magdalena de chocolate que le guardaron en una bolsa de papel color cartón, pagó y se sentó en la única mesa de afuera que a la dueña le había dado tiempo a colocar, al cabo de un rato siguió colocando las otras dos pesadas y mesas y a su alrededor colocó dos sillas.

Entró de nuevo en el local y Alex siguió observándola desde el escaparate, humedeció una bayeta, la escurrió y después empezó a pasársela por todas las mesas.

 

(…)

**Clay:**

Antes de que acabase la primera hora todo el instituto ya se había enterado de lo ocurrido con Bryce, del envenenamiento.

Clay ocupó el sitio al lado de Tony que estaba en la biblioteca, sentado tomando apuntes de un libro sobre la evolución humana.

-¿Quien crees que ha podido ser?

Tony levantó la vista de su libro y miro a Clay.

-La verdad es que no conozco a alguien lo suficientemente loco para hacer algo así, podría ser cualquiera.

Clay se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Puede tener relación con las cintas?

-Posiblemente o tan solo alguien que ha decidido actuar ante los supuestos rumores de Bryce antes de que hubiese más victimas.

-Los padres de Hannah tienen las cintas, ¿No? ¿Y si buscan venganza? Eso es lo que me detuvo a mí al intentar contárselo.-Se llevó la mano derecha a la boca y se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar, una mala costumbre.

-No creo que lo hagan, no lo sé, no los veo capaces, pero no puedo asegurártelo.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos chicos.

-Tal vez sea estúpido sospechar de ellos.- dijo Clay.

-No, no lo creo, nunca se sabe.

La idea de contarle a los demás mencionados que ahora las cintas estaban en las manos de los padres de Hannah ni tan siquiera pasó por su cabeza.

(…)

**Zach:**

 

Justin no había aparecido por el instituto en toda la mañana, en la hora del almuerzo, Zach se sintió tentado en acercarse a Alex y preguntarle, pero en un último se arrepintió y se sentó en una mesa tan solo ocupada por Jessica.

Zach le saludo con la mano, sonrió y después volvió a fijar su atención en su bandeja:

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó más por educación que por otra cosa.

-Mejor desde que han comenzado a correr los rumores de que ese cabrón está muerto.- contesto.

Y después de aquello se hizo un silencio muy incómodo entre ambos que tan solo fue roto por el timbre indicando el fin del almuerzo.

 

**Courney:**

 

Abrió su taquilla para coger los libros de las siguientes horas, por el rabillo del ojo vio a Clay caminar junto a Skye de la mano por los pasillos y en ese mismo instante escuchó el ruido de un flash, se giró y miró al responsable con cara de pocos amigos.

-Tyler, ¿Qué diablos? ¿No crees que ya has hecho suficiente?

-No te la sacaba a ti, era a ellos dos.- intentó señalar a Clay y a Skye, pero ya se habían ido.- En fin, no te creas que eres el centro del universo…

Cerró su taquilla de un portazo y dejó a Tyler con la palabra en la boca.

Apretó su agarre sobre su cámara, tarde o temprano todo eso terminaría.

 

**Tyler:**

Estaba solo en el instituto, pero esa no era una novedad, siempre lo había estado en mayor o menor medida a lo largo de su vida, lo que fue una novedad fue los abusos y golpes que recibió después de que Clay mandase aquella foto comprometedora suya a todo el instituto, ahora podía decir que entendía a Hannah perfectamente, pero él nunca se quitaría la vida, lo tenía claro.

Se paró en frente de la taquilla de Bryce, recién le habían depositado notas en las que escribían mensajes diciendo lo mucho que lo iban a extrañar, él desde luego que no lo iba a hacer y puede que un par como él tampoco.

Le sacó una foto, seguramente mañana ya tendría un altar como el hecho para Hannah Baker por mano de Courney.

Después de eso, arrancó todas las notas que estaban puestas, agarró un folio de una carpeta marrón que llevaba en su bandolera, sacó su estuche, cogió un rotulador violeta y escribió “Violador” en grande, después le dio la vuelta al folio, de su estuche sacó el pegamento y untó la parte de atrás con suficiente como para que la persona que lo intentase quitar tuviese que arrancarlo a trozos.

Lo pegó en diagonal y se fue.

No duró mucho allí, tan solo las tres siguientes horas, antes de que el Sr. Porter lo arrancase, un momento que no dudó en captar con la cámara.

 

**Justin:**

 

La ventana de la habitación de Alex estaba abierta, eran como las diez de la mañana a esa hora probablemente no habría nadie en su casa, así que se aseguró de que no había nadie mirándolo y subió como pudo una vez más, pero está vez con un dolor de cabeza horrible, peor que una resaca, por no haber dormido nada en toda la noche y se juro a sí mismo que nunca más volvería a hacer algo así.

Al entrar volvió a mirar hacia la calle, bajo la persiana, sacó su teléfono de sus bolsillos y abrió la aplicación de la linterna, después fue al otro extremo de la habitación y cerró la puerta con pestillo.

Si las cosas salían bien para el próximo mes ya no tendría porque estar haciendo esto.

Se tumbó en la cama de Alex y cerró los ojos, en apenas unos segundos se quedó profundamente dormido.

Unas horas después lo despertó el golpe de un puño contra la madera de la puerta.

-¿Justin?- Era la voz de Alex.

Rápidamente se incorporó, todavía seguía cansado, volvió a bostezar y fue a abrir la puerta

Giró el pestillo y tan pronto como la puerta se abrió Justin tiró de Alex al interior, volviendo a cerrar la puerta con el pestillo. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, Alex encendió la luz.

Justin se frotó los ojos.

-Joder, Standall.- después otro bostezo y se sentó en la cama.

Se echó hacia atrás y se tapó las palmas de las manos con los ojos.

-¿Puedes volver a apagar la luz?

Lo hizo y se quedó a oscuras.

-Puedes acostarte en la cama correctamente, no me importa.- se sentó en la cama junto a él.

-No, da igual, ahora me tiro hacia el saco.

-No, de verdad, puedes dormir en la cama, de todas formas ahora no la voy a utilizar.

Justin pasó en un par de segundos de estar tumbado horizontalmente en la cama a vertical.

Alex bostezó también y se movió hacia los pies de la cama donde se tumbo horizontalmente.

-Por cierto, Zach me dijo que te podías quedar… - Un bostezo lo interrumpió.- En su casa.

Justin se incorporó.

-Si te molesto me voy, no te preocupes…

-No es eso, te lo digo por si estás mejor con él, es tu amigo y yo soy un simple conocido.

-No, aquí estoy bien, gracias, ¿Quieres tú acostarte en la cama? Te noto cansado.

-Estoy bien, solo cierro los ojos un segundo y ya.- pero el segundo se convirtió en minutos donde se convencía a sí mismo que el tiempo no había acabado hasta que al fin se quedó dormido.

Justin cuando notó el cambió de respiración en Alex se levantó de la cama y tiró con cuidado de él para colocarlo verticalmente.

Después se sentó en el suelo y a tiendas buscó el saco de dormir para meterse dentro.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3:** _

_Dos_   _días_   _después_ :

Está enfrente de la galería que da al salón de la persona a la que está espiando, son las cuatro de la mañana y desde hace dos días lleva haciendo lo mismo, observar a esa persona detrás de los matorrales de su jardín con un arma en la mano.

Se levanta temprano para ir a esa casa y esperar el momento adecuado que nunca parece llegar.

De repente escucha movimiento en la planta de arriba, los gritos de un niño pequeño que está llorando, las luces de una habitación se encienden, posiblemente sean de su dormitorio, pasan dos minutos, las luces del pasillo de abajo también se encienden y su objetivo pasa por el descansillo rápidamente, lo ve por la puerta del salón que observa a través de los cristales de la galería y lo ve hacer el mismo recorrido hacia el piso de arriba con un biberón en la mano derecha, poco después los gritos cesan.

Transcurren un par de minutos más y por fin las luces del piso de arriba se apagan,un bostezo escapa de entre sus labios, posiblemente una noche más haya perdido su tiempo aquí, mañana volverá y una vez más esperará el instante para actuar en el momento adecuado.

**Alex** **:**

Decidió ver una película en su portátil mientras esperaba por Justin que se había ido a hacer una entrevista de trabajo que había conseguido por medio de una aplicación que había descargado en el teléfono para encontrar trabajo.

Estaba tardando demasiado y eso le preocupaba se había ido sobre a las ocho y media de la noche y ya eran casi las dos de la mañana y aún no había regresado, le había enviado ya varios mensajes a las doce, pero aún ni tan siquiera los había visto.

Por fin se decidió a apagar el portátil, dejando la película a medias ya que era demasiado aburrida y no conseguía que su preocupación por Justin menguase.

"Seguro le han dado el trabajo y se ha ido a festejarlo, pero no tiene dinero... entonces puede ser que lo estén ayudando a situarse en el nuevo empleo, si es lo más probable"

Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, pero le fue imposible, estuvo dando vueltas por media hora en la cama hasta que volvió a encender la luz, miró hacia el techo mantuvo a sí la vista durante un par de segundos y volvió a apagar la luz, a ese pasó mañana sería incapaz de despertarse para estar en clase a las ocho de la mañana.

Se tapó la cara con la almohada como si eso le fuese a ayudar y comenzó a contar para ver si funcionaba eso de contar ovejas. Iba por la número treinta y siete cuando escuchó algo próximo a su ventana.

Encendió la luz y miró a Justin entrar, después miró la hora en su teléfono eran casi las tres de la mañana.

—Joder, ¿Y estás horas?

—Me dieron el trabajo, hoy empecé, el turno es de nueve de la noche a dos y media de la mañana, libró los domingos, pero no... —Bostezó.—... los festivos, quinientos euros me van a pagar y me toca dos veces por semana quedarme a limpiar el local con algún...—se le escapó otro bostezo.—... compañero. Por cierto alguien le tiene que decir a tu vecino de la casa de al lado que hay que ir dejando de fumar, tres cigarrillos seguidos se fumó el cabrón en la ventana, así no pude subir antes. Siento haberte despertado.

—No, no lo has hecho, te estaba esperando.

Justin arrugó el entrecejo eso le pareció extraño.

—No hacía falta...

—Tardabas mucho y estaba preocupado.

—Perdón, supongo que debí llamarte.

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos, Justin aprovechó para desvestirse, primero se quitó los zapatos, después los pantalones y por último le siguieron los calcetines.

Fue a su bolsa y sacó de ella una botella de agua y un estuche del cual sacó un cepillo de dientes, dentífrico y un pequeño vasito.

Puso un poco de pasta de dientes en el cepillo y comenzó a cepillarse los dientes.

Alex lo observó tumbado desde donde estaba, a pesar de su situación Justin intentaba cuidar lo máximo su higiene.

Se levantaba temprano sobre las seis y media de la mañana , se vestía , salía de la habitación de Alex por la ventana , vaciaba su vaso de enjuague, daba un paseo, sobre las siete y media iba a la escuela y se tomaba una ducha en los vestuarios del gimnasio, iba al baño, a las ocho menos diez ya estaba a fuera esperando por Alex que le traía un café de Monet y alguna bollería que tomaba antes de que sonase la campana, en el almuerzo Alex también lo invitaba a tomar algo en la cafetería y se guardaba algo para la salida de clase donde antes de salir iba otra vez al baño.

Después tenía el problema de esperar el momento oportuno para colarse en la habitación de Alex sin que sus vecinos se diesen cuenta y gracias a dios ya no tenía que sumarle el inconveniente de que su padre estuviese en casa porque se mantenía ocupado con el caso de Bryce.

Y por último si tenía suerte Alex le preparaba o robaba algo de su propia cena que luego le daba.

Y así había sido la vida de Justin en los últimos cuatro días, bebió un sorbo de la botella de agua hizo gárgaras y las escupió en el vaso, después volvió a tomar otro sorbo e hizo lo mismo y por último tomó un tercero hizo lo mismo, cerró la botella y apartó el vaso colocándolo al lado de la mesilla de noche de Alex.

—¿Sabes lo único bueno que tiene el trabajo?

—¿Qué?

—Que puedo usar los baños porque los del colegio no me dan. —Alex sonrió un poco ante la respuesta de Justin.—No, es en serio me acuesto y me levanto con unas ganas de mear horribles, menos mal que puedo hacerlo en cualquier esquina, joder, también menos mal que me da eso y no lo otro.

—En casa de Zach no tendrías tantos problemas.

Justin se quedó callado por un par de segundos, pensando en que le iba a responder, pero finalmente optó por no responder, si lo hiciese tendría que contarle lo del equipo de baloncesto, lo de que Zach es el nuevo capitán y no tenía ganas de hacerlo, además prefería estar con Alex, disfrutaba de su compañía y puede que a fin de cuentas le ayudasen sus consejos como el de conseguir un trabajo.

Se metió en el saco.

—Buenas noches, Standall.

—Buenas noches, Foley.

**Clay** **:**

Por suerte para él a primera hora le tocaba con Skye, necesitaba olvidarse de lo ocurrido ayer, de la imagen de Tony entrando en casa de los Baker para ver cómo estaban mientras él se quedaba en la acera de enfrente observando la escena, ahora ya sabían seguramente que él era una de las razones por las que su hija se suicido, por no ser capaz de amarla.  
Se fue, dejándola sola, consiguiendo que las cosas al final se torciesen tanto hasta el punto en que se quitó la vida.

Si solo hubiese cambiado una pequeña acción aquella noche puede que no presenciase la violación de Jessica o que no decidiese ir con Sheri.  
—No fue culpa tuya.—le había dicho una y otra vez Tony desde que escuchó su cinta.—Ella misma te lo dice, no podías hacer nada para impedirlo, fue ella quien tomó esas decisiones.  
Si las decisiones habían sido suyas, pero el claramente había influido en ellas por mucho que Tony se lo intente negar, pero, ¿Qué más podría haber hecho aquella noche?  
Si hubiese conocido el futuro de antemano nunca se le habría ocurrido ir a esa fiesta.   
Los recuerdos siguieron amontonándose en su cabeza apareciendo como destellos:  
—Están algo mejor desde que se han enterado de que Bryce a muerto, pero aún así saben que ya nunca más volverán a ver a Hannah ni nosotros tampoco.— le había dicho Tony en algún momento después de salir de la casa de los Baker.

**_Courney_ ** **_:_ **

Tyler no se había equivocado, Courney también había hecho un pequeño altar para Bryce en frente a la taquilla donde todavía la gente seguía poniendo notas, pero no había contado con tantos apoyos como para el de Hannah, normal que fuese así.

—Es muy hipócrita hacer eso de tu parte.—le había dicho Ryan en algún momento al pasar por allí.—Más aún que hacerlo con Hannah ella al menos se lo merecía, no había hecho nada tan malo como Bryce, le estás haciendo un altar a un violador.

—¡Ryan, cállate!

—¿Aún sigues creyendo que las cintas de Hannah mienten o es solo para guardar las apariencias? Una vez más.— Y una vez dicho esto siguió su camino sin importarle lo que le respondiese Courney.

Courney se tapó la cara con las manos y dejó que las lágrimas escapasen de sus ojos y corriesen por sus mejillas, era cierto que para ella lo más importante eran las apariencias, todo el mundo lo sabía, todo giraba según lo que dijesen las personas de ella y todo le iba mejor cuando hacía lo que la mayoría de personas quisiese que hiciera.

**Zach** **:**

El entrenador recién acababa de avisarle de que hoy por la tarde en lugar de entrenar todos los miembros del equipo de baloncesto hablarían con la policía, primero por separado y después todos juntos para evitar sobreponer versiones.

Así que se había encargado de avisar a casi todo el equipo salvó a Justin.

Estaba claro que Justin lo estaba evitando a él y a todo el resto del equipo de baloncesto desde el día de la muerte de Bryce, el mismo día en que el entrenador le había impuesto una sanción y lo había destituido como capitán temporalmente, así que fue a buscarlo a la hora del almuerzo y lo encontró sentado en la terraza junto con Alex, los vio desde lejos Justin estaba sonriendo mientras miraba algo en un teléfono que no era el suyo, posiblemente era el de Alex.

—No entiendo para qué diablos te tiñes, si te queda mejor tu color castaño natural tal vez unos reflejos rubios, pero nada más.—era la voz de Justin, el comentario le desconcertó.

La sonrisa de Alex se hizo más amplia.

—Bueno a mí me gusta así.

Y de pronto se paró frente a ellos, las sonrisas y las miradas se desvanecieron casi al instante, saludó con la mano y ellos le devolvieron el saludo.  
Alex agarró el zumo de manzana de la bandeja que estaba al lado de Justin haciendo por consiguiente que este se tuviese que echar un poco hacia atrás.

—¿Ocurrió algo o...?— dijo Justin a la vez que le devolvió el móvil a Alex.

—No, solo quería preguntarte si estabas bien por lo ocurrido con Bryce.

Alex le dio al botón de encendido de su teléfono, lo desbloqueó y se puso a jugar con uno de los juegos, estaba claro que en esa conversación él sobraba. Justin tardó varios segundos en contestar, seguramente estaba pensando en que decir utilizando las palabras correctas.

—No fue justo lo que le hizo ni a Jessica ni a Hannah, pero tampoco se merecía morir, sabes lo mucho que me ha ayudado con los problemas que tenía y sigo teniendo en mi casa...

Alex apretó los labios, odiaba que Justin defendiese a Bryce, lo odiaba con todo su corazón, siempre que lo defendía le recordaba a un perro, un perro fiel a su dueño.

—Voy al baño.— dijo mientras se levantaba, le daba su zumo a Justin y los dejaba solos.

Zach se sentó en el lugar que antes ocupaba Alex y Justin dejó el zumo en la bandeja.

—Hoy me he enterado por el entrenador que la policía quiere hablar con todos los del equipo y Justin aunque no te lo parezca eso te incluye a ti, además el instituto también ha cedido un aula para "los interrogatorios" si queremos contar todo lo que sabemos sobre la última vez que vimos a Bryce.

—Supongo que necesitarán el permiso de los padres.

—Si lo haces voluntariamente no, con el fin de ayudar en el caso de Bryce.— hizo una breve pausa, después miró a sus pies y por fin se decidió a hacerle una pregunta que llevaba rondándole en su cabeza desde hace tres días.- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? Estos últimos dos días te los has pasado ignorándome a mí y al equipo.

Se hizo de nuevo un silencio y una vez más Justin intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirlo.

— Sí y no.—admitió.— Si me fastidia que me remplacen como capitán, pero por otra parte me alegró de que seas tú, ¡Nadie mejor!— y sonrió de una forma apagada y sin emoción, normal el baloncesto era lo único que se le daba bien y tenía que dejarlo— pero de todas formas tendré que dejar el equipo, he empezado a trabajar y no me dan las horas ni de sueño ni de estudio.

Zach se sorprendió bastante al escuchar esas palabras viniendo de Justin.

—¿Tú? ¿Trabajando? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que vivo con Standall, está convencido de que así solucionaré mi vida y todos los problemas se irán.— hizo un gesto con las manos como si estuviese haciendo un arco-iris.— Aveces sueña demasiado, pero no pasa nada por intentarlo además no pienso volver ni con mi madre ni con Seth.

—Joder, Justin ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan maduro?

Justin no contestó a esa pregunta aunque tal vez supiese el motivo. Por unos segundos había mirado a los ojos a la muerte cuando el novio de su madre casi lo ahoga y ella lo miró sin tan siquiera inmutarse, esa era su triste realidad y cómo no saliese de esa casa de una vez iba a caer en ella una y otra vez como siempre le estaba pasando hasta que lo matasen.

Alex por fin regresó, apartó la bandeja que tenía Justin a su lado y la colocó en las piernas de Foley.

—¿Ya has terminado de desahogarte?— le preguntó Justin dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa, se alegraba de que Alex estuviese de vuelta.

—Sí, ya de pasó que fui al baño estuve buscando los carteles de "No mates gente, eso está mal", pero parece que no los han colgado aún.— dijo irónicamente.—El único que colgaron bien fue el de la taquilla de Bryce que ponía violador.

Justin rodó los ojos, cogió uno de los dos sandwiches que tenía en la bandeja que Alex había colocado en sus piernas y se lo entregó.

Alex volvió a colocarlo en el mismo sitio de dónde Justin lo había agarrado.

—¿Quieres comer algo? De momento en todo el rato que llevó contigo en estos últimos cuatro días no te he visto tomar nada más que zumos.

—Como bien en casa, además tú los necesitás más que yo, de verdad, no te preocupes.

Justin lo miró muy serio a los ojos, dándole la espalda completamente a Zach.

—Estoy para cualquier cosa, ¿Lo sabes? Hoy por mí mañana por ti.

—Es al revés, idiota, hoy por ti, mañana por mí.

—Tú lo has dicho.—y de los labios de Alex escapó una sonrisa.

Ahora quién notaba que sobraba entre ellos dos era Zach, así que se levantó y los dejó solos, tal y cómo estaban según como le parecía a Zach tonteando el uno con el otro.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: No soy dueña de Por trece razones.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen y apoyan esta historia, no en serio, de verdad muchísimas gracias.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy dueña de Por trece razones.

_**Capítulo 4:** _

**24 horas después:**

**Clay** **:**

El zumbido de su teléfono acabó por despertarlo de sus sueños, se levantó de la cama, miró la hora las ocho y diez de la mañana y descubrió que todos los mensajes eran de Tony.

"Clay, necesitamos hablar, ya, ha ocurrido algo muy grave"

"Clay"

"Contesta"

"Clay"

"¡Despierta!"

"¡Llamame!"

"¡Hablame!"

"¡Es muy urgente!"

Clay en lugar de responderle con un texto decidió llamarlo, no le dio tiempo a escuchar el primer pitido, el teléfono ya había sido cogido.

– Tony, ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Son como las ocho y cuarto de la mañana, es sábado y no hay clase!

– Han matado al señor Porter ha salido en las noticias de hoy a las ocho menos cuarto

– Mierda, ¿Qué?

– Lo que escuchas, lo han matado, le han tiroteado en su casa, le dieron dos veces. Una de las balas le dio en el brazo y otro en el cuello, desgarrándole la arteria aorta, ha muerto rápidamente desangrado.

– Joder, ¿Y han dicho algo más?

– La policía cree que tiene relación con la muerte de Bryce Walker y ya después los periodistas no han dado muchos más datos fiables, han sido todo especulaciones y teorías...

– ¿Quién crees que ha sido? – Un nudo se comenzó a formar en el estómago de Clay.

– La policía cree que podría ser cualquier alumno trastornado del Liberty, y como sabemos nosotros es muy probable que sea uno de los mencionados en las cintas de Hannah Baker, ahora el problema es saber quién es de los diez... nueve si te descartamos a ti.

– ¿Qué hay de los padres de Hannah? Ellos también han escuchado las cintas. – una vez más Clay volvió a recalcarlo.

Tony guardó silencio por un par de segundos seguramente pensando en lo que le iba a decir a Clay.

– En cuanto acabe el juicio, me dijeron que se iban a mudar lejos de la ciudad, les pregunte por las cintas y me dijeron que se estaban planteando entregarlas como pruebas, pero aún no lo tenían muy claro, lo que escucharon los destrozó más que a nosotros... – Hizo una pequeña pausa y después continúo. – Si entregan las cintas no creo que sean los culpables, la policía los miraría como los principales sospechosos...

– ¿Y si no es así? Y si solo lo hacen para desviar su atención...

– Clay, por Dios, has mirado demasiadas películas...

-Tony, seamos objetivos, nadie dejará de ser sospechoso hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

– Estás paranoico. – Aunque Clay no podía verlo estaba seguro de que Tony al hacer ese comentario había rodado los ojos.

Clay se sentó en la cama y comenzó a cerrar y abrir sus dedos de la mano derecha que era la que tenía libre ya que con la otra sujetaba el teléfono y lo hacía porque ya no le quedaban más uñas que poder morderse.

– Deberíamos reunirnos, esto ya es grave, ya no es un "justiciero" buscando justicia... – dijo Tony

– O sí si pretende matarnos a todos después de todo lo merecemos, nosotros matamos a Hannah...

– No digas tonterías, nadie merece morir.

– Pero si que le peguen una paliza... – Y en ese instante Tony colgó el teléfono.

Clay también lo colgó una vez que escuchó los pitidos al otro lado de la línea, su último comentario lo había hecho con la única intención de herir a Tony intentando recriminarle lo que había visto que había sucedido en el puerto y parecía que había funcionado.

**Alex** **:**

Eran apenas las nueve y media de la mañana, y allí estaba, sentado en el medio de las escaleras vigilando, el único que estaba en casa era su hermano que estaba viendo en la televisión del salón algún programa que a Alex no le interesaba como todos los sábados.

Sus padres estaban trabajando, su madre llegaría sobre la hora de comer para después volver a irse y su padre llegaría sobre las seis de la tarde.

Escuchó la cisterna del baño, Justin acaba de terminar y poco después salió  secándose las manos mojadas y algo enjabonadas al pantalón.

Alex volvió a subir las escaleras.

– Podías tomarte tu tiempo, parece que mi hermano hoy no va a dar señales de vida.

Justin no contestó simplemente volvió a entrar en la habitación de Alex, Alex lo siguió por detrás y cerró la puerta con pestillo.  
Justin se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor.

– Por cierto, todavía no se ha dado el caso, pero si se le da a alguien por llamar a la puerta cuando estoy aquí, ¿Dónde me esconderías?

Alex miró hacia la cama, obviamente debajo de ella, era el sitio más sencillo y no era como que a sus padres se les ocurriese levantar uno de los lados de la colcha que cuelgan sobre los laterales de la cama para ver si alguien estaba ahí debajo.

Justin lo vio mirar a la cama.

– Hay mucho polvo ahí debajo, mi bolsa te lo puede confirmar.

Alex se sentó a su lado en la cama y sonrió tímidamente.

– Vale, puede que aveces barrá para debajo de la cama, pero no hay otro sitio mejor.

– Tenemos detrás de la puerta, debajo del escritorio o dentro del armario.

Justin pudo percibir que algo de lo que había dicho había afectado a Alex ya que le comenzaron a temblar las piernas como el día en que Bryce murió.  
—Limpiaré más debajo de la cama es el sitio más seguro. – había cierto nerviosismo en su voz. –Además si entrasen en la habitación detrás de la puerta te verían fácilmente, debajo del escritorio no cabes ni de coña y respecto al armario... – Hizo una pausa para pensar en lo que iba a decir. – ¿Y si viniesen a buscar algo de ropa? Te encontrarían allí encerrado, ¿Y entonces que le diríamos?  
—Que me estabas ayudando a salir del armario.—Justin sonrió.  
Alex se cruzó de brazos, todavía le temblaban las piernas.  
—¿Se supone que es un chiste?  
—Sí, pero parece que no te ha hecho ninguna gracia.  
—Pues no. – Y Alex lo miró muy serio.  
—Bueno pues le decimos que estaba intentando entrar en Narnia.  
Y entonces los labios de Alex se torcieron una ligera sonrisa, sacudió un poco la cabeza como intentando que desapareciese.  
—Dios, eres tan jodidamente típico. – después miró al armario. – De todas formas no hay remedio. – susurró pensando por unos segundos en la pistola que tenía allí escondida, no había un solo momento que al mirar aquella puerta no se acordase.

– ¿Qué has dicho? – Justin una vez más lo sacó de sus pensamientos para traerlo al mundo real.

– Que eres un caso.

– Eso había entendido.

– ¡Jódete, Foley!

El móvil de Justin comenzó a vibrar y unas milésimas de segundos después una canción proveniente del teléfono de Alex comenzó a sonar a trompicones debido a que llegaba cada dos segundos un mensaje y una vez que llegaba la canción volvía a empezar.

Justin sacó su teléfono de sus pantalones y miró los mensajes.

– Son de Tony y todos del grupo, ¡Que se jodan! – Y silenció el teléfono.

Alex agarró el suyo y miró los mensajes, inmediatamente se puso pálido y le comenzaron de nuevo a temblar las piernas, dio dos saltos para intentar detenerlo y se sentó en la cama, todavía temblaban.

– Joder, han asesinado al orientador, al señor Porter.

– Más motivo para no hacerles caso. – Justin apoyó una mano sobre la rodilla de Alex.

Alex se quedó en silencio, de nuevo la misma melodía inundó la habitación, seguían llegando mensajes, volvió su vista a Justin.

– ¿No tienes miedo a ser el siguiente? – le preguntó y en seguida apagó el teléfono, estaba seguro de que él era el que debía tomar la decisión de Justin, no el propio Justin, después de todo era él quien buscaba morirse. – Porque está claro que viene a por nosotros.

Justin se quedó en silencio durante un par de segundos.

– Obvio que tengo miedo, pero estoy intentando rehacer mi vida, ¡Quiero empezar de nuevo! Y sé que lo mejor para hacerlo es olvidar el tema de Hannah Baker aunque me cueste la vida y tú... – Justin observó como el pomo de la puerta comenzó a girar y hubo un empujón al otro lado de la puerta, Justin rápidamente se levantó de la cama y se metió debajo de ella. – deberías hacer lo mismo.

**Tyler:**

– Dios, dos muertes en menos de una semana. – había comentado su padre a la hora del desayuno. – Vamos a tener que cambiarte de instituto, primero te rompen los cristales unos gamberros y ahora es muy probable que esos gamberros se hayan convertido en asesinos.

– Razón no te falta. – respondió Tyler.

Una vez salida la noticia en el telediario su madre apagó la televisión.

– Eso no puede ser, tienen que hacer algo o habrá una tercera víctima vinculada al instituto. – dijo su madre.

– Depende si la víctima no es tan inocente no tendría la policía porque detenerlo.

Sus padres se quedaron en silencio, no sabían como responder ante el comentario de su hijo y finalmente su madre optó por decirle.

– Hijo, no digas tonterías.

**Zach:**

Las manos le temblaban mientras intentaba lanzar la pelota y encestar en la canasta de su jardín, falló el tiro, una vez más, como mucho habría encestado siete en todo el tiempo y todos los tiros que llevaba.  
Los mensajes del grupo recién acababan de empezar a llegar a su teléfono, no le cabía ninguna duda de que eran por Porter, pero él ya se había enterado dos horas antes por su madre que lo despertó sobresaltada al escuchar las noticias en la radio del despertador que ponía siempre su padre para despertarse a tiempo para ir a trabajar, dos asesinatos en la misma semana, aquello era demasiado.

"Zach, te quedarás en casa la próxima semana o mejor aún te mandaré a visitar a tus abuelos"

No le dijo que estaba exagerando, porque él sabía que estaba en la lista de Hannah Baker, de las personas a las que iban a matar, tal vez no fuese el siguiente, pero tarde o temprano le tocaría el turno.

"He oído en las noticias que lo que mató a tu amigo Bryce fue que envenenaron su botella de agua, la que seguramente bebió después de entrenar, ¿Y si a ti te hacen lo mismo?"

Los comentarios de su madre tan solo lo habían asustado más hasta tan punto que para evitar que le diese un ataque de ansiedad y para distraerse estaba intentando encestar en la canasta, llevaba casi una hora haciendo lo mismo y el fuerte dolor en su pecho no se detenía.

Por fin llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba hablar con alguien y escogió a Justin.


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Capítulo 5:** _

_Cuatro días después:_

**Justin:**

Hacía más de diez minutos que había terminado su turno y ese tiempo lo había utilizado para dar un paseo sin rumbo con el fin de alejarse del local donde trabajaba.

Por fin se detuvo miró la hora en su teléfono las tres menos cuarto de la mañana, treinta mensajes, uno de Standall y ni tan siquiera se había planteado comenzar a ir hacia la casa de Alex, sacó de los bolsillos de su chaqueta un porro y un mechero, le prendió fuego y comenzó a fumarlo. Lo necesitaba, ¿Cuánto había conseguido aguantar? Una semana y dos días o por ahí estaba su récord, ni él se lo creyó después de todo nueva vida, viejas costumbres.

Volvió a dar otro calada y sonrió, sin duda lo echaba en falta mucho más de lo que estaba echando en falta el alcohol, pero aún así tenía pensado pasarse por la casa de Montgomery el próximo viernes ya que daría una fiesta y si tuviese suerte a las tres de la mañana todavía estarían allí.

Una penúltima espiración, una última calada, y tiró el porro al suelo, lo pisó y sonrió, ese era el último que le quedaba y ni de broma iba a pedirle dinero a Standall para comprar otro, o eso pensaba, ¿O tal vez si que llegaría a hacerlo sin importar lo que pensase ahora?  
Depende mucho de cómo se sintiese y que tan alto necesitará elevarse a las nubes. Caerse de ellas era lo peor que podía pasarle y está semana intentando volver a comenzar le había pasado ya demasiadas veces.

Cuando se cae de las nubes comienza una fuerte opresión en su pecho, unas ganas intensas de llorar y de esconderse del mundo que le está haciendo daño, está seguro de que el dolor que siente en el corazón es psicológico ya que es como si de repente apareciese una pequeña aguja de la nada que se clavase en el corazón y no lo dejase ser feliz.

Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo posiblemente acabase de llegar otro mensaje de Alex, no entendía como diablos podía quedarse levantado hasta tan tarde esperándolo.

Volvió a sacarlo de su bolsillo y descubrió que tenía razón, tenía ahora dos mensajes de Alex y veintinueve de Zach al cual llevaba ignorando desde el sábado cuando el hermano de Alex tuvo que interrumpir en su habitación para decirle que un compañero de clase, Zach, lo estaba llamando por el fijo debido a que no podía contactar con él por el móvil ya que Justin lo tenía silenciado y el de Alex estaba apagado. Alex había intercambiado un par de palabras con él y le había prometido que Justin lo llamaría en cuanto pudiera... y ahí había quedado... debido a que no tenía ninguna intención de llamarlo por el momento.

Por fin comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacia la casa de Alex con la única compañía de la luz de las farolas y de algún que otro coche que circulaba.

Llegó sobre las tres y trece a la casa, del cuarto de Alex salía una tenue luz, posiblemente debido a la lámpara que tenía en la mesilla de noche.

Miró a su alrededor para comprobar que no había ningún vecino en la ventana o pasando por la calle y decidió subir.

Al primer intentó se resbaló y se cayó de espaldas, rápidamente se levantó y se frotó la parte dolorida.

– Mierda.- exclamó en un susurro para no despertar a nadie.

Se sacudió la cabeza y está vez subió con algo más de cuidado. Por fin llegó al alfeizar de la ventana y con un salto bastante torpe, cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

– Joder, Foley, ¿Estás borracho o algo así?

– Una mala noche la tiene cualquiera.

Alex se sentó en la cama, tenía una mano apoyada en el estómago y un par de segundos después se tuvo que llevar la otra, cerró los ojos mientras una punzada de dolor lo sacudía por dentro, cuando el dolor se había vuelto a calmar abrió los ojos y encontró a Justin en ropa interior con tan solo una camiseta como dormía cada noche, estaba cepillándose los dientes.

– ¿Cómo va el estómago?

– Va mejorando. – mintió, se fijó en los ojos algo enrojecidos de Justin. – ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Sí, solo estoy algo cansado por la falta de sueño, ahora duermo menos horas que antes y todavía no me he acostumbrado.

**Tyler:**

El lunes Tony había convocado una reunión a la hora del almuerzo, que había sido un éxito comparado con la última ya que los únicos que no se habían presentado eran Alex, Zach y Justin, para hablar de la muerte de Porter, nada más, pero a medida que avanzaba la conversación había terminado con la creencia de que alguien de los mencionados en las cintas debía de ser el culpable de todo eso.

No pudo evitar escuchar en su mente la pregunta que hizo Courney antes de que sonase el timbre y todos se dispersasen para ir a sus respectivas clases.

– ¿Quién creéis que será el siguiente?

– Si va por orden de culpabilidad, el siguiente en tener todas las papeletas es Justin, su nombre aparece dos veces y además es quien comenzó todo esto, ¡No puedo creer que no lo haya matado aún! Si es más culpable que Porter de todo lo que le sucedió a Hannah.– Le había respondido Marcus.  
La conversación seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza como un disco rayado.

Apenas faltaban seis minutos para que sonase el timbre indicando el final de las clases. Tenía prisa todavía tenía que revelar las fotos para la revista que se publicaría el viernes y entregárselas antes de las cinco a Ryan cosa que debería haber hecho ayer martes.  
Se detuvo en seco en el último tramo de escaleras y rápidamente volvió sobre sus pasos hacia el descansillo de la escalera cuando vio la puerta del salón de actos abrirse lentamente.  
—Standall, no seas cabezota, el puto dolor de estómago te está matando, déjame ayudarte al menos hasta el final del instituto.—Estaba seguro de que era la voz de Justin.  
—Foley, joder, que ya me encuentro mejor, no necesito que me ayudes.  
La mano derecha de Justin estaba por encima de la zona izquierda de la cadera de Alex y su mano izquierda agarraba el brazo derecho de Alex que estaba rodeando el cuello de Justin.  
No se lo pensó dos veces, cogió la cámara y les tomó una foto.  
 **Alex:**

Se llevó las manos al estómago una fuerte punzada de dolor acababa de invadirlo.  
—Dios, Standall ya te dije que te quedarás en casa.— Justin comenzó a hacerle círculos en la espalda.  
Estaban los dos sentados en las butacas del salón de actos se habían saltado la cuarta y la quinta hora.  
—No es para...¡ah!—apretó el agarre sobre su estómago, sintió los ojos húmedos.— tanto.  
La mano de Justin fue hacia su estómago y comenzó a acariciarlo.  
—¿Te has tomado algún calmante?  
Alex rápidamente le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.  
—Estoy prácticamente muriéndome de dolor a tu lado y me preguntas eso,¿Qué crees? ¿Que no lo he hecho? Pero casi no funcionan, me dura cuatro horas el efecto y cada vez menos, tengo que aumentar la dosis y es una cosa que el médico no me recomienda por los efectos secundarios que puede conllevar a la larga.  
Otra punzada de dolor y la mano que seguía cerca del hombro de Justin rápidamente volvió a su estómago.  
Desde el sábado le había vuelto los fuertes dolores en el estómago, pero cada día se habían acentuado más, ese dato no se lo había comentado a Justin... ni a él ni a nadie.

– Joder, vaya mierda.

– ¿A mí me lo dices?

Se mantuvo tranquilo por unos segundos hasta que de nuevo otra punzada de dolor lo golpeo.

– Mierda, necesito tumbarme aveces el dolor mengua así.

– Vale, vamos si eso al gimnasio y te tumbas en las gradas un rato, el profesor de educación física nunca suele estar a última hora ni los miércoles ni los viernes, y a tercera hora los lunes...

– ¿Cómo diablos sabes eso?— lo interrumpió.

– Porque aveces me escapó por la puerta del gimnasio y aunque me pongan falta y llamen a mi casa, con lo que le importó a mi madre no sucede nada, nunca sucede nada.— Justin colocó su mano por encima de la zona izquierda de la cadera de Alex.—Venga, vamos, yo te ayudo.  
Intentó incorporarse, pero en ese momento le era imposible.  
—Mierda, no puedo, justo ahora no.—volvió a sentarse y se apretó el estómago con fuerza. —Mejor quedémonos.

Alex decidió cerrar los ojos e intentó respirar tranquilamente, estaba seguro de que no hacía falta que se pegase un tiro, aquel dolor acabaría antes con él.

– ¿Y siempre has vivido con esos dolores? – Escuchó la voz de Justin, sus manos estaban empezando a acariciar el cabello de Alex.

– Sí, pero no son siempre tan fuertes, te lo juro, normalmente son así cuando estoy muy nervioso o triste... Seguramente ha sido la muerte de Porter. – Justin se sentó a su lado durante un par de segundos se hizo un silencio. – Al final, ¿Has hablado con Zach? – Notó a Justin comenzando a acariciándole una de las mejillas con el dedo pulgar.

— No, lo llevó ignorado desde el sábado.  
— Sonaba afectado.  
— Es un niño de mamá lo superará.  
—Tío, es tu mejor amigo, deberías estar ahí...— se estremeció de dolor.—para él.  
—Como él estuvo para mí unas semanas atrás...  
—La gente se cansa.— Alex abrió los ojos y miró a Justin a los ojos.— y puede que por una vez estuviese harto de tus problemas de mierda, que no hacían más que repetirse como un puto ciclo sin fin. ¿Te has parado a pensar alguna vez en los problemas que puede tener Zach? Porque puede que no sean tan graves como los tuyos, pero aún así los tiene y tiene que solucionarlos para volver a ser feliz y continuar sobreviviendo.  
Las palabras de Alex lo hieren una vez más ha bajado de la nube y ya no le queda ningún porro para solucionarlo, ni una mísera gota de alcohol ni tan siquiera un céntimo con que poder solucionarlo.  
—En el fondo todos somos egoístas.—apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Justin.— Y si no lo fuéramos seríamos gilipollas. Yo pienso que la gente solo hace favores para verse bien ante los ojos de la sociedad o puede que tan solo los hagan para que la otra persona se sienta obligada a devolvérselo.  
Justin bajó la cabeza y miró a Alex.  
— ¿Y tú entonces por qué me estás ayudando?  
Alex se paró un segundo a pensarlo, cada vez tenía más claro que hiciese lo que hiciese por Justin esto no le iba a ayudar en nada de lo que viniese después de matarse.

Al menos se iría con la conciencia tranquila ~ logró pensar para sí mismo.

—Porque soy gilipollas.— respondió finalmente y de los labios de Justin escapó una media sonrisa.

**Zach:**

Estaba nervioso y aún por encima hacía cuatro días que no estaba durmiendo bien. Menos mal que como su madre le había dicho no iba a asistir al instituto mientras ese asesino siguiese suelto y gracias al cielo así lo había hecho, llevaba tres días sin ir.  
Lo que todavía no había conseguido era hablar con Justin así que allí estaba a la puerta de la casa de Alex esperando a que llegasen antes de que mañana en la mañana se marchase a la casa de sus abuelos maternos a diez mil doscientos kilómetros de allí.

**Ryan:**

Casi había acabado con todos los artículos que iba a publicar en la revista escolar de este viernes, más de un cuarto de la revista está semana iba a estar dedicada a Porter y aunque muy a su pesar también a Bryce conmemorando sus muertes y haciendo un gran resumen de la huella que habían dejado en el instituto. En la parte de Bryce se hablaba de todos los premios deportivos que habían ganado para el instituto mientras que en la de Porter se hablaba de los chicos a los que él ayudó a "sobrevivir en el instituto"

Tyler entró en la habitación y dejó una pila de fotos recién reveladas en frente de Ryan.

— Estoy a punto de acabar la maquetación, se supone que debías tenerlas ayer todas.

— He estado la semana pasada muy ocupado, además quería tener un buen número de fotos para darte a escoger y ya que he tardado tanto ya te he adelantado el tiempo de espera de la revelación, solo coges las que te gusten y las demás las guardo.

Ryan cogió las fotos y las miró.  
La primera que era una foto de Clay y Skye tomados de la mano por los pasillos del instituto, la apartó, continúo pasándolas con bastante calma ya que quería fijarse bien en los detalles. Apenas había apartado seis fotos cuando llegó al final, apartó la última y le devolvió el manojo de fotos a Tyler.

—Pues ya está, muchas gracias, Tyler, la próxima vez intenta ser más puntual y eso es todo.

Volvió a ver las fotos que había apartado y se detuvo en la última, puede que tal vez añadiese un último artículo antes de cerrar la edición de la revista.

....... 


	7. Capítulo 6

**_Capítulo 6:_ **

_Dos días después:_

**Courney** **:**

Marcus la detuvo en el pasillo antes de dirigirse al aula donde le tocaba la primera clase. Le tendió la revista que Ryan acababa de sacar, necesitaba una excusa con la que acercarse a ella y esa le parecía la mejor.

—La he visto por encima, la de está semana va a causar una revuelta fijo... —Courney la hojeo por encima y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de a lo que se refería Marcus. Courney leyó el párrafo que estaba escrito al lado de la foto que estaba posiblemente mal situada en la sección de la revista.

—Será su problema.

Courney le volvió a entregar la revista a Marcus, se dio media vuelta, estaba a punto de proseguir su camino cuando Marcus le agarró del brazo.

—Una cosa más, entonces, ¿Estás segura de que quieres formalizarlo? es decir, aunque todo el mundo piense que estamos saliendo ya.

—Sí, lo estoy.

Marcus apoyó una mano sobre las taquillas y miró a Courney poco a poco se estaban quedando solos en los pasillos, estaba seguro de qué iban a llegar tarde y posiblemente no asistiesen a la primera clase, pero necesitaba hablar ya del tema.

—¿Y eso te haría feliz?

—Sí, claro que sí.

Courney apoyó la espalda contra las taquillas mientras Marcus la observaba.

—Entonces, ¿las cintas mienten? — una vez más esa dichosa pregunta, estaba segura de que nunca se iba a librar de ella.

— Por supuesto **,** solo fue la tensión del momento, nada más.

—¿Estás segura?

Courney sonrió ante la pregunta.

— Claro, que pesado con la pregunta.

—Vale, perfecto. — y la besó de improvisto.

No sintió nada, ni una chispa, ni ganas de volver a hacerlo, pero una vez que el beso entre ellos se corto, ella le dio otro a él, ¿Por qué motivo? Una vez más la opinión de los demás, estaba convencida de que eso era lo único que podía hacer para tener una vida tranquila, si los demás estaban contentos con sus decisiones todo su mundo sería perfecto por muy infeliz que se hiciese su vida, estaría atrapada en un mundo perfecto.

No podía ser lesbiana y mucho menos con sus padres gays, han peleado mucho para poder casarse, han peleado mucho para poder adoptar para tener un niño a su cargo y si ella resultase ser lesbiana volverían los idiotas de siempre a argumentar que la homosexualidad es una enfermedad que se puede contagiar, que los niños que crecen en familias así creen que eso es normal y así es como deben vivir. Puso los ojos en blanco, puros idiotas con los que debía compartir el mundo en el que vivía.

**Justin** **:**

Sin duda no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a Zach hasta estos dos últimos días cuando le había dicho que se iba a mudar a Inglaterra y que era muy probable que en muchos meses no se volviesen a ver. Zach le había contado sus nervios, la opresión que sentía en el corazón al pensar que iba a ser el siguiente, su miedo a morir, Justin suspiró y garabateo algo en su libreta de física, varias rayas sin sentido aparente, posiblemente Justin fuese para Zach lo más parecido a un amigo que jamás había tenido y si él ya era una mierda como amigo, ¿Cómo habrían sido el resto?

La vida estaba llena de personas falsas.

Por fin sonó el timbre indicando el final de la primera hora y el principio de la segunda.

Tenía clase de química con Montgomery, así que se sentó a su lado y observó que estaba leyendo la revista del colegio, levantó la vista y al ver que era Justin sonrió.

—No sabía que Alex y tú andabais saliendo aunque era obvio últimamente pasáis más tiempo juntos que con otras personas.

La afirmación pilló por sorpresa a Justin.

— No estamos saliendo.

—Entonces ¿sois folla-amigos?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Quién en su sano juicio se tiraría a Standall! — Y casi al instante se llevó las manos a la boca, no quería decir eso.

Montgomery se rió ante la afirmación de Justin.

—Si, tienes razón. Hay que estar muy desesperado...

—Solo somos amigos, conocidos, nada más.

— A veces no lo parece, ¿No te estará volviendo gay?

— Standall, no es gay y aunque lo fuese, ¿ A mí que me importa su vida sexual?

Montgomery volvió a reírse ante sus palabras.

—Joder, Justin, ahora eres tú el más maduro, claro, ya que Zach se ha ido hay que tomar su lugar, pena que no tengas coche, ni una buena casa para compensar las lecciones que das y que nadie tiene ganas de escuchar.

Justin sintió una punzada en su interior, así era como debía sentirse Zach todos los días, ignorado y solo teniendo amigos por sus cosas o para lo que le convenía... como era él.

La clase se quedó en silencio, señal de que había entrado el profesor. Podía escuchar al profesor calcando con la tiza sobre la pizarra y con ese amargor que empezaba a subirle hasta la boca causado por Montgomery soportó la clase de química.

(...)

Tercera hora cada vez estaba más seguro que no lo iba a poder soportar, necesitaba fumarse algo o beber, pero no le quedaba nada y no tenía ni un mísero céntimo para conseguir nada.

Una vez que sonó el timbre indicando el fin de la tercera hora y el comienzo del recreo se dirigió a la cafetería para pedirle un porro a Montgomery, estaba seguro de que él llevaría algo encima.

Estaba a penas a un pasillo de distancia de la cafetería cuando escuchó un estruendo en el aula de informática, no se lo pensó dos veces fue a ver que pasaba junto con algunos curiosos más, se abrió paso hasta la puerta entre ya unas siete personas para encontrarse a Alex persiguiendo a Ryan.

—Te juro que hoy te mato. — En el transcurso de esa persecución uno de los dos debió de tirar una de las pantallas de ordenador que el colegio consideraba de está generación causando el gran estruendo.

Justin se quedó observando la escena hasta que por fin Alex atrapó a Ryan y lo empujó contra el suelo, se tiró encima de él, mierda, aquello iba en serio, ¿Y ahora que hacía? No fue hasta el segundo puñetazo que recibió Ryan que se dignó a ir a junto de ellos y a agarrar a Alex obligándole a mantener los brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda.

—¿Qué mierda, Foley? ¡Déjame, joder! ¡Tengo que defender mi honor!

— ¿Qué honor? No estamos en el siglo pasado, Alex, por dios. — Y lo arrastró lejos de Ryan. — Entra en razón.

—Vaya, Standall tiene que venir tu novio a detenerte. — Justin reconoció la voz de uno de sus ex-compañeros del equipo de baloncesto, Janín.

Alex comenzó a retorcerse ante el agarre de Justin mientras Ryan se incorporaba, estaba sangrando por la nariz.

De repente una de las profesoras se abrió pasó entre los alumnos que estaban merodeando en la puerta como había hecho Justin minutos atrás.

— Vosotros tres al despacho ahora. — No la conocían posiblemente fuese una nueva que había entrado este año.

**Ryan** **:**

Dejaron un espacio de tres sillas entre Alex y Ryan, Justin se sentó al lado de Alex y observó a Ryan, la profesora nueva le había tendido un pañuelo para intentar cortar la hemorragia de su nariz, le había dicho que apretase suavemente la nariz y que echase la cabeza hacia delante.

—¿Por qué diablos has hecho eso?

Alex se cruzó de brazos y lo miró enfadado.

— ¿Eres retrasado o qué te pasa? — le susurró como si eso evitase que Ryan escuchase toda su conversación desde donde estaba sentado. —¿No has leído el párrafo que ha escrito sobre nosotros? Claro como no obtuvo una foto con la que jodernos la vida, tenía que inventarse algo.

Justin puso los ojos en blanco.

— No, no lo he leído, pero supongo que habría publicado algo así por la conversación que tuve hoy con Montgomery.

—¿Y no te importó? —Justin apoyó una mano en la rodilla de Alex que rápidamente Alex apartó. — No me toques, por favor.

—Está bien, como quieras, pero, ¿A qué diablos venía el rollo del honor?

Alex escondió su cara entre sus manos.

—Si mi padre se enterá de eso, de ese artículo, de lo que piensa el instituto de mí, estoy acabado.

Justin empezó a acariciarle la espalda a Alex.

—Alex, no exageres.

Alex levantó la cabeza, apartó la mano de Justin de su espalda y miró a Justin a los ojos.

—¡No, exagero! Mi padre es así, una vez un chaval homosexual denunció una agresión homofóbica, ¿Y sabes que hizo mi padre? Le dijo que él tenía la culpa, que si fuese una persona normal, no se hubiese buscado esos problemas y ya olvidate si tiene que ir a un club nocturno LGBT porque hay una pelea, esos sitios ni los pisa. — hizo una pausa, volvió a bajar la cabeza y miró hacia el suelo. — Solo pensé que si le daba una paliza a Ryan, mi padre pensaría que eso era una mentira... — Hizo una pausa y se dijo mentalmente para sí las palabras que acababa de decirse. — Que lo es claro, pero mi padre, ¡Yo qué sé! Y ahora que los policía anda de vez en cuando de un lado al otro del instituto... ¡Ni siquiera sé en que pensé!

Y Alex volvió a esconder la cara entre sus manos, las consecuencias de lo que había hecho le acarrearon pagar todos los daños y cuatro días de expulsión, días en los que ni Justin ni Alex se presentaron a clase.

**Tyler** **:**

—¿Y desde cuando te han dado ganas de aprender a conducir? — le preguntó su padre una vez que su hijo le había dicho aquella extraña afirmación:

"Quiero comenzar a conducir" — le había dicho, lo suyo siempre había sido sacar fotos y encerrarse en una habitación casi a oscuras para revelarlas.

—Porque creo que va siendo hora, no puede depender de vosotros siempre, además ya tengo la edad suficiente.

**Alex** **:**

Miró a su madre preparar la cena mientras él colocaba los platos, lo había querido castigar por su conducta, pero su padre no la dejó.

"Ha hecho lo correcto, yo si fuese él habría hecho lo mismo" — fue lo único que había dicho su padre al respecto.

—Alex. — escuchó la voz de su padre a sus espaldas, se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos. — ¿Has visto la pistola de repuesto que tenía en mi despacho? Ha desaparecido y tu hermano no sabe nada al respecto.

—No, no sé nada, ¿Estás seguro de que no la ha llevado para alardear con sus amigos? — lo respondió con tranquilidad cómo si el no fuese quien hubiese cogido la pistola de donde la guardaba su padre, hubiese intentado pegarse un tiro y la tuviese escondida en el armario.

—Yo no la he agarrado. — dijo su hermano entrando en la cocina. — ¿No la habrás cogido tú para amenazar a alguien?

—No, yo no he sido.

— Pues alguien ha tenido que hacerlo. —respondió su padre.

—¿Y no la habrás guardado en otro lugar y se te habrá olvidado? — respondió su madre mientras colocaba todo en una fuente que después llevó a la mesa.

—No, estoy seguro de que no lo he hecho, ¿Y alguno de vuestros amigos? No habrá entrado en el despacho sin que os hubieseis enterado.

— Es posible, conociendo a los amigos de mi hermano. — dijo Alex y recibió un codazo de parte de su hermano.

—Sí tal vez fuese eso. — dijo su padre, sonaba poco convencido y la verdad es que razones para hacerlo no le faltaban. —De todas formas lo reportare y espero que pronto aparezca, tenga quien la tenga.

Todos asintieron y por el resto de la noche no se dijo ni una palabra más sobre el tema. Apenas ceno como mucho picó la ensalada, todavía seguía teniendo los dolores en el estómago, al terminar se tomó una infusión y a las once y media de la noche subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta con pestillo. Se dirigió a la puerta del armario y sacó la caja donde tenía guardada la pistola, la sacó de ella y comprobó una vez más, aunque ya lo sabía, que estaba cargada.

La miró, se puso en frente del espejo y se apuntó a la sien. Solo tendría que apretar el gatillo y todos sus problemas se terminarían.

Y lo intentó, se juró a sí mismo que lo intentó una vez más para fracasar, guardo de nuevo todo en su sitio, agarró un poco de dinero del que tenía ahorrado y que en esos últimos días había gastado en Justin y con mucho cuidado bajo por la ventana de su habitación como había visto hacer a Justin varias veces en esta semana.

Se dirigió al local donde trabajaba Justin y una vez allí pidió un café con leche, se sentó en una de las mesas más próximas a la ventana, estaba temblando y se dio cuenta de que en casi toda la noche Justin no le quitó la vista de encima, tan solo lo había hecho cuando había entrado algún cliente, que era cuando Alex pasaba a observarle a él, como sonreía, como preguntaba que iba a tomar y como después le servía lo que había pedido en una bandeja de color rojo y volvía a sonreír. No le cabía ninguna duda de porque lo habían escogido a él entre todas las solicitudes que posiblemente el local hubiese recibido, de porque era él el encargado de los pedidos y de la caja, era por esa estúpida sonrisa que aunque no lo quisiese admitir poco a poco estaba comenzando a cautivarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy dueña de Por trece razones.


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Capítulo**_   _ **7:**_

No tiene ni idea de como lo va a hacer está vez, pero algo sabe, ya ha escogido quien será el próximo en caer y desde el lugar donde está le saca una foto.

_Cinco días después:_

**Jessica** **:**

No iba a mentir, como ella pensaba estaba mucho mejor desde que Bryce estaba muerto, ya nunca más volvería a hacerle daño, ni a ella ni a ninguna otra chica más.

Ninguna de las sesiones del grupo de apoyo en el que la había metido su padre, ni las charlas con la psicóloga la habían ayudado tanto, pero iba a continuar yendo a ellas porque todavía no lo había superado y es que todavía no se hacía a la idea de que le hubiese pasado a ella y que tendrá que vivir todo el resto de su vida con ello.

Se había anotado hace apenas unos dos días a una clase de defensa personal, algo de idea tenía ya que su padre años atrás le había dado algunas clases, pero, ¿De qué sirvieron a la hora de la verdad?

**Alex** **:**

Cerró la ventana de una vez por todas. Justin no había aparecido a las tres de la mañana como solía hacerlo normalmente, tal vez fuese porque ayer no se había presentado al trabajo y él lo sabía porque lo habían llamado a su teléfono para justificar su falta, le avisaron de que si una cosa así volvía a pasar podía perder su trabajo. Alex les había prometido que no volvería a pasar y que el próximo domingo y el siguiente, aunque era su día de descanso iría a trabajar para compensarlo a sí como lo tuviese que llevar él mismo a patadas.

No tenía ni idea de dónde se había metido, pero nada bueno debía de sucederle. Anoche lo llamó más de cinco veces y le dejó por lo menos doce mensajes, aún, a las diez de la mañana como estaban ni siquiera los había visto, ¿Qué diablos habría hecho ayer? Lo único raro que había notado Alex en Justin es que salió dos horas antes de lo normal.

Notaba poco a poco como los pinchazos en el estómago aumentaban, estaba preocupado por Justin, anoche apenas había dormido por su culpa, una vez más, había dejado durante toda la noche la ventana abierta, helándose de frío, para que entrase y aún así no iba a aparecer por eso la cerró, después de todo, todo el mundo se cansa de esperar.

**Ryan** **:**

Comenzaba de nuevo la maquetación de la revista para esta semana, un último escándalo más y como le había avisado el director y la subdirectora se acabaría todo.  
Lanzó un suspiro de decepción, tres años totalmente perdidos, además que todas las esperanzas de su futuro se centraban en ella, en su revista, para poder ser elegido en la universidad que el decidiese (y que aún no había escogido en cual iba a ser, pero aún tenía hasta que finalizase el curso para pensarlo ).

De nuevo pensó en la conversación que había escuchado que tenían Justin y Alex sobre el padre de Alex el pasado viernes y que posiblemente hubiese hecho reaccionar a Alex como lo hizo de una forma completamente homofóbica y sin razón... Y eso le hizo pasar rápidamente a Courney y a como negaba que era lesbiana.

Miró de nuevo la pantalla del ordenador que tenía delante de sus narices y le dio otro bocado a su sandwich de mortadela, en un cuarto de hora se acabaría el recreo y tendría que volver a sus clases.

Tal vez debería escribir un artículo sobre la homofobia para está semana.

**Marcus** **:**

Cuarta hora, acababa de despedirse de Courney y estaba a punto de dirigirse a su siguiente clase cuando de repente Montgomery lo frenó. No recordaba haberlo visto a tercera hora en clase de lengua.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

\- Ayer Justin me contó una cosa muy interesante.

Marcus puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Y qué fue? - dijo sin una pizca de interés en su vida.

\- Que le gusta Alex.

\- ¿Y con eso me estás diciendo?

\- Tío, es un cotilleo, voy a hacer que todo el mundo se entere, y estoy casi seguro de que a Alex también le gusta, sabes que Ryan tiene buen ojo para esas cosas así que en cuanto vuelva el viernes voy a putear a Standall a más no poder.

\- Que infantil puedes llegar a ser aveces.

\- Al menos no dejo que una bollera me utilice para ser su tapadera.

\- No es lesbiana...

\- Entonces, ¿Qué es? ¿Bisexual?

Marcus se quedó callado por un par de segundos buscando en que responderle.

\- ¿Y a ti que más te da? Es mi novia así que cuidado con lo que dices de ella a partir de ahora.

**Justin** **:**

Se abrazó a si mismo, estaba temblando de frío, los dientes le castañeaban, aún se sorprendía de que hubiese sido capaz de dormir en uno de los bancos del parque, donde ahora estaba sentado.

Era el mismo parque en que le dio su primer beso a Hannah, donde comenzó toda la historia de las cintas y todo era por su culpa.

Estaba completamente solo a excepción de alguna que otra persona que estaba sacando a pasear al perro.

Los observaba en silencio y envidiaba su suerte. Ayer había recaído con ganas, se había ido a casa de Montgomery para pedirle una botella de alcohol o algún porro que tuviese, pero Montgomery solo se lo iba a dar si se la tomaba con él.

" Por los viejos tiempos" - le había dicho.

"Por los viejos tiempos" - había repetido él.

Tiempos de los cuales habían pasado apenas dos semanas.

Después de aquello, estaba seguro de que habían bebido otra botella de un alcohol diferente, ¿Era Whisky o ginebra o tal vez tequila? Ya ni se acordaba de que diablos había bebido ¡Qué mas daba! Lo importante era que era alcohol.

Se habían tomado como tres botellas juntos y después habían fumado un porro cada uno. Después Montgomery le había recomendado que lo mejor era que se fuese ya que su padre estaría a punto de llegar a eso de la una... y así era como había acabado durmiendo en el mismo banco donde ahora estaba sentado, después de todo ¿A dónde diablos iba en el estado en el que estaba anoche? No podía ir a casa de Alex así, sería abusar de su confianza, de su hospitalidad.

Se había despertado con los primeros rayos del Sol que le habían dado de bruces en la cara haciéndolo volver al mundo real junto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que todavía no se había desvanecido.

Se mordió el labio, y pensar que toda aquella mierda había pasado porque comenzó a pensar en su vida, a recordar cosas, a ser consciente una vez más que no tenía a nada ni a nadie y todos esos pensamientos se habían disparado por una sola gilipollez, cuando abrió la mochila para darle a Standall la ropa que tenía que lavar está semana, cuando abrió la bolsa y se dio cuenta de que eso era todo lo que tenía, que sin duda lo más valioso que tenía era su chaqueta del Liberty.

Lanzó un bufido al aire, aveces no entendía a Alex, tenía una vida casi perfecta y aún así era infeliz, por eso fue a buscarlo el viernes al trabajo para que una vez de camino a casa se desmoronase y comenzase a llorar. Lo único que había sacado bueno del viernes había sido tener que abrazarlo durante largo rato para tranquilizarlo, sin lugar a dudas lo volvería a hacer, las veces que hiciese falta.

Una vez que su dolor de cabeza menguó se encaminó a casa de Alex, tarde o temprano tendría que hacerle frente. Al llegar, se dio cuenta de que la ventana de su cuarto estaba cerrada, seguro que estaba enfadado con él por no avisarle de que anoche no iba a dormir.

Dio tres golpes en la puerta y llamó al timbre, en menos de medio minuto abrieron la puerta.

\- Eres un idiota. - Alex se cruzó de brazos en frente a la puerta, sí, estaba enfadado.

\- Lo siento, anoche me quede a dormir en casa de Montgomery...

\- Eso explica porque hueles tanto a alcohol... joder... Foley, entra, que estás temblando de frío.

No se lo tuvo que repetir dos veces, una vez dentro cerró la puerta. Se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos.

\- De verdad, eres un verdadero idiota podrías haberte dignado a ver los mensajes y ya de paso contestarlos . - hizo una pausa. Justin estaba mirando hacía el suelo no tenía ganas de ver a Alex a los ojos, sabía que si lo hacía podía romperse en cualquier momento. - Voy a por unas toallas, te hará bien una ducha caliente.

Alex subió las escaleras y Justin lo siguió detrás, lo vio detenerse una vez acabó de subir las escaleras y abrir la puerta del armario que estaba a su derecha, subió rápidamente y lo abrazó de espaldas.

\- Lo siento mucho, sé que la he vuelto a fastidiar, pero lo necesitaba. - Apoyó su cara contra la espalda de Alex estaba comenzando a llorar. - No sabes lo jodido que es empezar de cero... - su voz sonaba completamente rota.

Alex terminó de sacar las toallas, se dio la vuelta y le dio un rápido abrazo.

\- Ey, tranquilo, no pasa nada. - susurró para intentar tranquilizarlo, le tendió las toallas en la mano y le frotó la espalda .

\- Joder, sí que pasa, intento hacer las cosas bien está vez, como creo que debería hacerlas sin arrepentirme de nada y aún así la cago, mejor sera que me rinda como hizo Hannah y le deje de dar oportunidades a la vida. - lo último salió de su boca sin pensarlo, no tenía las agallas suficientes para hacerlo, era muy difícil, ¿Qué estaba esperando diciendo aquello?

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando Alex volvió a abrazarlo está vez con más fuerza, con las manos en las caderas de Justin y atrayéndolo más hacía él, escondió la cara en el hueco del cuello de Alex.

Eso era lo que esperaba, una respuesta por parte de Alex que demostrase que a alguien todavía le importaba.

\- Ni lo pienses... - Alex se mordió el labio, sabía que no era el más indicado para decir eso y por ello la frase murió ahí.

Los palmas de las manos de Justin recorrieron y frotaron toda la columna vertebral de Alex.

"Sería un buen momento para besarlo" - logró pensar Justin una vez que sus manos se detuvieron, pero no lo hizo.

Alex se separó de él y se frotó los ojos con las mangas de su camisa.

\- Y ahora duchate, que estoy seguro de que mi padre no tardará en llegar y después llegará mi hermano y ya olvidate de hacerlo.

Se miraron a los ojos.

\- Dios, Standall, acabas de arruinar un momento perfecto.

\- Nada dura para siempre, Foley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy dueña de Por trece razones.  
> Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en leer está historia


	9. Capítulo 8

**_Capítulo 8:_ **

_Dos días después:_

**Justin** **:**

Acompañó a Alex hasta su taquilla, no le gustaba la idea de volver al instituto, cada vez estaba más convencido de que lo único bueno que había allí sin duda era Alex.

\- Odio volver al instituto. - se quejó Justin manifestando sus pensamientos en alto mientras hacía un puchero que le resultó bastante adorable a Alex.

\- Animate mañana ya es sábado, otra vez, además, tenemos que ponernos al día de todos los apuntes y clases que hemos perdido.

Justin se inclinó más hacia él.

\- Más trabajo para el fin de semana.- hizo otro puchero, pero rápidamente se transformó en una sonrisa al ver que Alex se reía. - Por cierto, hoy en la tarde, he quedado con alguien para ver un estudio, me vendría bien una segunda opinión, así que, ¿Querrías venir conmigo? Además así compruebo que no es ningún secuestrador.

Alex se lo pensó por un par de segundos.

\- Sí, vale, tampoco es que tenga algo más interesante por hacer.

Se miraron a los ojos, frente a frente por unos segundos y de repente notó que alguien lo empujaba contra Standall.

-¡Qué se besen! ¡Qué se besen!- escuchó gritar con un tono bastante infantil a Montgomery.

Y sus labios acabaron besando la palma de la mano derecha de Alex que la había levantado para impedir que sus caras se tocasen.

-Montgomery, ¿Qué mierda? Primera hora y ya andas dando por culo.-dijo Alex apretando los dientes mientras Justin separó sus labios de la mano de Alex y se sonrojaba, se llevó una mano a la mejilla para intentar bajar el calor que sentía como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada.

-¡ Solo intentaba ayudaros! -gritó Montgomery siguiendo su camino y dirigiéndose a su clase de primera hora. -¡Suerte con esa fiera, Justin! ¡Me cuentas a segunda!

Alex cerró la puerta de su taquilla de un portazo y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Un día de estos cuando este cerca de las escaleras juro que lo voy a empujar.

Justin lo miró.

-No hace falta llegar a esos extremos, solo pasa de él.

Alex le dio un pellizco en el brazo que apenas le dolió.

-Esas cosas no funcionan, Montgomery es como un puto grano.

-Si quieres hablo con él para que te deje en paz.

-No olvidalo, de todas formas no importa.

Justin le agarró del brazo antes de que se fuese hacia donde tenía clase.

-Sí te molesta sí me importa, Alex. - lo miró muy serio, intentando transmitirle a Alex que era un asunto importante.

-Solo es una gilipollez, de verdad. -le respondió Alex.

Justin lo miró todavía no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo, pero tendría que hacerlo y lo hizo, lo soltó.

Alex se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su clase, Justin lo observó, apoyó su mano izquierda en su propia mejilla izquierda y lanzó un suspiro, daría todo lo que tenía por hacerlo feliz.

Sonó el timbre y rápidamente se dirigió a su taquilla a coger los libros para ir corriendo a su primera hora cuando de repente el entrenador del equipo de baloncesto lo detuvo.

-Justin, quería hablar contigo, hace semanas que faltas a los entrenamientos, ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Tienes problemas familiares de nuevo?

Justin tragó saliva, no le había comentado todavía que había dejado el equipo, sí que se lo dijo a Zach, pero eso no quería decir que él se lo dijese a su entrenador.

\- Más o menos, he comenzado a trabajar y... no me da el tiempo para nada... por eso no he podido asistir a los entrenamientos...

~ Es una mentira piadosa~ se dice a sí mismo. ~Abandonar es una palabra muy fuerte.~

-Sabes que podrías perder la beca para entrar en la universidad y lo más importante estás renunciando a ser un jugador de baloncesto profesional.

-Lo sé. -Justin se encogió de hombros y miró hacia el suelo.

Al dejar el baloncesto sabía que había renunciado a un futuro prometedor, pero sabía mejor que nadie que debía sobrevivir al presente si quería tener algún tipo de futuro, fuese mejor o peor...

\- Bueno, escojas lo que escojas, ojala te vaya bien. - Y su entrenador apoyó una mano en su hombro y de repente, de nuevo, se sintió tan débil como una lámina de cristal.

-Gracias. - ya casi tan solo quedaban ellos dos en el pasillo.

Su entrenador se despidió de él y siguió su camino mientras Justin una vez que lo perdía de vista corrió a los baños y una vez dentro intentó retener inútilmente sus lágrimas

Era tan jodidamente difícil todo. Nunca conseguiría hacer feliz a Alex si él no era feliz.

Espiró y rápidamente inspiró, fue hacia el espejo y se miró, se secó rápidamente las lágrimas, estaba volviendo a recaer.

**Tyler** **:**

Una vez más a la hora del recreo se sentó solo en una mesa para almorzar. Hoy se consideraba afortunado por lo menos Montgomery no se había sentado cerca de él a primera hora y no lo había molestado, ni tampoco lo había conseguido agarrar para darle una paliza por haberlo pillado observándolo en clase mientras hojeaba la revista de esta semana de Ryan.

Sin duda no pudo evitar pensar que tarde o temprano alguien debería hacerlo desaparecer, pero con calma, debía esperar su turno.

Abrió una chocolatina y observó de lejos a Alex y a Justin hablando, casi por un instante la imagen le dio repulsión, odiaba verlos felices, odiaba ver sobretodo a Alex que había pasado en unas pocas semanas de parecer un muerto viviente sin ganas de vivir al chico sonriente que tenía enfrente de él, una vez más cargado de luz y de esperanza.

Sonrió al ver que Montgomery se interponía en medio de ellos porque rápidamente la sonrisa de Alex desapareció y se transformó en una mirada de odio intenso, Justin solo lanzó un suspiro de decepción.

Desvió la mirada de ellos, no tenía ganas de que Montgomery se diese cuenta otra vez de que lo estaba observando y se lanzase contra él como una fiera.

Le dio otro mordisco y siguió dándole vueltas al plan que llevaba semanas rondándole por la cabeza.

**Alex** **:**

El estudio que Justin quería alquilar se encontraba en la cuarta planta de un viejo edificio sin ascensor, un buen punto de partida para negociar el precio.

El dueño del estudio no tardo en aparecer, era un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos años, les abrió la puerta de entrada que era de madera del edificio, una vez que la cerró detrás de ellos encendió la luz, Alex se fijo en todo lo que había a su alrededor apenas a dos pasos ya tenía las escaleras y a mano derecha tenía como un pequeño espacio que daba a una puerta.

\- Es el trastero donde los vecinos guardan las cosas que no les entran en casa.

Alex se dio cuenta de que debajo justo de las escaleras había otra pequeña puerta de color blanco que era más o menos del tamaño de una ventana.

\- ¿Y está para que es? ¿No llevará " A los mundos de Coraline"?

Justin sonrió y negó con la cabeza, el dueño lo miró frunciendo el ceño sin entender de que hablaba.

-Supongo que es un añadido para guardar más trastos.

Subieron las escaleras, Alex contó cuarenta y dos peldaños.

El hombre abrió la puerta que tenía justo en frente y entraron en un pequeño pasillo de apenas tres metros hasta dar a una gran sala.

A mano derecha había una puerta que el hombre abrió y les mostró, era un baño bastante reducido, pero que era perfecto para una sola persona y que tenía, una pequeña ducha, un inodoro y un mueble con un lavamanos encima y un espejo. Cerró la puerta y pasaron al salón donde había una gran ventana en frente de ellos que daba a un pequeño balcón y en el hueco que quedaba de pared había un armario de un metro setenta de largo y ochenta centímetros de ancho.

En el centro de la sala había un sofá con una cómoda al lado y justo en frente estaba la televisión apoyada en un mueble de pequeño tamaño sin ningún cajón y tan solo con las cuatro tablas que imitaban a la madera que lo componían para formar el cuadrado. En un pequeño rincón en frente al armario estaba la cocina la cual por la vitrocerámica que tenía Alex juraría que no tendría más de tres años, un punto en su contra.

La cocina ocupaba a duras penas ciento sesenta centímetros, donde sobre sesenta eran ocupados por la vitrocerámica y cuarenta por el fregadero habiendo un espacio entre ambos de unos sesenta centímetros donde se encontraba el mueble de la nevera que tendría un metro de altura y sesenta centímetros de ancho.

Y ya para terminar había una lavadora y una secadora al lado de la cocina.

\- ¿Y la cama? ¿Y la habitación? - preguntó Alex buscando alguna puerta.

\- El sofá es un sofá-cama es cuestión de tirar de aquí debajo. - dijo el hombre tirando de uno de los hierros de debajo del sofá y armando la cama.

\- Pues está bastante bien. - dijo Justin volviendo a darle otra rápida visualización al estudio.

\- ¿Y llega el agua? Porque al ser un cuarto de un edificio antiguo no creo que tengan tanques de agua para que llegue con bastante presión.

El hombre miró a Alex muy serio ya que parecía que solo había venido para sacarle pegas a todo.

\- Llegar llega. - Admitió el hombre. - Pero no es lo mismo vivir en el primero que en el cuarto. -El hombre hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó- Entonces, ¿Lo dejamos como acordamos?

Justin miró a Alex que estaba volviendo a ver a su alrededor, no había goteras ni humedad en las paredes, puede que el precio que ponía en el anuncio no estuviese mal de todo.

\- A mí me parece bien, creo, doscientos ochenta en mi opinión es razonable.

 _Seis_   _días después:_

**Clay** **:**

Primer día de diciembre y ya esa misma noche había nevado, las ruedas de la bicicleta resbalaban un poco, eran apenas las siete y media de la noche, pero ya estaba todo completamente a oscuras y lo único que iluminaba las calles eran las farolas.

Acababa de salir de la casa de Skye de ver algunas películas con ella.

Tan solo le quedaban un par de manzanas para llegar a su casa cuando vio las luces de un coche que venía de frente.

Notó una extraña sensación por dentro una vez que se dio cuenta de que el coche cada vez iba más rápido y ganaba velocidad.

Llevaba el foco de su bicicleta encendido así que era imposible que no lo hubiese visto, intentó desviarse hacia la acera, pero la respuesta llegó un poco tarde ya que el coche le golpeo con fuerza la rueda trasera de la bicicleta, cayó de bruces contra el suelo rozándose completamente la mejilla izquierda, partiéndose el labio por la misma zona y rompiendose algo los dientes de ese lado.

Rápidamente se apartó de la bicicleta, le dolía como el infierno la pierna izquierda que había quedado atrapada entre la bici y el suelo.

El coche se detuvo y alguien salió de él, escuchó dos disparos y rápidamente intentó resguardarse detrás de uno de los coches que estaban aparcados cerca, pero antes de conseguirlo un disparó le dio en la pierna derecha y otro en la zona izquierda de la cadera, se sintió morir de nuevo de dolor.

Las luces del vecindario en el que se encontraba comenzaron a encenderse y esa fue su suerte porque tan solo unas milésimas de segundo después escuchó el coche arrancar.

Y después de aquello perdió el conocimiento y ya no fue consciente ni de los gritos por parte de los vecinos ni de la ambulancia que se encaminaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy dueña de por trece razones.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No soy dueña de Por trece razones.

_**Capítulo**_   _ **9:**_

_11 horas después:_

**Alex** **:**

La alarma de Justin sonó por toda la habitación despertándolo, casi al instante lo sintió moverse y apagarla para después envolver sus brazos alrededor de él.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Justin sobre él.

-Dentro de un rato ya me voy.- susurró.-no te preocupes.

Alex comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Justin.

-Hace algo de frío fuera, antes de irte déjame darte una cazadora...

Sintió un beso en su frente.

-Si tal hoy te espero para ir a clase en la puerta de tu casa. --y tiró de Alex más cerca de él.

Alex lo miró sorprendido.

-Estás muy raro, ¿Pasó algo ayer? Es decir, hace dos días que tienes un estudio en el que dormir... además de que queda más cerca del trabajo que mi casa.

-Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

-Estoy perfectamente.- respondió Alex.- Y sé cuidar de mí mismo.

-Lo sé, yo también se hacerlo, pero aveces necesito tu ayuda... o la de alguien.

Justin liberó a Alex del agarré y está vez fue él el que fue abrazado.

-¿No vendrías porque te sentías solo?

-También, también... Se te echa de menos.

Un rápido beso en la mejilla por parte de Alex lo sorprendió haciendo que se sonrojara. Alex se rió.

-Eso no te lo esperabas.

-De ti desde luego no.

Alex se separó de Justin y está vez Justin volvió a abrazarlo.

Alex volvió a soltar una carcajada.

-Joder, no salimos del sitio.

-Es que hace frío.

-¿Te busco una manta?

-Tampoco tanto. -Justin sonrió. - Así estoy bien.

Alex también lo abrazó y apoyó su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Justin.

\- Sabes, ahora no se puede decir que no nos hemos acostado juntos. - dijo Justin con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Eso es una broma? Dios, como si no hubiese tenido suficiente con el chiste del armario. - Alex sonrió.

Por unos instantes su mente viajó a hace apenas tres horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos antes cuando había recibido una llamada de Justin haciendo que se despertará ya que la melodía inundó todo la habitación.

Estaba cerca de la casa y le pidió que abriese la ventana para que pudiese entrar.

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, aún más que el hecho de que cuando subió no tenía donde dormir porque se había llevado el saco a su estudio para cuando Alex decidiese pasar allí la noche y Alex ni de broma iba a dejarlo dormir en el suelo con una manta con el frío que iba.

Así fue como acabaron por primera vez, en todas aquellas semanas, compartiendo cama.

Lo que Alex desconocía era el porqué estaba allí aunque pronto deduciría que fue tras enterarse de la situación de Clay y no se equivocó puesto que ayer una compañera de Justin que sabía que seguía estudiando en el instituto, el cual era el único en la zona, le preguntó si conocía a un chico llamado Clay Jensen. Y al responderle que sí su compañera le había puesto la mano en el hombro y le había contado todo lo que había escuchado sobre la noticia en la radio...   
Tal vez tuviese miedo de ser el siguiente al enterarse de la noticia, creía Alex, y por eso vino anoche, para no estar solo ante el peligro.

Aunque realmente lo que desconocía Alex era que mientras Justin escuchaba a su compañera lo único en lo que había podido pensar era en Alex, en que podía ser el siguiente y en que en cualquier momento fuese quien fuese el o la que estuviese causando eso podía hacerle daño.

**Tyler** **:**

Se mordió el labio con fuerza y apagó la televisión que apenas comenzaba a retransmitir la noticia sobre el nuevo alumno del Liberty que había sido herido, ya había escuchado todo lo que le interesaba, todavía seguía vivo y en cuidados intensivos.

Si supiese disparar mejor le hubiese dado en la cabeza o en el corazón o en el estómago o...

~No tuvo suerte eso es todo ~se dijo o al menos se intentó convencer a si mismo.

**Jessica** **:**

Nada más despertarse la noticia la bombardeo, su madre le enseñó el periódico, allí estaba la foto de Clay en portada con la noticia de lo que había sucedido, con los testimonios de los vecinos y con el estado en el que se encontraba que resultaba ser crítico.

-Esto es una putada.- dijo Jessica manifestando sus pensamientos en alto. - Una putada de las grandes.

~Clay no es mal chico ~ se dijo a sí misma. ~ Fue el único que intentó hacerme ver la verdad... y ni tan siquiera tiene culpa con lo que le ocurrió a Hannah, ella misma lo dijo... ¿Quién mierda será el que este haciendo esto?~

Y casi al instante arrugó el periódico con furia.

Clay no se merecía eso.

**Ryan** **:**

Aunque Tony fuese su ex_novio y hubiese sido muy estricto con lo de las cintas se sintió en la obligación de preguntarle como estaba, puesto que Clay era su mejor amigo y porque también Tony se había tomado su molestia para preguntarle como se encontraba después de la pelea con Alex. Así que una vez que vio su característica Mustang rojo aparcar en la entrada del instituto corrió a ver como estaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Nada más verlo salir del coche vio que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar.

-La pregunta no es cómo estoy yo, sino cómo esta Clay, está en estado crítico... Tenemos que acabar con todo este tema ya, así que hoy en la hora del almuerzo reuniremos a todos en el gimnasio.- Por un instante se detuvo al hablar, estaba dando algo por hecho que no estaba seguro de tener- Porque puedo contar con tu ayuda para comunicárselo al resto... ¿No?

-Por está vez sí.

**Sheri** **:**

Por primera vez Tony se había visto mucho más serio que nunca, la había ido a buscar a segunda hora para decirle que a la hora del almuerzo se reunirán todos en el gimnasio por un asunto muy importante y quién no apareciese iba a ser problema suyo si no se enterase.

Si iba a estar relacionado con las cintas, sabía que ya no tenía nada que temer puesto que se había entregado y le habían impuesto una sanción de tres años sin carnet y cumplir algunas horas de servicios a la comunidad... que ya había cumplido.

Todavía no se había demostrado que ella fuese la causante de la muerte de Jeff, pero si eso sucediese (cosa que su abogado lo veía muy improbable teniendo en cuenta que todavía se creía que él iba borracho) se enfrentaría a una acusación de homicidio involuntario y tendría que cumplir condena desde un año hasta cuatro dependiendo de lo que dictaminase el juez o la jueza.

Sinceramente eso era lo que buscaba con el fin de evitar ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que la invadía por dentro, pero como le habían dicho sus padres si eso se demostraba se arruinaría la vida, que era una pena lo que le había sucedido a ese chico, pero debía ser egoísta y continuar con su vida.

Se presentó a la hora que le había dicho Tony en el gimnasio acompañada de Jessica.

Una vez más no estaban todos, faltaban Zach (obviamente) y Justin.

Tony miró de forma fría a Alex.

-Que se atenga a las consecuencias porque he decidido que voy a hacer públicas las cintas.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió ante la noticia.

-No puedes hacer eso. - dijo Courney casi al momento.

-Disculpa, pero nos están asesinando y estoy seguro de que el asesino está en esta misma sala... sino es Justin claro.

-Justin no es... y no puedes hacer eso... - Alex miró a Tony a los ojos. - Podrías fastidiarnos la vida a muchos de nosotros, por no hablar de que Justin podría ir a la cárcel por proteger a Bryce y mentir sobre lo que sucedió.

Marcus hizo una especie de mueca.

-Si no está aquí es porque no le importa, no le importa nada en absoluto...

-Está intentando comenzar de cero... - insistió Alex.

-Pues que hubiese venido aquí a opinar.- dijo de forma muy fría Ryan.

Tyler miró con odio a Tony.

-Vas a revelarlas solo por egoísmo como le sucedió algo a Clay...

-Exactamente.- Tony no mintió. - Y quiero que quien lo hizo pague por ello.

Tyler miró rápidamente a su alrededor estaba claro que tanto él como Courney, Marcus y Alex iban a estar en contra de lo que proponía Tony.

-Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Una votación o algo así? - preguntó Courney. - Porque está claro que vas a salir perdiendo o en todo caso quedarías en empate.

Tony arrugó el entrecejo.

-Nadie dijo nada de haber democracia, enviaré las cintas con o sin vuestro permiso esto es solo un aviso. Está tarde a las tres un muy buen amigo mío -dijo refiriéndose a su novio Brad.- enviará las cintas... ya sabéis por si me sucede algo cosa que no lo descarto.

A todos les sentó bastante mal lo dicho por Tony, pero el que peor lo llevó fue Alex.

-No tienes derecho a joderle la vida a Justin.

-Justin tomó sus propias decisiones, yo no le obligue a hacerlo y puede que con mucha suerte y un muy buen abogado consiga salir del embrolló en el que él solito se metió.

-Eres un hijo de puta. - soltó Alex.

\- No más que tú.

Fue en ese momento en el que Alex estuvo a punto de abalanzaron sobre Tony si no fuese porque tanto Jessica como Marcus lo agarraron por los brazos.

-Por Dios, Alex, no quieras ganarte otra semana de expulsión. - dijo Marcus. - lo único que consigues es llamar la atención.  
-Alex, por Dios entra en razón. -le dijo Jessica. - Tú no eres así.

Alex rápidamente se libró del agarré de tanto de Marcus como de Jessica, decir que estaba enfadado era poco.

-¿Sabes? Vete a tomar por culo, tú y todos los que estáis aquí.

Y dicha esa última frase se fue dando un fuerte portazo al salir.

**Justin** **:**

Estaba sentado en una de las mesas del interior de la cafetería con Montgomery y un par de deportistas más del equipo de béisbol cuando vio a Alex entrar en la cafetería, se le rompió el alma en el segundo en que lo miró, ¿Qué diablos habría pasado está vez con lo de las cintas?

Inmediatamente Montgomery le dio un codazo.

-Es tú momento Justin, no lo desaproveches.

Y en ese momento todos los que estaban presentes en la mesa se rieron.

Justin apretó los dientes, no era ajeno a lo que le había confesado a Montgomery el día en que bebieron y se emporraron juntos "por los viejos tiempos" y ahora estaba casi seguro de que todo el mundo lo sabía, pero poco debía importarle.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia Alex.

-¿Estás bien? Te ves fatal, ¿Qué sucedió?

-Tony es un hijo de... - se calló en el último momento. - ¿Nos podemos ir de aquí?- dijo al ver la clara atención que recibían de la mesa de Montgomery.

\- Claro, sin problema.

Salieron juntos de la cafetería y sin rumbo aparente dieron un pequeño paseo por los pasillos del instituto.

\- Va a publicar las cintas. - soltó de repente. - Tony va a hacerlo, cree que así la policía encontrará al asesino más fácilmente... y pueda que tenga razón. - admitió Alex. - mi padre me dijo hace tres días que lo único que tenían era el calibre de la pistola con la que dispararon a Porter y el tipo de veneno que usaron contra Bryce, no tienen huellas, ni ADN. Lo único que sospechan es que podría ser un alumno del Liberty... pero ahora con lo de Clay supongo que obtendrán un par de pistas más.- hizo una breve pausa. - pero aún así, Justin, aunque consigan atrapar al asesino, te meterían en serios problemas con la ley.  
Justin dejó de andar y pocos pasos después Alex también lo hizo.  
Alex continuó.  
-Podrías ir a la cárcel por ocultar lo de Bryce.  
Justin tomó aire, las palabras de Alex le hicieron temblar de miedo.  
Hubo unos largos minutos de silencio hasta que Justin por fin respondió algo.  
-No pienso ir a la cárcel.   
No era su idea de empezar de cero ni por asomo.


	11. Capítulo 10

**_Capítulo 1_ ** **_0:_ **

_Un par de horas después:_

**Jessica** **:**

Casi al final de la cuarta hora le había enviado un mensaje a Tony diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con él y la respuesta de Tony había llegado justo en el cambio de clase entre la quinta y la sexta hora.

Se reunirían de nuevo en el gimnasio, ya que la última clase de Tony ese día era la de Educación Física.

Y allí se sentó en las gradas esperando a que Tony regresase de los vestuarios.

Por fin lo vio salir de ellos y dirigirse hacia ella.

— ¿De qué querías hablar? Dime, por favor que no es para convencerme de que no las publique, ya he tenido suficiente con los mensajes de amenaza por parte de Marcus y Courtney.

Jessica se mordió el labio.

—De hecho venía para pedirte que por favor no publiques la cinta de la fiesta, la que cuenta como Bryce me violó.

Tony dejó escapar un suspiro de entre sus labios estaba cansado de todo aquello.

—¿Esto no será por lo que ocurrió con Alex hace unas horas?

Jessica hizo una mueca.

—No, por supuesto que no, me importa bien poco lo que le suceda a Justin, es más pienso que Alex debería distanciarse de él, tarde o temprano le hará daño como hace con todo el mundo.— Hizo una breve pausa. — No quiero que un puñado de desconocidos escuchen la historia de como fui violada y mucho menos sabiendo que ahora ese cabrón está muerto y sería para nada.

Tony guardó unos segundos de silencio, escogiendo seguramente las palabras con las que quería referirse a Jessica ante un tema tan sensible.

—Pero aún así Jess ese es uno de los secretos o más bien razones por las cuales Hannah se mató. Sentirse impotente ante un hecho tan grave.

—Pero, ese secreto es mío principalmente, aquella noche me pasó a mí y no a ella... y ahora solo quiero olvidarlo, Tony, por favor.

Tony hizo otra breve pausa, no quería ceder ante lo que Jessica le estaba diciendo, si lo hacía es muy probable que muchos de sus demás compañeros le pidiesen también eliminar los audios que hablasen sobre ellos.

—Jessica, podrías ser la siguiente, cualquiera podría ser el siguiente, joder, ha ido a por Clay y Clay es una buena persona, no se merecía eso.—Hizo una pequeña pausa, le estaba temblando la voz.— La policía no está haciendo una mierda porque según ellos los datos que tienen son muy escasos... Solo quiero que lo detengan y que pague por lo que hizo, Clay no se lo merecía...

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos dos que Jessica rompió. Finalmente necesitaba hacer esa pregunta y la persona de la cual más se fiaba ahora era la que tenía justo en frente de ella.

—Si tuvieses que poner la mano en el fuego quién dirías que fue el que intentó matar a Clay y mató a Porter y a Bryce. —No hubo ninguna vacilación al decir ese último nombre, ese era un gran paso.— ¿Quién tuvo motivos para hacerlo?

La pregunta pilló de improvisto a Tony que miró hacia sus pies como si allí se escondiese la respuesta y pocos segundos después contestó:

—Para ser sincero, la muerte de Bryce y de Porter me dejaba sospechar de cualquiera, pero con el intento de Clay esa posibilidad solo se ha reducido a tres: Tyler, Marcus o Justin.   
— ¿Y por qué ellos tres solamente? Porque tendrás tus motivos para sospechar de ellos.   
— Clay se vengo de Tyler con el asunto de las cintas y puede que decidiese devolvérsela, Bryce lo acosaba y Porter no hacía nada... Por otra parte Marcus haría cualquier cosa por mantener su reputación y que todos estemos callados, pero ¿ cuál sería su motivo para matar a Bryce? Lo desconozco,pero tal vez lo hay, no lo sé, tal vez intentase parecer justo al principio y tenernos felices a todos... y con respecto a Justin tal vez le fastidió romper contigo y busco echarle la culpa a Clay por ello el cual no había dejado de entrometerse en que descubrieses la verdad, a Bryce lo mató por lo que te hizo y a Porter tal vez porque pensaba que te iba a decir lo mismo que le dijo a Hannah... De todas formas solo es una opinión. — dijo para restarle importancia. — No tengo ninguna prueba directa para acusarlos, solo suposiciones muy hipotéticas que pueden resultar ser incorrectas.  
Jessica asintió.  
—De todas formas gracias, quería saber si pensabas igual que yo.  
—¿Y pensamos igual?— preguntó Tony extrañado.  
—No.

**Tyler** **:**

Una vez salió de clase ya se encontró a su madre esperándolo en la entrada con el Ford Fiesta y por las colas de coches que había detrás diría que su madre no llevaba poco tiempo esperándolo precisamente.

Se subió rápidamente, se puso el cinturón y el coche arrancó. Encendió la radio, seguían hablando de Clay y de que la policía buscaba un Citroen ZX de color negro con la zona derecha de la defensa rayada, acababan de describir por lo menos a un cuarto de los coches que circulaban por la zona.

Su madre rompió el silencio.

— Faltan mil doscientos euros de la cuenta del banco, se han sacado recientemente y ni tu padre ni yo hemos tocado ese dinero... ¿Has sido tú?

Tyler ya se esperaba que le fuera a preguntar una cosa así.

— Se me estropearon varias piezas de la cámara, no pensé que fuese a salir tan caro, lo juro, pero al parecer muchas de las piezas vinieron importadas desde Alemania... y tenía que pagar la reparación una vez hecha...

— Sí era eso tenías que habérnoslo dicho, ¿Otra vez alguno de esos gamberros? Además de que con ese dinero más valía que te compraras una cámara nueva. — Su madre apartó por unos segundos la vista de la carretera, la explicación que le estaba dando su hijo le parecía poco creíble. — Además, ¿No te hicieron una estimación de a cuanto te podría salir antes de que te la reparasen?

Tyler hizo una especie de mueca.

— Pues no, es que no fui a la de siempre, encontré otra que decían que era mejor en Internet y como los daños que tenía eran muy graves...

— Ay, internet, internet, cada día os pierde más a los jóvenes. Deberías haberlo dejado estar, nosotros nos encargábamos de arreglarla o buscábamos una nueva en los rastros, por eso no te tenías que preocupar. –- Hizo una pequeña pausa.—Que no se vuelva a repetir, eso no se hace, no puedes cogernos dinero del banco sin permiso.

— Lo siento. —Iba a estar castigado por ello, aunque sabía que el castigo no iba a ser muy fuerte debido a que sus padres estaban sintiendo demasiada lastima de todo lo que le estaba pasando en el instituto: el acoso, las ventanas rotas, los golpes... Era muy probable que achacasen esos cambios de conducta a todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Estaba convencido de que nunca sospecharían de que había gastado ese dinero en comprarse un coche de segunda mano a una mujer de un pueblo vecino, el coche seguía a nombre de su anterior dueña así que no sospecharían si encontraban algo raro y si no de todas formas lo había aparcado a medio kilómetro de las afueras, además de que la poca pintura que le había arrancado la bicicleta de Clay había sido pintada de nuevo con un bote de pintura para coches del mismo tono de negro.

Sí le habría salido todo bien si supiese disparar bien porque ahora no tendría que esperar a que en la opción de vivir o morir, Clay se quedase con la segunda.

**Justin** **:**

No estaba de humor para ir a comer a casa de Alex,entre saber que podía ir a la cárcel y que mañana comenzaba los exámenes, lo único que quería hacer era volver a su estudio y fumarse el porro que le había dado Montgomery a quinta hora para una vez más olvidarse del mundo en el que por desgracia, le había tocado vivir.

Pero no había vuelta atrás y además que la mirada de ilusión que tenía Standall le hizo forzar una pequeña sonrisa.

Tan pronto como llegaron Alex abrió la puerta con una llave que tenía en sus bolsillos como le había visto hacer un par de veces.

Entraron y Alex saludó:

— Ya estoy en casa y me he traído a Justin tal y como dije. — El hermano de Alex salió del comedor de acabar de organizar la mesa y observó a Justin.

El padre de Alex levantó la vista del sofá y le sonrió.

— ¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo! Al menos mi hijo recibirá una buena influencia de ti.

Justin intentó sonreír de nuevo, pero en su lugar hizo una especie de mueca extraña.

— Justin Foley, supongo... ¿No? — preguntó su hermano, Justin asintió. — ¿No es el mismo chico con el que te emparejaron en aquella revista?  
Alex tragó saliva.  
—Pues sí, pero fue por joder.

Y de pronto su padre soltó una carcajada desde el sofá.

— Joder, sí que tienen imaginación los chicos de hoy en día, un deportista maricón, ¿Dónde se ha visto eso? — y volvió a reírse al imaginárselo de nuevo.

El tono que estaba tomando aquella conversación no le estaba gustando nada a Justin y podía ver que a Alex tampoco es que le agradase mucho.

— Solo intentaban jodernos, papá, ya te lo he dicho.

— Sí yo te creo, Alex, yo te creo, ningún hijo mío puede salir así.

Justin vio en los ojos de Alex una pequeña punzada de dolor, pero que rápidamente se apresuró a disimular.

— Exactamente, no te preocupes por esas tonterías, ¿Cómo lleva la policía el caso de Clay?

El teléfono de Justin vibró en sus pantalones, acababa de recibir un mensaje. Lo sacó de su bolsillo era de Tony:

"No voy a publicar la cinta quinta cara A, es decir, la cinta de la fiesta y lo que sucedió con Bryce, por petición de Jessica y porque creo que debo respetar su decisión, pero eso no quita que cuando le entregue las cintas a la policía no le haga un pequeño resumen de lo que sucedió, se lo haré y le explicaré las causas y los motivos personales porque he decidido omitirla"

El teléfono vibró en sus manos:

"Ojala te vaya todo bien, Justin y cómo ha dicho Alex comienza bien de cero y aprovecha esa segunda oportunidad"

El teléfono tembló en sus manos, casi no se lo creía, parecía una broma pesada ya que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

**Alex** **:**

De nuevo se encerraron en su habitación, está vez si que se esforzó en comer algo aunque el dolor se había hecho más fuerte a causa del accidente de Clay

— ¿Y bien? ¿Estás mejor? Pensé que un poco de compañía te haría sentir mejor.

Justin se sentó en la cama y esperó a que Alex se sentase junto a él, cuando lo hizo tiró de él en un fuerte abrazo y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

— Te aprecio mucho, ¿Te lo he dicho alguna vez?

— No, está es la primera.— Alex se abrazó a él.

— Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.— Sonrió de nuevo. — Tony ha decidido que no va a hacer pública la cinta de la fiesta.—Le enseñó los mensajes a Alex y una vez los leyó le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Justin.  
—¡Qué bien! ¿No? Es fantástico.  
—Sí.—respondió Justin, apretó su agarre sobre Alex, volvió a sonreír, después hizo una breve pausa y se puso más serio.— Por cierto si que hay y ha habido deportistas homosexuales, solo que la gran mayoría lo confiesan una vez se han jubilado y otros puede que nunca lo confiesen, es una mierda.

— Llegas a decirle eso a mi padre abajo antes y te juro que te hecha a patadas de la casa.

Alex apoyó la cara en el hueco del cuello de Justin.

— De todas formas creo que le caigo algo bien, cuando tuve que declarar, ¿Sabes? Un rato antes de la muerte de Bryce. — Hizo una pausa y esperó a que Alex le contestase.

Se separaron y Alex asintió.

— Sí, ¿Qué pasa?

— Estaba muy tenso, se notaba a leguas e hizo que me omitieran el control que suelen hacer generalmente a la entrada, por si llevas algo extraño como un arma y cosas así.

— Sí, ¿Y qué? — dijo Alex volviéndose a abrazar a Justin.

— Que ese día llevaba un arma en la mochila. — susurró.

Alex volvió a separarse de él y lo miró enfadado, pero aún así susurró.

— Pero, ¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos hacías tú con un arma?

— Se la quite a mi padrastro por si necesitaba defenderme y cosas así, ¿Vale? No pensaba hacer nada malo con ella.

Alex tragó saliva y miró hacia el suelo durante unos segundos.

— ¿Y no te has deshecho de ella?

— ¡No! ¿Dónde la iba a tirar? ¿En una papelera?

— Entonces, todavía la tienes...

— Sí.

— ¿Y nunca has pensado en matarte con ella?

Justin hizo una mueca ante la extraña pregunta de Alex.

— Tal vez si me rondase la idea, pero lo que se dice pensar, pensar, realmente nunca... ¿Por qué?

— Porque yo si lo pensé, le he dado muchas vueltas y todavía no consigo reunir el suficiente valor para apuntarme a la cabeza y apretar el gatillo.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda la columna vertebral de Justin.

— Pero, tú no tienes una pistola... ¿O sí?

— Sí la tengo, pero está muy bien escondida para que solo yo la encuentre.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy dueña de Por trece razones.


	12. Capítulo 11

_**Capítulo 11:** _

_Dos días después:_

**Justin** **:**

Una vez más como en estos dos últimos días Alex se despertó sobresaltado.  
Miró la hora en su teléfono eran las siete y cuarto de la mañana. De nuevo despertó a Justin agarrándolo por el hombro y sacudiéndolo.

Justin abrió un poco los ojos y miró por unos segundo hacia la ventana para tener algo de idea de que hora era, todavía ni había luz, eso significaba que aún era más temprano de las ocho.

—Standall, diablos, déjame un rato más que es sábado.

—Hoy empiezan los interrogatorios y soy el primero a las nueve menos cuarto...

—¿Y son las...?

—Siete y veinte por ahí.

Justin lanzó una especie de queja bufando.

—Te preocupas demasiado.

—Mi padre puede llamar a esa puerta en cualquier momento.—señaló a la puerta de entrada de su habitación. — No me estoy preocupando ni la mitad como te pille aquí, en mi cama y sin saber que ibas a pasar la noche.

Justin asintió.

—Entiendo.—dijo Justin haciendo una pequeña mueca —Entonces tienes miedo de que te pille deshonrándolo.—Justin sonrió al pronunciar esa palabra.—y yo que creí que toda esa mierda formaba parte del siglo pasado.—Alex le dio un codazo.

—Justin, no bromees sobre eso.

—Pero es que si lo piensas tiene gracia la palabra honra en diversos contextos como la palabra honor.—Hizo una pausa y soltó una carcajada muda.— Aveces me imagino a tu padre diciendo "Voy tras mi honor" cuando va a buscarte a cualquier lado.—dijo recordando una pequeña frase que había leído en un libro de lectura obligatoria que resultó ser un clásico de hace más de ciento setenta años.

—Foley, para, por favor, no te rías.

—¿Qué? Le pega mucho viendo los pensamientos que tiene y que os intenta inculcar.

Alex se levantó de la cama, dando aquella conversación por finalizada.

Comenzó a quitarse la parte de arriba del pijama, Justin desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia la ventana de nuevo,estaba empezando a caer una lluvia fina, pero por el rabillo del ojo observó como Alex comenzaba a rebuscar en su armario una camisa que ponerse.

Aún no sabía donde tenía escondida aquella pistola que Alex afirmaba que tenía, pero tampoco necesitaba saberlo puesto que estaba seguro de que aunque se la quitase eso no impediría que se suicidase de otra forma si de verdad era lo que quería hacer.

De momento lo único que hacía para poder evitarlo era intentar tener vigilado a Alex la mayor parte del tiempo que podía aunque tuviese y hubiese tenido varios problemas con ese plan los cuales eran su trabajo que le daba a Alex un horario bastante amplio sin su vigilancia donde podía hacer lo que quisiese y el segundo que Alex todavía seguía comportándose de forma extraña con él, tal vez porque creía que había tenido un exceso de confianza con Justin sobre un tema que tal vez el considerase estúpido. En clase lo estaba evitando aunque pusiese mil excusas para decir que no y apenas podía mirarlo a los ojos cuando hablaban.

Observó como Alex se bajó los pantalones del pijama junto con los calzoncillos, Alex giró la cabeza para mirar si lo estaba viendo y él rápidamente desvió su atención de Alex.

Por unos segundos pensó en lo que sucedió después de que Alex le confesase que había pensado en suicidarse y en aquella extraña forma que había utilizado él para animar a Alex.

«—Tranquilo, toda va a ir bien. —le había susurrado, todavía lo oía en su cabeza y le sonaba completamente falso, como cuando lo dijo —Tienes a tu familia... y puedes contar conmigo, si quieres, para cuidarte, para ayudarte, para protegerte y... quererte, de verdad que no estás solo... —Vacilaba en lo siguiente que iba a decir ya que no tenía muy claro por donde iba a seguir. Había sido sencillamente patético. —Estoy seguro de que tu familia te quiere muchísimo, no tienes porque tomar esa decisión tan extrema.»

Todavía se golpeaba a sí mismo por lo estúpido que había sido diciendo aquello y aún por encima en el trascurso que decía aquello habían sonado ambos teléfonos, el de Alex y el suyo, por un mensaje de Tony informando que había entregado las cintas. Tuvieron que silenciarlos por la cantidad de mensajes que llegaron después.

«—Lo siento, no soy el mejor en estás cosas. —sentía que lo estaba haciendo mal. —Soy un asco expresando lo que estoy sintiendo. Siempre ha sido más fácil huir, mentir y dejar que se encargue otro como he hecho siempre en las situaciones difíciles »

Al acabar de decir aquello hizo una pausa más grande de lo normal, no sabía que hacer y estaba seguro de que lo que le estaba diciendo a Alex no le estaba ayudando en nada. Con lo fácil que parecía en las películas, lo abrazabas, lo intentabas consolar lo más decentemente que podías, le decías que lo quieres, que va a estar siempre para él y todos felices... ¿No?

Y no se creaban situaciones infumables como la que habían creado ellos dos hace dos días.

« —Lo que intentaba decir antes es que no quiero que te pase nada, que voy a estar aquí para lo que necesites sea lo que sea y...»

—Justin. —Alex interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando estaba pensando en el intento más decente que había tenido.

—¿Sí?

Alex se mordió el labio como meditando sobre si lo que iba a decir a continuación estaría bien o sería todo lo contrario.

—¿Podrías estar tú también allí, en la comisaría a esa misma hora? ... Si no te importa.—añadió al final.

—No, sin problema, de todas formas tengo que ir a hacerlo más tarde o más temprano, estoy seguro de que si no me presento me llevarán a rastras.

Alex sonrió ante el comentario.

—Genial, gracias.

Siguió mirando por la ventana parecía que la lluvia había aumentado.

—No hay de que, por cierto ¿Me dejarías un paraguas? — Dijo Justin levantándose de la cama y poniéndose sus zapatos. —Así no me mojo, además tengo que pasar por el estudio para cambiarme.

Alex asintió, se dirigió a la puerta, giró el pestillo y salió por ella.

«... que te aprecio tanto que podría decirse prácticamente que te quiero.»

Un mal momento para soltar aquello, seguro que Alex solo lo interpretó como si fuesen amigos o tal vez solo interpretó todo como una forma de hacerlo sentir mejor.

**Zach** **:**

Hacía casi dos días que de nuevo sus temores y sus nervios habían vuelto a aparecer. Silenció la televisión, no le estaba ayudando a dejar de pensar ni a hacer que esa ansiedad que tenía por dentro desapareciese.

Todo había comenzado con un mensaje de su madre informándole que alguien había disparado a Clay y casi después había recibido un mensaje de Tony en el grupo informando que las cintas habían sido entregadas.

Por suerte en la primera noticia según le habían informado posteriormente Clay se estaba manteniendo estable y fuera de riesgos.   
Tragó saliva tal vez el ataque hacía Clay diese más pistas puesto que parecía el ataque más personal de todos, ya que había dejado de ir en orden de "culpabilidad" como él y algunos más creían... ¡Ojalá fuese quién fuese lo apresaran de una vez!

Se acurrucó aún más en el sofá en el que estaba sentado. Estás últimas semanas las había pasado sin preocupaciones y sin dolores de ningún tipo, puesto que siempre se convencía a sí mismo de que allí estaba seguro, ¿Qué probabilidades habría de que el asesino cogiese un avión de más de nueve horas para matarlo? Sería tomarse muchas molestias por no hablar de que llamaría muchísimo la atención... ¿No?  
Se levantó y corrió las cortinas para que entrase menos luz en la habitación.

La policía quería escuchar su versión de los hechos respecto a las cintas, si dicen la verdad o mienten, después de todo solo son una versión parcial de todo lo que sucedía. Lo haría por vídeo conferencia, allí no pensaba volver hasta que el asesino no estuviese capturado.

**Alex:**

Su padre se levantó sobre las ocho en punto y todavía bajó en pijama a tomar un café y allí lo encontró frente a una taza de té.

—Te has despertado temprano. —dijo lo obvio.

—No pude dormir bien. —respondió.

Su padre se preparó el café y lo miró.

—¿Es por lo de los asesinatos?

— Sí. —contestó casi sin animo.   
En realidad estaba pensando en Justin, se avergonzaba profundamente de lo que le había dicho hacía dos días, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo único que había conseguido es que Justin se preocupase más de la cuenta por él sin duda se notaba que lo apreciaba y él se lo agradecía.

—No te preocupes sea quien o quienes sean los responsables daremos con ellos.

Alex levantó la vista de su taza y miró a su padre:

—¿Cómo que responsables?

—Algunas criminólogos creen que podrían ser dos personas diferentes a raíz de lo ocurrido con Clay Jensen. El primero, el de Bryce, fue preciso, planeado con orden y poco violento, mientras que los otros dos han sido muy desorganizados e impredecibles. —Hizo una pequeña pausa. —Pero no te preocupes, es solo una teoría, también pudo ser que estuviese probando para encontrar una forma definitiva de matar, a saber, es muy complicado meterse en la mente de un criminal, pero cuando demos con él nos dará la respuesta.

**Tyler:**

Observó llegar a Justin, el paraguas que traía goteaba agua.

Lo vio sentarse a dos asientos de donde estaba su madre, un bostezo se le escapó de entre los labios y levantó la cabeza para ver a Jessica y a su padre justo en frente.  
Tyler se fijó en que Jessica lo estaba observando así que rápidamente apartó la mirada de ambos y miró hacia el suelo.  
No mentiría si dijera que estaba nervioso, pero ahora tenía que hacerlo, tenía que mentir para salir de está. Tal vez tendría que dar por finalizada su venganza y esperar un tiempo para continuar.

La voz de Justin saludando al señor Standall lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

—¿No te acompañan ninguno de tus padres? —le preguntó.

—No. Yo soy totalmente independiente.

Alex sonrió ante la respuesta que Justin le dio a su padre.

Tyler lo observó desde donde estaba sentado, después del fracaso con Clay sin duda antes de retirarse por unos meses tendría que tener un último éxito. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy dueña de Por trece razones.


	13. Capítulo 12

  _ **Capítulo 12:**_

**Alex** **:**

Tan pronto como el detective lo llamó para que entrase en el cuarto de los interrogatorios intentó tranquilizarse.

Se despidió de Justin y junto a su padre entró en una habitación con una mesa y cuatro sillas. Se sentó en la primera silla de madera que encontró y su padre se sentó a su lado, el detective estaba enfrente de ellos su nombre era Javier, era un hombre que tendría unos cuarenta y tres años, el pelo rapado con el propósito, seguramente, de disimular su creciente calvicie en la zona de la coronilla y sus ojos eran de color castaño claro.  
—Si no te importa empezaremos por dónde te encontrabas cuando se cometieron los crímenes y después pasaremos a hablar del tema de las cintas—dijo mirando las notas que se había apuntado sobre ese caso.

Alex asintió aunque Javier no le prestó mucha atención. Prosiguió:

— Aún no tenemos una hora fija de cuando pudieron cambiar la botella de Bryce o meter el veneno en su bebida. Todo apunta a que pudo ser mientras estaba entrenando, pero no se tiene muy claro, debido a que en cualquier despiste también se pudo dar el caso. Así que pasaré directamente a preguntarte dónde estabas el día en que asesinaron a Kevin Porter entre las tres y media y las cuatro y media de la mañana.

No había usado un tono de pregunta, pero le pareció obvio que se trataba de una.

—Supongo que en mi cama, durmiendo.

El detective anotó algo en la libreta.

—¿Y hay alguien que lo pueda corroborar? —miró a su padre.—¿Alguien que de testimonio de que estuviste allí y no te levantaste de madrugada para hacerlo?

Alex tragó saliva, siempre podía mencionar a Justin, de hecho no había tenido intención de comentarle nada por ese mismo motivo. Lo que tenían ahora mismo era un arma de doble filo, podría hacer que dejasen de ser sospechosos, pero a la vez causaría que su padre lo mirase con desconfianza y repulsión influido por la dichosa sección del artículo de Ryan...

—Por supuesto que no salió esa noche, ni esa ni ninguna... ¿Verdad Alex? —Dijo su padre interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, sonaba enfurecido, tal vez fuese normal porque creía que no deberían sospechar del hijo de un policía tan "respetable" como era él.

Alex asintió. El detective volvió a anotar algo en su libreta y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y a las siete y media de la tarde, el uno de este mes, hace apenas tres días?

—Estaba en mi cuarto... — de nuevo con Justin.

—¿Alguien que lo pueda corroborar?—Le interrumpió Javier con la misma pregunta y una mirada de desconfianza en su rostro.

Cogió la libreta para volver a apuntar algo de nuevo, cada vez que hacía eso le ponía nervioso.

— La verdad es que...—Decidió arriesgarse al fin.— en los dos casos si que hay alguien que lo puede confirmar.

Su padre dejó de mirar al detective y lo miró de una manera extraña, el detective no perdió atención a la escena.

— ¿Y quién es? ¿Puedo saberlo?

—Se trata de mi amigo Justin Foley... — Está vez no le interrumpieron, se detuvo el mismo sin ganas de dar más detalles.

El detective al ver que se había quedado callado y no tenía intención de añadir nada más, intentó sacarle lo que quería oír.

—¿Y por qué lo mencionas ahora? ¿Qué diablos hacía él en tu casa sin que aparentemente... — Por unos segundos y de manera muy poco profesional desvió su atención de Alex y pasó a observar con atención a su padre que miraba a Alex enfadado. - nadie en tu familia supiese que estaba allí? ¿O si había alguien?

—No, nadie lo sabía... tuvo problemas en su casa con su padrastro hace unas semanas... y no podía dejarlo dormir en la calle.—El detective volvió a anotar. Alex intentó mirar unos segundos a su padre a los ojos, pero rápidamente tuvo que volver a apartar la mirada hacia el suelo. — Pero desde el veintinueve o por ahí está alojado en un pequeño estudio que ha alquilado. —Eso lo dijo más para tranquilizar a su padre que para el detective que seguía anotando en su libreta.

Pero no logró conseguirlo por mucho tiempo porque el detective una vez que dijo eso, arrugó el entrecejo y levantó la vista de su libreta:

— Pero si había alquilado un estudio el veintinueve, ¿Qué hacía contigo el uno de diciembre a las siete y media?

Alex se mordió el labio, un sentimiento de vergüenza se apoderó de él y una risa floja lo acompañó, no pudo evitarlo fue una reacción extraña ante aquella pregunta que lo había pillado de improvisto.

—Hablamos un rato, nada más.

—¿Y habláis muy a menudo...?

— ¿De verdad es importante la relación de amistad —le interrumpió su padre enfatizando la última palabra. -—que tenga mi hijo con Justin Foley?

Javier volvió a apuntar algo en su libreta.

—La verdad, señor Standall, es que todo es importante. — dejó de prestarle atención y miró a Alex. — Ahora, ¿podrías hablarme de Hannah Baker?

**Jessica** **:**

Entró cinco minutos después que Alex en la habitación contigua por la que lo había visto entrar. Allí se encontraba una mujer de unos treinta años con el pelo liso color negro, de rasgos asiáticos y ojos color miel llamada Chloe.

Chloe le sonrió, primero hablaron del tema de las coartadas en la cual solo había tenido fiable la de Clay, porque con la de Porter nadie podía corroborar que se hubiese pasado toda la noche durmiendo en su habitación.

Después pasaron a hablar de Hannah y de las cintas.

— Tony Padilla... — Comenzó el tema. — Fue el chico que nos entrego las cintas, creo que lo sabes, si no me equivoco.

— Sí, lo sé.

— Él dijo que había una cara de una de las cintas que no nos podía entregar por motivos personales y que había decidido respetar la decisión de la chica en cuestión. Si nos contó que se trataba de una violación y que la causa de esa cinta era Justin Foley, pero no dio muchos más detalles, a pesar de que también lo interrogamos y le dijimos que podía meterse en un buen lío por ocultarle información a la policía. — Chloe hizo una pequeña pausa, observó la reacción de Jessica y aprovechó para tragar saliva. — Desde que nos entregaron esas cintas hemos estado investigando, aunque todavía nos queda mucho, obviamente, solo han pasado a penas dos días y hemos averiguado algunas cosas como que tal vez la chica a la que se refiriese fueses tú... o no y necesitamos que nos lo confirmes. Hace un mes denunciaste a Bryce Walker por violación, ¿Verdad? ¿Es de lo que sucedió con él en aquella cinta o es una violación de la cual no tenemos constancia de que sucediese?

Jessica tragó saliva y se sintió como si las fuerzas le fuesen a faltar.

— Sí, es la mía.

La detective la miró con preocupación en su rostro, pero aún así prosiguió, intentando sonar lo más empática posible:

— Vale, entiendo, me gustaría que contentases a dos preguntas si es posible. — hizo una pausa. — ¿Por qué no quisiste que escuchásemos esa cinta a pesar de haber denunciado ya a Bryce por violación? Y ¿Qué tiene que ver Justin Foley en este asunto?

Jessica volvió a tragar saliva, tomó aire.

— Hija, si no quieres contestar no contestes. —Su padre le agarró la mano.

Jessica espiró el aire que había inspirado y volvió a coger más.

— No quería que todo el mundo se enterase de lo que me sucedió, tal vez esa cinta la pusiesen en un juicio y no quería que todo el mundo cambiase la manera en la que me ven... y mucho menos sabiendo que ahora Bryce está muerto.

Chloe asintió, estaba sintiendo lástima de ella, pero aún así no debía descartar que su violación podría ser un motivo para matar a Bryce... aunque con eso solo no llegaría a ninguna parte, necesitaba pruebas, una confesión, necesitaba ser un poco más fría y dura... pero la chica que tenía enfrente de ella a punto de llorar estaba segura de que no se merecía eso.

— Entiendo, ¿Y Justin Foley? ¿Qué tiene que ver?

Jessica se secó las lágrimas que amenazaban por rodar por sus ojos.

— No hizo nada para evitarlo y después intentó encubrirlo, pero al final acabó contándome la verdad y diciéndome estupideces de que todo lo había hecho por mi bien. — lo dijo con ira al recordar a Justin.

Chloe apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa.

— ¿Y no has pensado en denunciarlo a él también?

Las palabras la tranquilizaron un poco, nunca lo había pensado porque no le había parecido tan grave como lo que le había hecho Bryce, pero ¿Podía hacerlo?

— No, pero,si quiero ¿Podría hacerlo?

La detective asintió.

— Aunque hablaríamos de una situación un tanto difícil de demostrar, necesitaríamos pruebas o testigos...

— Entonces, sería perder el tiempo, para que después le cayesen cuanto ¿Dos años o tres como mucho? Si ya Bryce estaba buscando el método de zafarse, con un buen abogado todos lo hacen.

— No todos, depende mucho del caso también, no solo de quién lo defienda.

— De todas formas olvidemos el tema, ¿Alguna cosa más?

La detective negó con la cabeza.

— No, por el momento no.

**Tyler** **:**

Entró después de Jessica, aunque la detective había preguntado por Justin Foley, pero él había entrado un par de minutos antes con su compañero de la habitación de al lado.

Lo que más le puso nervioso sin duda fue el tema de las coartadas. La detective de rasgos asiaticos que tenía en frente de él comenzó por preguntarle dónde se encontraba cuando mataron a Porter.

Se mantuvo serio.

—¿Dónde cree que se encuentra la gente normalmente a esas horas? Durmiendo en casa...

—¿Nadie que lo pueda corroborar?

Tyler negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Y cuando intentaron matar a Clay Jensen? Eso ya fue sobre las siete y media, tendrá a alguien, supongo, ¿No?

—Suelo encerrarme en mi estudio de fotografía de siete de la tarde a ocho y media, no todos los días por supuesto, pero si más de un par a la semana, lo siento.

Su madre asintió.

— Si, es cierto...

—Y ¿podría salir de esa habitación sin que nadie en la casa se diese cuenta de su ausencia? Si quisiese claro, hablo hipotéticamente. — dijo para evitar que su acusación sonase demasiado directa.

Su madre abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces.

—No creo que eso fuese posible, pero aunque lo fuese, no contamos con ningún modelo de coche parecido al que describieron en los medios.

Chloe volvió a apuntó en la libreta.

—No se preocupe, señora, eso rápidamente se consigue una vez que tienes determinada edad... No es exactamente la prioridad por la que se debe descartar a su hijo, serían más importante los motivos como por ejemplo que Bryce Walker lo acosaba en el colegio o que Clay Jensen mandase una foto personal y privada a todo el colegio.

Tyler se mordió la lengua. Su madre lo miró sorprendida.

—¿De qué foto me estás hablando?

— Nada, mamá, es una tontería sin importancia...

—No es una tontería sin importancia, si la tiene. —Chloe rebuscó entre uno de los cajones de la mesa en la que estaban sentados y de ella sacó un folio con la fotografía que Clay le había tomado.

Se la enseñó a su madre, a Tyler le hervía la sangre.

Su madre se tapó la boca al verla haciendo que se enfureciese un poco más.

—Oh, Dios mío.

— Puede que encontremos más cosas, pero de momento esto es lo que hemos podido averiguar desde que nos entregaron las cintas hace poco menos de cuarenta y ocho horas... — Chloe inspiró aire. —De verdad, lo siento, Tyler, y no me imagino todo lo que has podido sufrir debido a esta foto, por eso espero que entiendas el porqué no me extrañaría nada de que te hubieses vengado de él. — intentó ser más agradable y demostrar de nuevo algo de empatia aunque no debía hacerlo, debía ser un poco más dura y fría.

— Yo no he sido.

"Eso dicen todos" —estuvo a punto de responderle la detective, pero no lo hizo, solo se limitó a asentir.

— De todas formas necesito o pruebas o una confesión, así que no te preocupes mientras no las obtenga. — Sonrió un poco. —Si de verdad no has sido tú, mantente tranquilo.

_18 horas después_

**Justin** **:**

Eran sobre las tres y diez cuando acabó de salir del trabajo, todavía lloviznaba.

Miró su teléfono, no había ningún mensaje de Alex, ¿Y si estaba en algún lío con su padre por su culpa? Todavía recordó la mirada que le echó el padre de Alex cuando salieron del interrogatorio, iba a decirle algo, pero justo en ese mismo momento un detective medio calvo lo llamó para entrar en la habitación.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza.

Había comenzado la conversación preguntándole dónde estaban sus padres y porqué había decidido venir solo... ¿Realmente era relevante todo eso para encontrar al asesino? Eso ya lo incómodo, pero cuando llegó al tema de las coartadas y de preguntarle porque había estado con Alex el uno de diciembre a las siete y media eso ya le mosqueó.

"— ¿No puedo ir a hablar con un amigo porque simplemente me de la gana?

El detective anotó en su libreta, tenía esa dichosa manía que lo estresaba.

— ¿Aprecia mucho a Alex Standall? — había sido su respuesta.

— Lo suficiente, ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver?

— ¿Serías capaz de mentir para encubrirlo?

Y en ese momento ya no aguantó más, pegó un puñetazo en la mesa, no le gustaba lo que estaba insinuando.

— Alex no ha hecho nada...

— Eso no lo podemos probar, pero eso no significa que no sea posible.

Justin se había echado a reír de una forma amarga.

— Así que, ¿Esa va a ser vuestra táctica? Todo el mundo es culpable hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

— Solo estoy afirmando que me parece extraño que justamente en las dos situaciones os estéis cubriendo el uno al otro.

— No nos cubrimos, ¡es la verdad! Y no lo está afirmando, está acusando a Alex de asesinato y a mi de cómplice. "

Se sacudió la cabeza no quería recordar aquella estúpida conversación. Lo único que quería hacer era ver a Alex y ahora que era de noche no tendría ninguna traba, no tendría porqué enfrentarse al padre de Alex que era de lo que venía huyendo todo el día.

Pero una vez que llegó por primera vez en semanas se encontró conque la ventana de la habitación de Alex estaba cerrada y no se veía ningún signo de luz por el cristal.

Volvió a llamarle por teléfono como llevaba haciendo todo el día, pero no respondió, una vez más, ahora comenzaba a comprender como tal vez se sentía Alex cada vez que le marcaba y él no le respondía.

Suspiró, tal vez hoy Alex quisiese estar tranquilo y que nadie le molestase o tal vez no quería más problemas y tan solo quería olvidarse de él.

Decidió ir a su estudio, necesitaba descansar y tal vez mañana se arreglasen un poco las cosas.

Caminó con la cabeza gacha y cuanto más caminaba más ideas espeluznantes le atravesaban la mente ¿Y si Alex por fin habría reunido el suficiente valor para suicidarse? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. No, no podía haberle hecho eso, ¿Qué probabilidades había? Muchas, con lo deprimido que estaba y fijo que su padre lo había puesto más ¿Y ahora él qué diablos hacía? Demasiado tarde para pensar en ello, Foley.

Y a medida que su preocupación aumentaba en lo único que podía pensar era en el porro que le había dado Montgomery el jueves y que se había fumado después del interrogatorio. Estaba claro que lo necesitaba ahora, para calmar sus miedos y sus pensamientos hipotéticos.

Pero después de llegar al edificio y ver quién se encontraba en la puerta sentado estaba seguro de que solo Dios sabría el alivio que sintió.

Estaba temblando de frío y tenía todavía el abrigo y los pantalones mojados de la fuerte lluvia que había caído sobre las dos de la mañana. Sus zapatos no estaban mucho mejor que el resto de su ropa y su pelo ya algo crecido y con varias raíces de color castaño goteaba alguna que otra pinga de agua debido tal vez a la cantidad de agua que había absorbido el abrigo y que ahora en lugar de protegerlo estaba mojándolo.

Levantó la vista en cuanto escuchó pasos  y miró a Justin.

—¿Te encuentras bien?   
—Sí, bueno más o menos...   
—Vienes dentro y te das una ducha caliente.— dijo sacando las dos llaves de su bolsillo una de la puerta de entrada que tenían enfrente y otra del estudio. Abrió la puerta.—¿No tenías donde resguardarte? ¿Ni un paraguas?  
—Me escape de casa por la ventana de mi habitación con los gritos de mi padre de fondo...¿Crees que tuve tiempo para coger un paraguas?    
—Vale, vale, no te juzgo, pero podrías haberte resguardado en un edificio.—continuaron con esa conversación por las escaleras.   
—No hay muchas cafeterías ni bares abiertos a las dos de la mañana, ¿Sabes?   
Por fin llegaron arriba del todo. Justin metió las llaves en la cerradura y estaba a punto de girarlas cuando Alex lo interrumpió.  
—Lo he estado pensando y nuestra amistad es un poco extraña...¿No lo crees?  
Justin abrió la puerta.  
— Ninguna es normal.—Justin sonrió sonaba tan falsa esa conversación.  
Alex entró en el estudio y se quitó el abrigo que goteaba. Justin le cogió el abrigo.  
—¿También hacías lo mismo con Zach?  
—No, pero cada relación de... —vacilo en si usar esa palabra o no— amistad tiene sus cosas— ¿Realmente eran amigos o algo más?  
Alex entró en el baño y antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si, se dio la vuelta.  
—Una cosa, ¿Podrías prestarme ropa? Tengo hasta la ropa interior mojada... por la lluvia.  
—Sí... ¿Piensas que deberíamos cambiar algo de lo que tenemos?   
—No, estamos bien, piensen lo que piensen los demás.  
La puerta se cerró y poco después escuchó el sonido del agua corriendo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.   
> No soy dueña de Por trece razones.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13:**

_Cuatro horas y media después:_

**Alex** **:**  
Las palabras despectivas que había usado su padre en la cena no dejaban de martillearle en la cabeza.  
«—No puedo creer que ese imbécil estuviese insinuando que mi hijo sea un maricón— había soltado, ni tan siquiera que fuese un asesino le importaba tanto.—Preferiría que estuviese muerto antes de que lo fuese.  
Ese comentario fue como un puñal en el corazón, pero por primera vez ese dolor dejó paso a la rabia.

—Tienes razón, papá, sin lugar a dudas es mucho peor que ser un asesino, un violador o un puto pederasta.

—Alex.—le había respondido su padre con bastante calma porque una vez más lo veía como un crío ingenuo.—No mezcles ajos con cebollas y no hables de lo que no sabes.  
Esa respuesta le había hecho apretar los dientes.

—Sí, tienes razón, lo siento.— había sonado sincero como si realmente lamentase lo que había dicho, pero sus acciones no acompañaron a sus palabras porque se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación.  
—¡Alex, vuelve aquí ahora mismo!— le había gritado su padre desde el comedor.—¡Vuelve, ¿Realmente crees en esas malditas mentiras?!— Su padre se levantó de la mesa.—¡Te dejas engañar como muchos otros, Alex, la homosexualidad no es algo natural, es solo un vicio que tenéis los jóvenes de ahora! — se encerró en su habitación. —¡Además, ¿Realmente crees que un hombre o una mujer de verdad se acostaría con alguien de su mismo sexo?!  
Aquel cometario lo enfureció aún más, si era posible, tanto para olvidar lo que tenía en mente, la dichosa pistola que tenía guardada en el armario desde hace casi un mes.  
—¡Mira, papá! Ser un hombre o una mujer de verdad no debería estar ligado a la maldita orientación sexual, ¡No me voy ser menos hombre por acostarme con quién me dé la gana!, De verdad pienso que hay otro tipo de personas que no merecen ni siquiera llamarse así, que hacen cosas horribles, sin corazón... ¿No deberías llamarlos a ellos menos hombres o menos personas?  
Sintió a su padre golpear la puerta con fuerza.  
—Por última vez, Alex, no mezcles cosas.  
—Vale, papá, sí, tienes razón, voy a ser un asesino y un ladrón para que de verdad te sientes orgulloso de mí.  
El siguiente golpe que escuchó contra la puerta le hizo estremecerse.  
Si seguía así ni el marco de la puerta, ni las bisagras, forzadas ya por las peleas que había tenido con su hermano,  aguantarían mucho tiempo.  
No mentiría si dijese que en ese momento sentía bastante miedo de las consecuencias que podían acarrear todo lo que había dicho, así que no se lo pensó mucho cuando agarró un abrigo, abrió la ventana y descendió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el suelo.»  
Despertó del recuerdo una vez que sintió el dolor en sus puños por culpa de las uñas.   
Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que  se había apretado los puños cuando se miró las palmas de las  manos y vio que en algunas marcas habían conseguido atravesar la piel.  
Decidió cambiar su postura en el sofá-cama para poder mirar el rostro de Justin durmiendo y así intentar tranquilizarse un poco. Suspiró. Ayer la conversación que habían mantenido había sido  falsa, fría y distante por parte de los dos. Alex en ningún momento había querido hablarle de lo sucedido con su padre ¿A fin de qué? ¿Para que se preocupe más por él? No, no lo necesitaba o al menos eso creía.

Por unos segundos al mirar a Justin se sorprendió a sí mismo al acordarse  de cuando hace tres años y medio se había enamorado por primera vez de un chico algo mayor que él, del cuál nunca sabría su nombre.   
El recuerdo lo hizo sonreír por un breve momento, el chico tenía los ojos marrones más bonitos que había visto nunca, se cruzaba de vez en cuando con él por los pasillos de su antiguo instituto, y hasta ahí había llegado su relación con aquel chico. Como se había convencido a sí mismo cierto tiempo después  era mejor  que algunas cosas siguiesen tal y cómo estaban, era mejor quedarse con la duda de lo que hubiese pasado si hubiese sucedido algo entre ambos... aunque realmente algo si que había cambiado dentro de él, poco a poco se había comenzado a dar cuenta de los insultos homófobos que soltaba su padre de vez en cuando, o tal vez siempre estuvieron ahí y nunca les prestó verdadera atención, y le dolían, le dolían porque sabía perfectamente que también iban dirigidos a él aunque su padre no lo supiese y mejor así, por eso había aceptado salir con Jessica cuando ella se lo pidió, para demostrarle a su padre que todo iba "bien" con él, además de que porque también había desarrollado sentimientos por ella, aunque poco a poco se había dado cuenta de que la quería de una forma distinta, más como una amiga que otra cosa.

Volvió a suspirar, todos aquellos pensamientos lo habían llevado de vuelta al día en el que puso los nombres de Hannah y Jessica en aquella lista, por imbécil, por estar loco de rabia como el día en que le pegó un puñetazo a Ryan,  por no querer admitir quién era de verdad o como esa misma noche...

— ¡Standall!

Se despertó de sus pensamientos ante el grito de Justin y justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba agarrando con bastante fuerza la camiseta de Justin con la mano derecha, tanta que hasta podía afirmar que le estaba clavando las uñas en la piel.

— Lo siento mucho. — dijo rápidamente soltando a Justin. — No era mi intención. De verdad ni siquiera me di cuenta, lo siento.— En ese mismo momento se sentía un imbécil tal vez fuese porque lo era.  
Justin le acarició una de las mejillas, se le veía preocupado.  
— ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres hablar? Todavía no me has contado lo que te ha pasado con tu padre.

Alex volvió a suspirar.

— Sí, estoy bien y no, no hace falta que hablemos de mi padre, es lo mismo de siempre.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Sí. — Abrazó a Justin— Lo siento. — Volvió a repetir.

— No pasa nada, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, lo sabes ¿No? Como yo sé que puedo contar contigo para cualquier cosa.

Alex se separó del abrazó y asintió.

— Que sí, que ya lo sé.

Justin sonrió negando la cabeza:

— A veces no lo parece...

— Tú tampoco me cuentas todo, no te hagas don perfecto, tardaste semanas en decirme lo de la pistola.

— Tú ni siquiera pensabas decirme que tenías una y que... — Justin se calló rápidamente antes de reavivar una llama que creía que estaba extinta. — Puede que aveces seamos unos idiotas los dos.

Volvió a abrazarlo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cuando se separaron Justin agarró su teléfono del suelo para mirar la hora, las nueve y siete, apenas habían dormido cinco horas. Dejó de nuevo el teléfono en su sitio y se volvió hacia Alex.

— Hemos dormido muy poco, son sobre las nueve. Yo por lo menos necesito tres horas más de sueño.

Alex asintió.

— Entonces iré a ver si encuentro una cafetería donde tomar algo de café.— después de pasarse una semana a base de infusiones lo comenzaba a echar bastante en falta.

— Está bien, aunque pienso que tú también deberías dormir algo más, pero bueno, tú sabrás.  
Se levantó del sofá-cama dónde estaba tumbado tapado con una manta y el saco de dormir intentando también imitar a una manta.  
Se dirigió a la secadora y comprobó que el programa había terminado mientras dormían, así que se quitó la ropa que Justin le había prestado para esa noche y rápidamente se puso la suya. Dobló la ropa que se había quitado y la colocó en una de las dos sillas que había, separando la ropa interior aparte la cual tendría que lavar por cuestión de higiene.  
Se metió en los bolsillos de nuevo la calderilla que la noche anterior había dejado en uno de los cajones de la cocina y fue a comprobar el estado de sus zapatos al baño, todavía tenían la plantilla algo húmeda.  
Se detuvo a verse en el espejo y se arregló algo el cabello. Tenía que volver a teñírselo de nuevo, solo de pensarlo sonrió, ¿Justin no le había comentado alguna vez que le gustaba su color de cabello natural?

Tendría que pensárselo porque desde anoche no había dejado de pensar en que o debía romper esa amistad que tenía con Justin o que debería dejar las cosas como están con Justin , tal y cómo había hecho tres años y medio antes con aquel chico que le gustaba, aunque Justin fuese diferente a aquel otro chico, muy diferente. Comenzando porque a primera vista nunca le gustó como aquel chico, tenía su encanto eso lo admitía, pero nunca lo atrajo de la misma forma Después al empezar a juntarse con los deportistas y comenzar a conocerlo un poco seguía sin llamarle la atención y cuando se enteró por las cintas de todo lo que había hecho hasta le asqueaba su presencia.   
Ahora que lo estaba conociendo poco a poco sentía que era distinto, ese era el verdadero Justin, sin problemas familiares y de ningún tipo, sin la presión de ser el perro faldero de Bryce, ni de intentar agradarle a la gente.  
Salió del baño y se dirigió hacia el sofá-cama en el que estaba tumbado Justin, le dio un beso en la frente.  
— Te voy a tomar también unos zapatos prestados si no es mucha molestia. — comentó al separar los labios.

— No hay problema, pero ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres quedarte? Seríamos. Tú. Yo. Y una cama.— No sonaba en absoluto como un amigo.  
—Creo que voy a declinar la oferta, otro día será. —Alex sonrió.  
—Es una lástima. No te olvides de llevarte las llaves y un paraguas, no quiero que te vuelvas a mojar y está vez te constipes.—Justin no tardó ni dos segundos en volver a tirarlo en un abrazo. Apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y por unos segundos intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que la idea de la cama sin duda no era nada mala, pero al final optó por el café, todavía había muchas dudas que necesitaba despejar consigo mismo.  
—Foley, deja de intentar hacerme cambiar de idea. Sigo amando a mi café.  
—¿ Más que a mí?— intentó sonar inocente.  
Alex se mordió el labio e intentó pensar una respuesta adecuada.  
—La verdad es que a ti te aprecio mucho, tanto que podría decirse que te quiero.— usó las mismas palabras que Justin había usado anteriormente con él, podía escuchar la risa nerviosa de Justin.— pero de verdad necesitó una infusión o un café.  
Justin lo soltó.  
— Está bien, Standall, pero quiero una compensación por lo de las uñas.—sonrió.

**Clay** **:**

El día anterior había hablado con la policía, no les había podido contar mucho sobre lo que sucedió, apenas detalles que les habían podido contar los mismos vecinos de la zona donde fue atacado.

«— ¿No pudiste ver quién fue?

— No, lo siento, los focos de luz del coche  me cegaron. — o si lo vio ya no se acordaba de quién diablos se trataba, pero aún así duda haberlo visto.  
—¿Alguna sospecha de quién pudo ser?  
—No, realmente, no lo sé.»

Siempre que pensaba en lo que le había sucedido lo veía todo borroso y en tercera persona como si no hubiese sido él el que recibió el golpe, sino solo hubiese sido un mero espectador de todo lo que le había ocurrido, como si se negase a creer  que  hubiesen intentado matarlo.

Los médicos habían podido frenarle la hemorragia interna que le habían causado los disparos, aunque habían tenido que quitarle un riñón y todavía estaba esperando la intervención quirúrgica para intentar reparar todos los tendones de su pierna derecha que habían sido dañados por culpa del disparo.  
Su madre le acarició el cabello sacándolo completamente de sus pensamientos. Desde que se había despertado o ella o su padre siempre estaban con él, normal, casi perdían a su único hijo. No quería ni pensar en todo lo que involuntariamente les había hecho sufrir.  
Su padre entró en la habitación  con dos vasos de café en las manos anunciando que tenía visita, la primera desde que había despertado.

Tony entró en la habitación saludó a sus padres y después lo saludó a él.  
—¿Cómo te encuentras?— fue lo primero que le preguntó.  
—Mal, me duele todo.  
Tony lo miró muy serio.  
—No te preocupes, te juro que encontrarán el culpable. He entregado las cintas a la policía de los ricos, malo será que no den con algo.— hizo una pequeña pausa.— Los profesores dicen que no te preocupes que te harán las pruebas para enero o para la última semana de diciembre, dependiendo de como te sientas.  
Clay hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír.  
—Supongo que un dolor menos, aunque no es lo que más me preocupa.  
Se hizo un silencio en la habitación, Tony comprobó su reloj de muñeca, habían pasado unos cinco minutos desde que había entrado.

— Debería ir yéndome, Skye está afuera también esperando y solo dejan apenas un cuarto de hora de visitas para los que no son de la familia.— arrugó la nariz como si acabase de acordarse de algo.—Por cierto, ahora que  me he decidido a entregar las cintas los Baker tienen más posibilidades de ganar el juicio que se celebrará a mediados de febrero.—lo comentó más para su madre que para él.— Ellos habían comenzado a enseñárselas a su abogado, pero hasta ahí es todo lo que sé... Y si se lo estoy diciendo es más para que no busque el modo de hacer que Hannah quedé como una mentirosa, después de todo el que hace a ley hace la trampa.—hizo una muy breve pausa.— Por favor, dice la verdad y creo que todo el mundo debería escucharla ahora que está muerta.— miró a Clay, aquel cambio de opinión se había visto más que afectada por él y debía admitir que lo mejor era hacer lo correcto de una vez por todas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.  
> No soy dueña de Por trece razones.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14:**

_Cinco días después:_

Está detrás de una fila de coches. Los observa caminar hasta el viejo edificio que ya ha fotografiado hace dos días cuando comenzó a espiarlos. Están agarrados de la mano cosa que en el instituto nunca harían. Les toma una foto, aunque sabe que nunca la va a utilizar en su contra.

Cuando entran en el edificio, baja la cámara y espera varios minutos hasta que la luz se enciende en una de las ventanas del último piso.

Están allí escondidos y protegidos y no puede herirlos. Toma una última foto de la ventana y decide volver a su casa.

Mañana volverá para seguir observándolos y cuando encuentre el momento perfecto después de varios días observándolos ya  disparará, se dice para sí.

Y así hace, sin darse cuenta de que alguien más está observando.

_19 horas antes:_

**Courtney** **:**

Al menos las sospechas de que ella pudiera ser la asesina se habían terminado... o eso le había dado a entender la mujer que la interrogó. Al menos esta semana había comenzado con un dolor de cabeza menos.

Cogió los libros que necesitaba de su casillero para la primera hora cuando alguien le tocó el culo.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente con el corazón acelerado, no era otro que Marcus.

—Este fin de semana por fin he logrado convencer a mis padres para que se lo tomen de relax en unos balnearios a setenta kilómetros de aquí.— una vez dicho esto le dio un beso en el cuello.

Courtney se estremeció y se apartó un poco.

—No sé si estoy preparada para tener relaciones sexuales.—comentó algo nerviosa, llevaba huyendo de todo aquello desde hacía más de una semana y lo ocurrido con Clay la había ayudado a ir saliendo del paso.

Marcus le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, es la primera vez, es normal que estés nerviosa, pero lo disfrutarás te lo prometo.

No se creía capaz de engañar a Marcus con una cosa así, ¿O sí podría hacerlo?

No le gustaba Marcus, no de la forma que él la quería, estaba segura de que si fuese una chica las cosas cambiarían porque solo de pensar en tener relaciones sexuales con él se le revolvía el estómago.

—Tienes razón, supongo. —dijo al final, probaría, tal vez Marcus la hiciera cambiar  aunque en su interior ya sabía la respuesta.   
No, no lo conseguiría. Eso no era algo que ella hubiese decidido y que como por arte de magia pudiera cambiar.

**Alex** **:**

El martes la policía se había dedicado a inspeccionar su casa, creyó que su padre lo iba a matar cuando encontraron la pistola que le había "tomado prestada" dentro del armario y escondida en una caja de zapatos mientras que a su madre casi le da algo, ni siquiera les tranquilizo el hecho de que la pistola no fuese del mismo calibre con la que habían asesinado a Kevin Porter, ni con la que intentaron matar a Clay.

—¿A qué diablos jugabas, Alex, escondiendo algo así en tu armario? Aveces ni siquiera te entiendo.— le había dicho su padre.

— Te la iba a devolver, te lo prometo... Solo la estaba usando para alardear en el colegio. — mintió , ni tan siquiera se creyó lo que acababa de soltar, sonaba tan falso viniendo de él, pero tal vez fuese porque él y Justin eran los único que conocían la verdad sobre a lo que se destinaba esa pistola porque su padre como respuesta había suspirado.  
—Que sea la última vez, ¿Me escuchas?   
Pero si no fuese por eso el resto de la semana, como le había prometido su madre el lunes cuando había ido a buscarlo después del instituto para pedirle que volviese a casa, estuvieron tranquilos debido a que el temperamento de su padre se había suavizado poco a poco ¡Hasta había estado de acuerdo en dejarlo pasar la noche en el estudio de Justin hoy, después de que terminase el último examen!  
Así que allí estaba en la entrada del instituto esperando por él, con ganas de contárselo puesto que en esta semana lo había estado extrañando. A penas habían pasado tiempo juntos entre los exámenes, que su padre seguía sin devolverle el teléfono y que la cerradura de su cuarto estaba rota y Justin no podía quedarse a dormir ni entrar sin riesgo de ser descubierto.

Casi se le encogió el corazón al verlo llegar desde lejos, iba con la cabeza gacha mirando hacia al suelo, tenía pinta de estar triste y decaído cosa que pudo confirmar cuando por fin estuvieron cara a a cara mirandose a los ojos.

Los ojos de Justin estaban algo rojos de haber estado llorando.

—¿Puedes faltar a primera hora? —su voz sonaba algo apagada hasta se avergonzaba de lo que estaba diciendo.—Si no puedes, no...

—No, sin problema, no te preocupes por eso, no tengo el examen hasta quinta. — le respondió apoyando su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo.

Iba a añadir algo más cuando fue interrumpido por Montgomery ya que de repente un muérdago atado con un trozo de cordel apareció ante sus ojos.

— Beso bajo el muérdago, es una tradición. —escuchó a Montgomery decir entre risas, se había puesto detrás de Justin que rápidamente se había pasado una de las mangas de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta por delante de la cara para secarse las lágrimas que comenzaban a amenazar con caer.

—Montgomery, la tradición es que te lo voy a meter por el culo. —dijo con ira, aunque intentó reprimir las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo por Justin, no era el momento de armar una pelea.

— No gracias, eso reservalo para Justin.

El comentario hizo que Justin abriese los ojos con sorpresa y se sonrojase un poco.

—¡Ala! Animal.

-—Como si tú fueras mejor que nosotros. —Volvió a reírse Montgomery.

Montgomery cambió de posición y dejó de estar detrás de Justin para colocarse justo en frente de ambos.

Dejó de sonreír al ver la cara de Justin.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, solo tengo que empezar a dejar de consumir tanta marihuana.

— ¿Ya tienes dinero para comprarla?

Justin asintió y aunque Montgomery no se lo terminase de creer optó por cambiar de tema y seguir con el que estaban antes, después de todo si Justin no quería contarle lo que le sucedía por algo sería.

— Pero, ¿De verdad tanto os cuesta daros un pequeño beso? — Montgomery hizo una pequeña pausa para añadir. — En la boca y con lengua, nada de besos trampa tipo en la frente o en la mejilla.

—Sí, Montgomery nos cuesta mucho dar espectáculos gratis y públicos a todo el instituto. —le respondió Alex con un tono bastante arisco.

—Es un buen lugar para anunciarlo. — Argumentó Montgomery. Justin giró los ojos. —No me pongas esa cara, no soy el único que espera que os declaréis, pero si ese es el problema. —el timbre sonó así que Montgomery rápidamente metió el muérdago de plástico dentro de uno de los bolsillos de la mochila de Justin dejando el largo cordel a la vista. —Podéis hacerlo sin problema en privado. — Y dicho aquello entró en el instituto.

**Tyler** **:**

Desde hacía tan solo tres días había comenzado a vigilar a Alex y en menor medida a Justin, debido a que ambos se habían vuelto  muy unidos en ese último mes. Los siguió al ver que entraban en el instituto, pero no se detuvieron en sus taquillas, ni en ninguna de las clases, se metieron en el salón de actos. Optó por pasar de ellos en ese momento, tal vez pudiera resultarle sospechoso a alguien que ninguno de los tres estuviese en clase y ya había tenido suficiente el lunes cuando la policía decidió rebuscar en su casa en busca de armas.  
Menos mal que el domingo por la noche se había deshecho de todas ellas escondiéndolas en un maletín que después había enterrado a las afueras y como precaución extra les había pasado un paño humedecido con alcohol para limpiar sus huellas. Estaba paranoico, lo admitía, pero debía tener cuidado solo hasta que matará a Alex, por lo menos, después seguiría intentándolo, pero tal vez con menos suerte y si lo conseguía iría a por Montgomery.

Y con lo que se refería al tema de matar a Alex de momento por lo poco que había visto lo iba a tener fastidiado, pero como última medida siempre le podía quedar arrojar alguna pequeña piedra con poca fuerza hacía su ventana para captar su atención y luego cuando se asomará a ver de que se trataba le dispararía,  pero vista lo mala que era su puntería ese era el peor plan que podía tener.   
Lo ideal sería hacerlo en un lugar más tranquilo y de otro modo.

**Justin** **:**

Ayer, por primera vez en todas aquellas semanas había recibido una llamada de su madre.  
Por el teléfono había sonado rota, acababa de romper con Seth y lo necesitaba. Sabía que en el fondo lo quería, el problema estaba en que quería mucho más a sus parejas de lo que lo quería a él.  
No necesitaba la ayuda de nadie para tomar la decisión de volver a casa o no después de todo lo que se había obligado a recordar esa misma noche.  
No lo haría, ya habían sido suficientes años de caer siempre en el mismo problema, no volvería a chocarse con la misma roca, nunca más.  
Solo necesitaba algo de apoyo para no sentirse tan solo por eso una vez que cerraron la puerta del salón de actos y pudieron estar solos por fin tiró de Alex en un abrazo, solo esa acción lo hizo sentir algo mejor.  
Se mantuvieron así durante un buen rato hasta que Justin lo soltó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.   
—¿ Qué ocurrió?— le preguntó Alex acariciándole la mejilla con uno de sus pulgares.  
Volvió a acercar más hacia sí a Alex y por unos instantes al hacer eso se acordó de Jessica, ella también lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor en los momentos más difíciles, y él, ¿Cómo la ayudó? Solo consiguió hacerle daño.  
—Mi madre me llamó anoche, quiere que vuelva, lo ha dejado con su novio y me necesita. No pienso volver con ella, eso ya lo tengo claro. El problema está en que llegar a esa decisión me hizo desenterrar un montón de recuerdos de mierda que me han hecho sentir un desgraciado solitario con una vida perra... —Alex le dio un rápido beso en la frente.  
—No pasa nada, pero no estás solo me tienes a mí, al idiota de Montgomery y...  
—Para de contar, no hay nadie más.   
Estaba seguro de que a Alex no le haría daño, se moriría antes de hacérselo. Algo había cambiado aunque los malos hábitos siguiesen arraigados en él.   
—No, por supuesto que no.—se separaron.—A Zach también le importas, confía...   
Dejó de escucharlo por unos instantes y lo miró de arriba abajo, ¿Desde hace cuánto quería besarlo y no era lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo? Había perdido ya muchas oportunidades.  
Quería besarlo de una vez sin empujones de por medio, ni muérdagos de plásticos, nada que diera a entender que era accidental, estaba seguro de que lo quería.  
—Foley, ¿Me estás prestando atención?  
Justin asintió mientras volvía a acercarlo más a él, bajó lentamente sus manos hacia la cadera de Alex y no las hizo descender más.  
—Te quiero mucho, de verdad.  
Y antes de que a Alex le diese tiempo a responder ya tenía los labios de Justin pegados a los suyos, apenas duró dos segundos ese primer beso.  
Una vez que se apartó, Alex escondió rápidamente la cara en el hueco del cuello de Justin, no quería que Justin lo viese sonrojarse.   
No pudo evitar reírse con una risa nerviosa y floja.  
—Dios, al final vas a conseguir que mi padre me mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.  
> No soy dueña de Por trece razones.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15:**

_Tres días después:_

**Justin** **:**

Esperó en la barra hasta que su café estuvo hecho y una vez había pagado por él y lo tenía entre sus manos, se dirigió hacia una de las mesas donde se sentó y esperó por Alex, habían quedado allí a primera hora para hablar, sopló sobre la taza con el fin de enfriar el café. Debía contarle que el sábado en la tarde su estudio la policía había aparecido en la puerta de su estudio con una orden de registro y que habían encontrado el arma de Seth en uno de los cajones de uno de los muebles de la casa.  
Sin duda aquello era justo lo que necesitaba pues se había visto obligado a ir a la comisaría porque aunque no se trataba del arma de los asesinatos todavía era un arma que se había usado en dos atracos realizados hacía tres años ¡Puto Seth!

Lo único que le había salvado de ser imputado en ese mismo momento era que las descripciones de los casos no coincidían con la suya puesto que se buscaba a un hombre de entre unos cuarenta años.

No había puesto gran resistencia en contar todo lo que sabía de Seth, podía hasta afirmar que había sido lo único que les había contado con gusto desde que habían comenzado los asesinatos.

Suspiró e intentó desviar esos pensamientos, no estaba libre de sospechas todavía, ni él ni Alex y si iban a intentar mantenerlos vigilados puede que lo mejor fuese olvidarse de su relación durante un par de meses.

El ligero sonido de una campanilla lo hizo despertarse de sus pensamientos, alguien acababa de entrar en la cafetería, eran los padres de Courtney, Courtney y Marcus, de nuevo volvió a desviar su atención hacia su taza de café. Le hecho uno de los sobres de azúcar que la mujer que estaba atendiendo le había dado y volvió a revolver. La campanilla situada en la puerta de entrada sonó cinco veces más antes de que se tratase de Alex.

Nada más verlo su corazón dio un vuelco y no pudo evitar recordar como si fuese un flash el beso que le había dado el viernes cuando por fin se había armado de valor para hacerlo, durante unas milésimas de segundos suspiró de alivio, menos mal que la policía no se presentó en su casa por la mañana porque si no se habría visto verdaderamente jodido con Alex allí, posiblemente no lo viesen en ropa interior como lo había visto él parte del viernes por la noche y del sábado por la mañana...

Escuchó a alguien chasquear los dedos justo delante de sus narices.

— Foley, deja de mirar a la nada con esa sonrisa tonta. — era la voz de Alex.

Tomó asiento justo en frente de él y apoyó la taza de té que traía en la mesa.

No pudo evitar sonreírle.

— Lo siento, estaba pensando en el viernes.

Alex sonrió mientras sacaba un pequeño frasco con un líquido anaranjado de su mochila, que posteriormente utilizaría para echar un par de gotas en el té.

— Sí, no fue un mal viernes.

— ¿Eso es todo?

— Sí, ¿Cuál es la noticia que me tienes que contar? Ya puede ser importante para haber tenido que llamar al teléfono fijo.

— La policía ha registrado mi casa el sábado por la tarde, ha encontrado la pistola de mi ex-padrastro que al parecer no tiene relación con el caso, pero tiene dos atracos encima.

— Joder, pero la mierda irá para él, osea para tu ex-padrastro.

— Obviamente.  
Alex lo miró confundido.

— ¿Y cuál es la mala noticia? Deberías estar saltando de la alegría si se trata de eso.

— Eso no me quita como sospechoso y si comienzan a vigilarnos...

— Ya sé por donde vas. — le cortó Alex mirando por unos segundos a la izquierda y a la derecha, después de hacerlo le dio un sorbo al té aunque arrugó la nariz al hacerlo debido a que las gotas que había echado le habían dejado un sabor demasiado amargo.

— ¿Y?

— No pasará nada si solo somos amigos. — volvió a darle otro sorbo al té y volvió a arrugar el entrecejo.— Pero amigos y nada más.

Justin lo volvió a mirar de arriba abajo, justo con lo que le había costado besarlo y de nuevo había que retroceder un par de pasos.  
Finalmente optó por cambiar de tema al ver las caras de asco que hacia Alex al beber la extraña mezcla que había creado.

— ¿Cómo sigues del estómago? Parece que estás sufriendo con esa cosa.

— Más o menos, son los nervios, una vez que toda está mierda termine me encontraré mucho mejor. — decidió cambiar de tema rápidamente. — Era este jueves cuando daban las notas... ¿No?

Justin asintió.

— Sí, por primera vez suspendo dos, física que ya me lo ha dicho y lengua que tal y como me salió el examen no hace falta que me diga más nada... ¿Y tú?

— De momento van cuatro, pero puede que sume alguna más de aquí al jueves.

**Tyler** **:**

No vio a Alex en el instituto a primera hora, ni a Justin tampoco así que llegó a la conclusión de que ambos habían faltado a clase.

Tanto le dio de todas formas había conseguido sendos horarios en secretaria así que sabía donde iban a estar en el momento en el que decidiesen reaparecer en el instituto. 

Lo que no contó fue con la intromisión de Montgomery en todo aquel asunto.   
—¿Es para otro artículo de mierda como diría Alex? — le había sorprendido en la cafetería en la hora del recreo desde su espalda.  
Rápidamente había guardado su cámara de forma temblorosa en su mochila.  
—¿De qué diablos estás hablándome?  
—¿Ahora no me irás a negar que no les estabas apuntado con el objetivo? —hizo una pequeña pausa y sonrió.—  
A mí la verdad me da igual, a quién debes temer es a la pequeña fiera que vas a provocar. — y a la que tanto Montgomery adoraba enojar.  
Y realmente  no le mintió porque no tardó demasiado tiempo  en estar arrinconado contra la pared del cuarto de baño por Alex Standall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.  
> No soy dueña de Por trece razones.


	17. Capítulo 16

_**Capítulo 16:** _

Ni siquiera lo planea está vez, la rabia es ciega y lo único que causa es destrucción.

**Sheri** **:**

Para su mala suerte le había bajado la regla antes de tiempo podía saberlo por el horrible dolor de ovarios que le había aparecido en el intermedio de la quinta hora y lo único bueno de aquella situación era que siempre llevaba una toallita de emergencia. Se metió en el baño de la tercera planta, y entró en una de las pequeñas zonas donde se encontraban los váteres y cerró la puerta con pestillo, en ese momento escuchó la puerta principal del baño abrirse, pero poco le importó, se puso la toallita rápidamente, por lo menos todavía no había comenzado a sangrar y salió rápidamente , pero se detuvo al ver que la que había entrado era Courtney la cual ahora se encontraba llorando frente al lavamanos.

Sheri la miró por unos segundos y discutió consigo misma si debía preguntarle que le ocurría o por lo menos si estaba bien por cortesía ya que era obvio que no lo estaba. También tenía la opción de ignorarla después de todo había sido más que una zorra con Jessica con el tema de la violación y con Hannah con la puñalada por la espalda en el baile, pero aún así y muy a su pesar sabiendo que era una estúpida decisión decidió acercarse al lavamanos, abrió el grifo, se lavó las puntas de los dedos y le preguntó a Courtney si se encontraba bien debido a que muy en el fondo no puede evitar sentir algo de pena por ella.

—Sí, no te preocupes, estoy perfectamente. — le había contestado.

Sheri había vuelto a girar sobre sí misma y estaba a punto de irse cuando decidió hacer otra pregunta de carácter impertinente.

—Esto no tendrá nada que ver  con Marcus... ¿Verdad?— no pudo evitar pensar en las cintas, en que sí decían la verdad sobre ella, también las dirían sobre Courtney y si ella era verdaderamente lesbiana, no debería estar saliendo con alguien al que no amaba de la forma que se ama a una pareja , que posiblemente nunca lo consiga por más que lo intenté, porque Sheri es una de esas personas que piensan que el amor no se crea, simplemente en un momento dado surge.

— No, no tiene nada que ver con él. — mintió. — pero de todas formas gracias por preocuparte.

Sheri volvió a girarse sobre sí misma y está vez si salió del baño.

**Alex** **:**

No entendía porque Justin siempre tenía que meterse en medio de sus asuntos, ¿En qué diablos le afectaba a él que le rompiese la cara (aunque como mucho le rompería la nariz, conociéndose) a Tyler? Pero ahora era él el que estaba siendo retenido contra la pared del cuarto de baño por cosa de Justin.  
De todas formas y a fin de cuentas aquello igualmente no había impedido que le diese un puñetazo en una de las mejillas a Tyler causando que este lo viese con una mirada tan fría que si Alex no estuviese tan nublado por su enfadado en ese momento le habría mandado un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral.

Una vez que Tyler estuvo fuera de su agarre abandonó la habitación en un santiamén. Justin soltó a Alex en cuanto perdió a Tyler de vista porque estaba seguro de que iba acabar recibiendo él un futuro puñetazo seguramente destinado a Tyler.

Alex se dejó caer sentado en el suelo y le dio un fuerte puntapié a la pared.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

— ¿A mí? Yo no soy el que actualmente va amenazando compañeros, ni parezco que estoy a punto de morderles la yugular para matarlos.

— ¿Sabes qué? ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Solo quería saber si realmente nos ha estado siguiendo últimamente para otro puto artículo de mierda para Ryan! pero veo que a ti te da todo igual,—hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire.— ¡te importa una mierda lo que digan porque es tu padre el que no te va a matar! Te importa una mierda que Montgomery se porte como un gilipollas conmigo porque es tu amigo, me dices que me quieres y después resulta que todas tus acciones lo único que me dicen es que te importo una mierda. — Su tono de voz ha ido decreciendo hasta enmudecerse completamente.

Alex se cubrió la cara con las rodillas, estaba a punto de venirse abajo de nuevo y ponerse a llorar.

Por su parte Justin lo observó sin saber muy bien que diablos hacer, de nuevo la había vuelto a fastidiar y no tenía ni idea de como arreglar la situación como siempre.

— Alex, lo siento... —intentó comenzar como siempre lo hacía, de una forma torpe e insegura.— No quería hacerte daño...—prosiguió.— Es solo que no creo que romperle la cara a Tyler sea la solución a nuestro problema en este momento. Es lo que hubiese hecho yo el mes pasado o mejor dicho antes de comenzar a vivir en tu casa y comenzar a conocerte mejor... y es por eso, por experiencia  te digo que lo único que conseguirías es que te expulsasen. — Alex se apartó las rodillas de la cara y miró a los ojos a Justin. — Y lo que necesitamos hacer ahora es hablar con él, tranquilos y sin intentar empujarlo por las escaleras. —hizo una pequeña pausa. — y con lo que respecta a tu padre que le den por el culo a ver si de una maldita vez lo disfruta.  
Alex abrió la boca ante ese comentario, está seguro de que Justin lo ha hecho para intentar hacerlo sonreír aunque solo sea un poco, pero no lo consiguió.

— Dios, si llega a escuchar esas palabras estás muerto, ¿Lo sabes?

— Me arriesgaré. — sonrió.

Alex se limpia rápidamente las lágrimas.

— ¿Y de Montgomery? ¿Qué me dices de él?

— Que es un gilipollas con buen corazón al que le encanta joderte y que te dejes joder. Solo tienes que llegar a conocerlo un poco. — Justin comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla a Alex de forma suave.

— No sabía que... — fue interrumpido por un beso largo que casi lo deja sin respiración.

Una vez que se separan ambos toman aire apresuradamente.

— No sabías... ¿Qué?

— Que Montgomery podría llegar a tener corazón. — y volvió a sonreír antes de darle él a Justin otro beso.

Y antes de que Alex pudiese reaccionar ya tenía a Justin sobre él haciendo un camino de besos sobre su cuello.

— Foley, no es el momento, ni el lugar más adecuado para hacerlo.

— Solo serán cinco minutos, no duraré más.

Alex le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de empujarlo lejos de él.

— Entonces, supongo que podrás aguantar hasta casa. — dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

**Courtney** **:**

De nuevo se miró en el espejo, había estado llorando un largo rato y ahora tenía los ojos completamente rojos. Se había metido en uno de los pequeños cuartos donde se encontraban los retretes para pasar la sexta hora sin que alguien más como Sheri se entrometiera en su vida y menos en un momento tan horrible como era aquel.

Por fin se había desmoronado ante la presión, no podía seguir fingiendo ser alguien que no era, tenía que romper con Marcus, ya no aguantaba más sus toqueteos, hoy el de la clase de tecnología había sido el último.

No solo no la respetaba sino que aún por encima era un idiota al que no quería ni iba a querer nunca porque estaba más que segura consigo misma de que le gustaban las chicas, el beso que le había dado a Hannah aquella noche había sido mucho más intenso y mucho más caliente que todos los que posteriormente le había dado a Marcus.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la sexta y última hora. Se pasó las mangas de la chaqueta por sus ojos llorosos y volvió a mirarse en el espejo, no podía salir así, no quería que la viesen así.

Esperaría por lo menos cinco minutos antes de irse.

**Tyler** **:**

Rápidamente guardó algunos libros que tenía en la mochila en su casillero y sacó un par que necesitaba.

Cerró la puerta del casillero de un fuerte puñetazo y maldijo a Montgomery porque desde ese momento se iba a tener que ver obligado a improvisar todos sus movimientos futuros si de verdad quería matar a Alex. De hecho iba a matar a Alex y mucho más después de la paliza que le había estado a punto de dar.

Rápidamente se encaminó hacia las escaleras que daban hacia la primera planta su madre lo estaba esperando seguramente enfrente a la puerta del instituto con el coche. En ese mismo punto se cruzo con Courtney que todavía bajaba las escaleras con los ojos algo llorosos. Ella se fijó en la cámara que como siempre llevaba en sus manos.

— Vete al diablo, Tyler, ¿Por eso dices que eres fotógrafo?, ¿Por qué te encanta reflejar el sufrimiento de las personas?

Y esas palabras hicieron que se enfadase aún más, estaba cansado de todo el odio recibido hacia su persona por ser simplemente quién es y quién quiere ser.

Y mientras Courtney se disponía a bajar las escaleras hasta el primer piso Tyler no puede evitar sacarse la bandolera de alrededor del cuello, deshacerse de la cámara tirándola al suelo,causando que la lente se rompiese, y usó el asa para apretarla alrededor del cuello de Courtney antes de que bajase los tres primeros escalones.

Mientras realizaba está acción era incapaz de dejar de pensar en que la sociedad lo había hecho así, lo ha hecho así por la forma en que todos los han tratado, ellos tenían la culpa y no él, eso es lo que quiso creer, vendiendo su alma a un diablo que ni siquiera existe y mostrando la forma del monstruo más pura que habitaba en él y que habita en cada persona, la realidad era muy distinta, pues a fin de cuentas, ¿Quién había sido el que había decidido liberar por fin a la bestia?

Por ello y cuando volvió en sí al tener que hacer fuerza para evitar que el cuerpo sin vida de Courtney cayese por las escaleras se dio cuenta del grave error que acababa de cometer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.  
> No soy dueña de Por trece razones.


	18. Chapter 18

**_ Capítulo 17: _ **

**Alex:**

Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras comían y una vez terminaron, Justin recogió rápidamente los platos y se dispuso a lavarlos mientras Alex se dirigió al sofá-cama para tumbarse. Encendió la televisión a pesar de que no tenía ganas de verla.

Era increíble que un estúpido detalle hubiera acabado por infundirles a ambos un mal presentimiento.

Su mente no había dejado de pensar en el momento en que habían encontrado la cámara de Tyler tirada a los pies de la escalera del segundo piso. Algo no le encajaba en todo aquello, si realmente se le había caído de las manos o alguien se la había tirado apropósito al suelo estaba seguro de que Tyler la habría recogido por lo menos.

La había cogido entre sus manos y había podido comprobar que lo único que se había roto era el lente, arregló del que estaba seguro de que merecía la pena realizar.

— Sigue pareciéndome extraño el asunto de la cámara de Tyler. — soltó cuando Justin por fin se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su cuello. Alex pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

— Estuviste a punto de romperle la cara, estoy seguro de que con las prisas por huir de ti ni se dio cuenta de que se le caía. — repitió la misma afirmación que le había dicho cuando la habían encontrado.

— Te lo vuelvo a repetir, siempre lleva esa cámara colgada al cuello, incluso cuando le pegue el puñetazo estoy seguro de que la llevaba. Es imposible que se le cayese, y aunque así lo supusiésemos, ¿No crees que por lo menos se daría cuenta? ¿Qué la recogería? Yo por lo menos es lo que haría si se me llega a caer el teléfono móvil aunque se me astillará completamente la pantalla. — hizo una pausa para finalizar. — Además creo que el coche que vimos estacionado en la entrada era el de sus padres.

— Tal vez estaba huyendo de otro abusón.

— ¿Y decidió no huir hacia la salida donde estaba su familia esperándole?

— ¡Santo Dios! Puede que no tuviese oportunidad. — Tras haber dicho aquello ambos guardaron silencio durante un rato y concentraron toda su atención en la película que se estaba reproduciendo en la televisión.

**Tyler:**

El corazón le latía con fuerza en su pecho mientras arrastraba a Courtney agarrada por las mangas de la camisa que llevaba puesta hacia la primera clase vacía que encontró, tan pronto como entró cerró la puerta y la arrastró hacia el fondo de ella, una vez que soltó el cuerpo, intentó serenarse con el fin de pensar que iba a hacer. Estaba claro que le sería imposible deshacerse del cuerpo por su cuenta así que lo principal era eliminar sus huellas de ella.

Unos pasos y unas risas que le llegaron desde el pasillo causaron que se sobresaltase, estaba seguro de que eran Justin y Alex los cuales acababan de salir del baño. Se quedó quieto y contuvo la respiración durante un par de segundos con el fin de hacer el menor ruido posible y así impedir que lo encontraran.

Estaban comenzando a alejarse cuando se detuvieron, las risas y la animada charla ceso y en su lugar se comenzó a escuchar un pequeño murmullo lo que causó que se pusiera aún más nervioso ¿Qué diablos les habría detenido?

Y en un segundo un pequeño flashback le recordó que había dejado caer su cámara al suelo antes de estrangular a Courtney. Rápidamente se llevó las manos a la cabeza aunque esa acción no iba a solucionar otro error que acababa de cometer, ¿Cómo diablos se podía ser tan imbécil?

Los pasos continuaron poco después y una vez que lo hicieron volvió a respirar, volvió a mirar a Courtney, estaba ciento por cien seguro de que lo único que había tocado de ella era su camina así que se agachó y con cuidado comenzó a desabotonarsela de abajo hacia arriba. Cuando por fin, apenas le quedaban dos botones le dio un tirón con el propósito de arrancarlos, lo que consiguió. Con cuidado la giró causando que estuviera acostada sobre su vientre y sirviéndose de las mangas procedió a quitársela.

Cuando por fin hubo terminado y tuvo la camisa en sus manos la metió rápidamente en su bandolera la cual había sido el arma del crimen y de la cual también tenía que deshacerse sin saber aún cómo.

**Justin:**

Alrededor de las seis Alex se fue tras una discusión. Aunque él admitiese que realmente sí era extraño haber encontrado en aquellas circunstancias la cámara de Tyler, eso no quitaba el hecho de que tal vez lo único que se estuviesen creando ambos en sus cabezas era una película de ficción.

Casi una hora después su teléfono había vibrado en sus pantalones mientras veía una serie de comedia tenía más de cincuenta mensajes en el grupo de las cintas lo que le hizo soltar un bufido el cual todavía tenía y silenciado y alrededor de tres de Alex que fueron los que habían causado que su teléfono zumbase. Los abrió rápidamente, el primero era el enlace, el segundo había sido un "Te lo dije" y en el tercero le había mandado un emoticono de un dedo medio.

Rápidamente abrió el enlace que lo llevó a una noticia publicada apenas hacía veinte minutos, la policía acababa de hallar el cuerpo de Courtney en una de las aulas del instituto.

 


	19. Chapter 19

_ **Capítulo 18:** _

**Tyler** **:**

Tenía las manos completamente empapadas de sudor, por décima vez se las secó al pantalón, hacía más de dos horas que lo habían arrestado y por fin lo iban a interrogar.

Miró nervioso a la abogada que habían contratado sus padres y intentó autoconvencerse de que le vendría bien un poco de ayuda para saber las preguntas que podría responder y las que no.

Ya le había contado la mentira que iba a mantener con la policía a pesar de que ella le había pedido que le contase toda la verdad para poder ayudarle, pero él le sonrió haciendo una especie de mueca.

— Esa es toda la verdad. — le había respondido en aquel momento.

Sabía que la había fastidiado y lo único que podía hacer ahora era echarle la culpa a otra o hacer que el caso pareciese ambiguo: sin suficientes pruebas y dos culpables.

Por fin los dos agentes entraron en la sala de interrogatorios, no tardó en reconocer a Chloe la mujer que lo había interrogado la vez anterior junto con otro hombre, Javier.

— Me están culpando por un crimen que no he cometido... — dijo nada más tenerlos justo en frente.

— Tyler. — le recriminó su abogada.

— Casi todo el mundo que se sienta en esa silla suela decir lo mismo. — comentó Javier mientras sacaba varias fotos de una carpeta, la primera era una imagen de Courtney tirada en el suelo de un aula, sin camina, con un moratón en forma de una correa en el cuello. — La reconoces, ¿Verdad? — Tyler asintió lentamente. — La causa de la muerte fue asfixia y el arma homicida... — apartó la imagen de Courtney para mostrarle la siguiente imagen la cual se trataba de su bandolera tirada en un cubo de basura de la cafetería junto con su cámara. — Parece ser que tu mochila, las marcas coinciden perfectamente aunque no hemos encontrado ni tejidos de piel ni huellas en ellas ya que parece ser que antes de tirarlas ahí alguien las lavó con lejía y amoniaco, ¿Algo que decir en tu defensa?

— No respondas. — dijo rápidamente su abogada.

— No he sido yo, aunque se traten de mis cosas. — dijo Tyler ignorándola.

— Un poco difícil de probar ahora mismo— dijo Javier sacando una libreta y un bolígrafo. –- pero, en el hipotético caso de que así fuese, ¿Quién habría sido?

— ¿No está claro?

Chloe pasó a la siguiente imagen, se trataba de un cubo de una fregona en el que se encontraba la camisa abandonada de Courtney.

— La verdad es que no. — respondió Chloe ante su pregunta.

— Alex Standall, con la ayuda de su no tan amigo Justin Foley, ellos fueron los que me quitaron mis cosas, son los causantes de que tenga este moratón en mi mejilla, deberían conocer su historial, ya le abrieron sanciones por golpear a varios chicos, ellos deben de ser los verdaderos culpables.

El hombre anotó en una libreta y la mujer pasó a la siguiente foto. Tyler apretó los dientes nada más verla, aquella foto había salido de su cámara.

— ¿Tal vez se sintieron amenazados o intimidados? — pasó a la siguiente imagen, una fotocopia del artículo de Ryan con la foto que les había tomado. — Ryan Shaver nos ha confirmado que la imagen es tuya, también nos han dicho que te dedicabas a acosar a chicas...

— Eso no es verdad.

— Hemos escuchado las cintas de...

— ¡Eso fue un maldito error, yo no soy así, no suelo ser así, los celos pudieron conmigo. Yo amaba a Hannah y ella me rompió el corazón!

— ¿Y tal vez no fue eso lo que realmente pasó con Courtney? — soltó Javier de improvisto. — Por las fotos no eran solo de Hannah.

— ¿Yo?...

Su abogada le agarró del brazo.

— Esto se acabó, mi cliente no responderá a más preguntas.

**Alex** **:**

Después de desayunar se encerró en su habitación, se puso sus auriculares y comenzó a escuchar algo de música con el fin de calmarse un poco, estaba hecho una furia debido a que Tyler Down lo había incriminado en el caso de Courtney, ¿Cómo si el tuviera algo que ver con ello?

Lo peor había sido el trato de su padre, preguntándole sobre una supuesta foto en la que salía agarrado de la mano con Justin Foley, por suerte su madre había frenado el comentario antes de que comenzase una discusión que no venía al caso.

**Justin** **:**

Lo esperó apoyado contra la puerta de entrada de su estudio, nada más finalizar el trabajo había revisado su teléfono con el fin de encontrar alguna respuesta de Alex a sus mensajes, pero ni siquiera los había mirado. Por su contra tenía más mensajes del grupo de las cintas y dos llamadas perdidas de Montgomery.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? — dijo al verlo llegar con un ojo morado y el labio partido.

— Perfectamente, estaría mucho mejor si hubiese podido coger las llaves de mi camioneta — dijo Montgomery mientras entraba. — ¿Tienes una jodida bolsa de hielo?

Justin cerró la puerta detrás de él y se dirigió hacia el congelador de donde sacó uno de los dos acumuladores de frío que le tendió a Montgomery que se había sentado en el sofá-cama.

Montgomery se lo colocó detrás de la cabeza haciendo una pequeña mueca.

— ¿Qué fue está vez?

— Se dio cuenta de que le faltaba dinero, no esperará que sea capaz de vivir con él totalmente sobrio.

Justin se sentó a su lado, a penas el año pasado había descubierto que Montgomery también tenía problemas con su padre tras haber consumido unas pastillas de éxtasis en una de las fiestas de Bryce.

Montgomery había mencionado un edificio abandonado al que huía siempre que discutía con su padre.

— ¿Quieres un porro? — dijo Montgomery rompiendo el silencio.  
Sacó una bolsa de plástico con marihuana y un mechero de uno de sus bolsillos.

Justin se rió ante la pregunta.

— Monty, ¿Cuando diablos he dicho que no a uno?

— Buena respuesta. — dijo Montgomery mientras apoyaba el acumulador de frío en el sofá-cama y comenzaba a realizar uno. — Por lo menos no tenemos que preocuparnos por las clases, gracias a Courtney hoy empezaron nuestras vacaciones.

— No deberíamos alegrarnos por eso...

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no es moralmente correcto? Pues yo me alegro, ni siquiera me caía bien.

Al terminar se lo pasó a Justin y comenzó a hacerse uno para él. Justin se metió el porro en la boca y lo encendió con el mechero.

—¿Cómo quedó al final el tema de Tyler? ¿Le distéis una paliza?   
Justin negó con la cabeza.  
— No, a pesar de que Alex estuvo a punto logré detenerlo antes de que causase una desgracia. — dijo Justin sacándoselo de la boca.

Montgomery hizo una especie de mueca, desilusionado por lo que estaba escuchando.

Terminó de hacerse el porro y se lo metió  en la boca. Justin se lo encendió.  
Volvió a colocarse el acumulador de frío en la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué? Se lo merecía, es un gilipollas que necesita que le den un puto escarmiento. — dijo con el porro todavía metido entre los labios. Justin se mantuvo en silencio y Montgomery continuó. — A veces me pregunto quién es el que lleva los pantalones en vuestra relación, hace menos de un mes no habría dudado ni por un segundo de que eras tú, pero ahora...  
Justin hizo una mueca ante el comentario de Montgomery.

— Montgomery, primero que nada, no estamos saliendo, en segundo lugar voy a volver a recalcartelo solo somos amigos y en tercer lugar en un hipotético caso de que lo estuviésemos haciendo, ya sabes lo que dicen si lo estuviéramos haciendo de verdad bien, ninguno de los dos los lleva.

Montgomery se rió ante su respuesta.

— ¿Vas a hacerme creer que de verdad te gusta que te la metan por el culo?

— ¿Habría algún problema con eso? Porque lo estás haciendo sonar como si lo hubiese.

— No, la verdad es que no. — dijo Montgomery volviendo a meterse el porro en la boca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por apoyar la historia y por tenerme paciencia.   
> No pude evitar tener algo de influencia de la segunda temporada.   
> No soy dueña de Por trece razones


	20. Capítulo 19

** _Capítulo 19:_ **

**Justin** **:**

Se despertó al escuchar el contante ruido del telefonillo de la puerta , rápidamente se deshizo del abrazo de Montgomery y se incorporó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Interiormente se maldijo y miró la hora en su teléfono, las diez de la mañana, vagamente se acordaba de haber apagado la alarma en el momento en el que había sonado a las siete y media.

Fue caminando en zigzag hacia él y cuando por fin llegó estuvo a punto de abrirles antes de que descubriese que se trataba de dos agentes de la policía.

Tragó saliva y velozmente le dio una visual al sofa-cama donde estaba todavía durmiendo Montgomery sujetando la pequeña bolsa que portaba la marihuana que en parte habían consumido ayer.

No se lo pensó dos veces cuando volvió al sofá-cama y le arrancó a Montgomery la bolsa, causando que se despertará, para acto seguido precipitar toda la hierba restante por el inodoro.

— ¡¿Qué mierda haces?! — preguntó Montgomery al escuchar la cadena del baño.

Intentó reincorporarse, pero solo logró sentarse en la cama. Estaba demasiado cansado como para comenzar una discusión.

— Tengo a la policía esperando a que le abra la puerta. — señala Justin al telefonillo que no había dejado de sonar mientras acontecía toda la escena.

Rocío rápidamente por todo el estudio lo que quedaba de su desodorante en spray.

— Joder, justamente hoy. — dijo Montgomery mientras se ponía los zapatos y se levantaba.

— Será por la muerte de Courtney.

— ¿Y qué tienes tú que ver con eso? — dijo Montgomery arrugando la nariz. — Si la conocías tanto como yo.

Justin inspiró profundamente antes de abrirles por fin la puerta de entrada a los policías.

— Realmente es una historia complicada...

— ¡Espera! Podrías haber esperado a que saliese de aquí antes de abrirles la puerta. — dijo Montgomery ignorando su comentario anterior.

— No creo que hubiera podido hacerlos esperar mucho más. — se dirigió a su pequeño armario y buscó algo de ropa limpia que ponerse.

**Alex** **:**

Guardó silencio mientras le mostraban las fotos de Courtney que habían conseguido revolverle el estómago, guardó silencio mientras le preguntaban sobre ellas a pesar de los consejos de su abogado de que respondiera, no tenía nada que decir al respecto, él no había sido el causante de aquella obra inhumana.

El detective Javier y la detective Chloe siguieron presionándolo a pesar de todo.  
— Yo no he tenido nada que ver, está claro. — al final lograron que dijera. — El arma homicida es la mochila de Tyler... ¿Qué diablos pintó yo en todo esto?  
Por un breve instante se juró a sí mismo que si conseguía salir de aquel gran problema en que lo habían metido se encargaría de matar con sus propias manos a Tyler.

La detective Chloe lo observó en silencio, mientras que Javier anotó algo en una libreta.

— No tenemos pruebas de ADN para vincularlo con total seguridad. — habló por fin Chloe.

— Pero las pruebas lo incriminan. — se defendió Alex.

Javier sacó de su libreta una foto y se la enseñó a Alex causando que se le helase la sangre.

— Todas nuestras sospechas están vinculadas a él, pero todavía trabajamos con varias hipótesis que debemos aclarar.

Alex tragó saliva y agarró la fotografía que acababa de ser arrojada a la mesa, en ese mismo instante se sintió un estúpido, debería haber tenido más cuidado aunque la fotografía solo los hubiera capturado tomados de la mano.  
Era de noche, estaban diriguiendose hacia el estudio de Justin,se podía ver al final de la imagen. Él estaba de espaldas y Justin había ladeado la cabeza para dirigirle una sonrisa que causó que por una milésima de segundo desaparecieran las punzadas de su estómago.

Tal y como le había dicho ayer Montgomery: Estaban teniendo un nuevo fan, con el que tener cuidado no serviría de nada, lo mejor era darle una paliza si quería finalizar con todo.  
En ningun momento  había sido consciente de que los estaban siguiendo, puede que todo aquello comenzará   con la publicación de la foto en la estúpida revista de Ryan... ¡Dios, en aquel momento se sentía tan imbécil!

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó Chloe.

— Esto solo demuestra que tenéis que encarcelar a un jodido enfermo.— dijo volviendo a dejar la foto en la mesa e intentando guardar la compostura.

— La versión que sostiene Tyler Down de lo acontecido el día de ayer es que te enteraste de que os estaba merodeando a ti y al señor Justin Foley—comentó Chloe— ¿Es eso cierto?  
Alex apretó los dientes con rabia.  
— ¿Van a creer la versión de psicópata acosador?

— ¿Es cierto o no, señor Standall? — preguntó Javier en un tono duro.

— Sí, nos lo llegó a comentar Montgomery de la Cruz, justo ayer.

— ¿Y que hiciste al respecto?

— ¿Qué iba a hacer? Lo acorralé en el baño y estuve a punto de darle una paliza si Foley no me hubiera detenido, ¿Qué sostiene el asesino? — hace una especie de mueca. — ¿Que le robe su mochila y asesine con ella a Courtney?

— Algo así sostiene.

— No me jodas, ¿Es en serio? Es completamente absurdo, alucinaciones de un desesperado...

Javier se aclaró de forma forzada la garganta causando que Alex se callase de inmediato.

— Es una posibilidad muy poco probable. — Admitió Chloe. — Si no fuera por el hecho de que estamos buscando dos asesinos.

El corazón de Alex comenzó a acelerarse y por un breve instante recordó aquella hipótesis que le había mencionado su padre: La muerte de Bryce era completamente diferente a todas las otras, había pasado de matar con un veneno a disparar.

— Se está equivocando. — las palabras le salieron casi sin voz, ¡Claro que se estaban equivocando! — La pistola que tenía no coincidia con la de los ataques.

— ¿Y si había otra escondida?

— La abrían escondida, dejen de joderme. — por un breve instante sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos. — Yo no tengo la culpa de su jodida incompetencia.

**Jessica:**

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — la voz de su madre la sobresaltó.

Le quitó rápidamente el volumen a la televisión en la que estaban saliendo los padres de Bryce quejándose de la incompetencia de la policía y comentando el hecho de todo el dinero que habían invertido en los últimos meses haciendo donaciones para la policía con el fin de que encontrasen al culpable del asesinato de su hijo.

— Sí, lo estoy. — Su madre se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpa cuando el plano de la cámara se desplazó hacia los padres de Courtney los cuales estaban destrozados.

— No puedo imaginarme lo que deben estar sufriendo. — comentó su madre en cuanto los miró. — Perder a un hijo es como perder una gran parte de todo tu ser. Tu abuela siempre solía decir que estaría orgulloso de morir antes que alguno de sus hijos.

Jessica asintió lentamente y dejó que su madre la abrazase.

**Tyler:**

Dio varias vueltas alrededor de su celda su abogada le había informando que iba a tener muy fastidiado el hecho de que no se le considerase culpable en el caso de Courtney y no sé le relacionase con el intentó de asesinato de Clay y la muerte de Porter y ya de paso la de Bryce.

Se mordió el labio, lo único que iba a lamentar era no haberse librado de Alex Standall, ojala al final todo saliese como había improvisado y culpasen a Alex Standall, ojala que fuese él el que se pudriese en la cárcel.

Se escucharon un par de pasos cerca de su celda que lo hicieron despertarse de sus pensamientos.

Una de las celdas se abrió y rápidamente se cerró.

— Joder, Foley, no te preocupes, saldrás de está. —se escuchó la voz de Montgomery. — Siempre podemos denunciarlos por homofobia.

— Montgomery, no creo que eso me ayude en nada. Esto es una mierda.

Un sollozo se escuchó a lo largo del pasillo.

— Justin, no tienen nada en contra tuya, tío, no te derrumbes ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la espera, el próximo capítulo estará entre el 4 y el 5 de noviembre.  
> Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo.  
> No soy dueña de Por trece razones.


End file.
